A Public School Tale
by B-Rated
Summary: Kakashi's life is a little less than perfect, okay far from it. He has one good friend, an abbusive father, and the school seems out to get him, but he has Iruka- to look at.
1. Part 1

Hi there, me again. I'm posting a new story that I just thought up in about two minutes. I have to stop posting new stories and update the ones I have but gah this was too good to resist.

Because a lot happens in each chapter I have called them parts.

**A Public School Tale-Pt 1**

Kakashi sighed in annoyance leaning against the large brick railing that bordered the stairs to Hell. He crossed one foot in front of him and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Ya know it's not skipping if we're still on school grounds," he informed his friend who was busy with his tongue in his girlfriend's mouth.

When they broke for air he got a response, "sure it is, we're not in class are we?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, can I at least bum a smoke so I look like I'm doing something other than watching you devour Kurenai's face?"

"Yeah sure…" he began patting his pockets, "where'd I put them?"

"Here take the whole pack he needs to quit anyway," Kurenai handed over the carton.

"Ha," Kakashi laughed, "this one might be good for you, Asuma. Next thing you know she'll be telling' ya to shave." He removed a cancer stick and put it between his lips to dig for a lighter. Just as it was lit and he had had a significant drag his attention was turned to a sophomore leaving the building.

"Hey, catch ya later," he patted Asuma on the shoulder in passing to catch up with the fast moving teen holding way too many books.

Asuma smiled watching the lost cause.

"Hey, Iruka, need help?" He let his feet fall into pace with the ones now beside him.

"No, Kakashi, I got it," Iruka stated, obviously trying to get the senior away from him. It was no secret Kakashi was more than a little rough around the edges and Iruka didn't need the school thinking he suffered the same. Guilty by association was the law of high school.

"Where you going anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"Tutoring, middle school," Iruka answered, reaching the curb and walking the short trek down the road towards the other large building, "see ya 'round."

"Yeah…" Kakashi sighed stopping where Iruka had turned with a sigh before taking another drag off the cigarette.

"Damn…" Asuma laughed walking up behind his friend with his arm around Kurenai's shoulders, "how long you gonna chase him when he obviously doesn't want to be caught?"

"Dunno, 'Suma," Kakashi dropped his hand back down to release the gray smoke from his lungs, "man, he looked nice today."

Kurenai smacked the back of his head, "maybe if you clean up you'll have a chance."

"Hey, you're his girlfriend not mine. Give him the makeover," one hand held where he had been hit and the other pointed to his best friend with the two fingers still holding his cancer stick.

Behind them the school building rang its final bell of the day and soon the quad was filled with students. Kakashi stopped out his smoke before a teacher could notice and shoved his hand back in his pocket. "See ya later, 'Suma," he waved half heartedly and started walking away from school grounds.

"Yeah, meet you at the usual place!" Asuma shouted after him.

"Just remember the beer this time!" Kakashi yelled back before turning completely towards his journey home. He watched the concrete sidewalk under his feet as he walked, looking over his shoulder every once in awhile to watch a car pass. When concrete began to grow cracks and weeds he knew he was getting close to his neighborhood without looking up.

Reaching a crooked mailbox reading Hatake he stopped and opened it, gathered the bills and went inside. He set the envelopes on the table while walking past to the small living room where the TV was on. He pushed the button to turn it off and then looked toward the body on the couch. "Tough day, Dad?" He leaned down and pulled the beer bottle from the sleeping man. "Yeah, sitting on my ass all day and drinking away the pain would put me out too," he sighed and took a swig from the brown bottle while walking towards a set of stairs.

He reached the top and turned into his room, shutting the door behind him. He put down the bottle on his nightstand and before flopping out on his bed he pulled a orange bound book from his dresser.

Kakashi sat up against his headboard and flipped his book open to where he left off. One hand held the book, his thumb separating the pages while the other reached for the almost forgotten bottle.

He was so caught up in his book he almost missed the time of day until he realized he needed a light to keep reading. "Shit," with the curse he sprang to his feet and went downstairs. He was relived to find his father still passed out where he left him.

He sighed and opened the small freezer for the last two frozen meals. He put them in the microwave and sorted the mail while he waited. Kakashi opened the letter from his school saying he was failing two more of his classes and asked to speak with his father about it. With a look towards the dozing man the letter went in the trash.

Three beeps from the sorry excuse for an appliance told him supper was done. One tray sat at the end of the table fork and spoon beside it while he sat at the other end and ate in silence. When his meal was finished he cleaned the kitchen, threw on a jacket, and walked out the door.

Him and Asuma had been friends since they were kids. They used to collect or sometimes steal things people wouldn't miss. They hid their treasures and made a fort deemed worthy of even Tom and Huck's envy.

Even when they stopped stealing things they still hung out there in their teenage years. Kakashi had a feeling that they might never stop.

They made a fire pit and a rope swing, a tree stand and kind of lean-to out of a metal siding along with great memories. Kakashi lit a fire and sat on the wooden plank of the rope swing, softly swaying back and forth while staring at the flame. He didn't even look up when he heard foot steps coming toward the hideout in the woods.

"Hey, Dad drank all the beer, but I know where Mom hides the Jack," Asuma sat in an old lawn chair beside his friend.

"And I still got your smokes," Kakashi shifted and gave Asuma back his pack of cigarettes.

"Hey thanks," Asuma opened the bottle and passed it to Kakashi before removing a stick from the carton and lighting up.

Kakashi took a swig of Jack Daniels and sighed.

"Wonder why Kurenai won't let me smoke anymore," Asuma pocketed the box.

"She loves you, dude, she doesn't want to loose you to something stupid like cancer," Kakashi explained.

"Oh, god it helps to have a gay friend," Asuma shared.

Kakashi smiled and took another drink before handing the bottle back.

"Maybe I should bring her parking up here sometime," he muttered before taking a drink himself.

"I don't think she'd like that. She's different than the other girls, Asuma," Kakashi warned and held out his hand expecting the bottle to be passed.

"I know that…" Asuma defended and handed over the liquor.

"Besides, this is our place," for the first time since his arrival Kakashi looked over at his friend to find him looking back. The soft glow of orange light danced across Asuma's face. Kakashi couldn't hide his smile when a hand brushed his to grab the Jack Daniels. One hand curled around the rough rope while he leaned closer towards Asuma's lips lined with rough stubble.

His friend turned towards the fire and took a healthy swig to avoid the advance.

Kakashi sighed and placed his now empty hand above the other on the rope. "I sometimes think I'll die alone," Kakashi confessed.

"We all die alone," Asuma shared passing over the drink. "It's better than dying a virgin."

"Nah, man, no one dies a virgin," he paused to take a swallow, "life screws us all."

Asuma laughed, "cheers to that."

When Kakashi got home it was empty. His father worked graveyard shift. This of course meant dealing with a stressed jackass in the morning before school but there was nothing he couldn't handle from his father. The man was a drunkard with a swing like Mickey Mantle but there was nothing he could do Kakashi couldn't deal with.

When a fist pounded on his door repeatedly and an angry voice shouted at him to get his ass out of bed Kakashi leisurely agreed. He sat up and yawned before throwing off the covers. He ruffled his hair and walked towards his dresser.

Where Peter Parker had Mary Jane to look at across the street Kakashi Hatake had Iruka Umino. The teen was three years his junior but he was beautiful. Long brown hair that he was currently tying up, smooth chest, thin hips, Kakashi couldn't help himself.

Iruka had been living next door since the start of the previous summer when his parents died. His aunt was all he had left and she happened to live here. In this Hell hole.

Saying it was love at first sight was far fetched, even for Kakashi. Iruka was small, geeky, and all together a wuse. Kakashi knew that kid was going somewhere in life and there was no point trying to make friends with him.

Then it happened. Three jocks, one faggot from the east side and a locked bathroom. Kakashi held his own against them but in the end it was his face that got the most swelling. When the jerks left the room Iruka entered.

What he found when he went to take a leak during the lunch period was a beaten, bruised, and bleeding Kakashi trying to stand up off the floor using a sink. He offered to take him to the nurse or the principle, both Kakashi objected because neither gave two shits about him. So Iruka helped him stand and when bleeding knuckles proved it difficult to wash a bleeding face he helped with that too.

Kakashi wasn't used to it. Having someone close to him, touching him without him worrying they'd hurt him or use him. It was nice. He sighed and closed his eyes letting Iruka take care of him. Then with a hiss he snatched the tan wrist and stared into shocked brown eyes. "Sorry… that one stung a little," he released his hold on the younger boy and watched the fear drain from his face.

He had no reason to be afraid of him. Kakashi only ever fought in self defense with the exception of a seventh grade fight against a boy who had learned a new vocabulary word. He wasn't going to beat up Iruka, he had no reason to. Iruka was helping him only an idiot would hurt someone for that.

"Yeah I guess I put too much pressure on it. This better?" Iruka dabbed the wet paper towel across the split under Kakashi's eye.

"Yeah, thanks," Kakashi mumbled.

"Why'd they beat you up anyway?" Iruka asked.

"Look, I know you're new here, but you haven't heard?" Kakashi asked back.

Iruka shook his head, "what?"

"I'm gay," Kakashi announced.

"Oh," expectantly the hand left his face and gave him the paper towel, "I have to get back to class. I won't tell anyone what I saw."

"Thanks," Kakashi nodded and looked in the mirror to self evaluate while Iruka left.

"You're gonna be late for school!" His father's voice shouted from downstairs. Kakashi snapped out of his daydream and shoved his feet into a pair of shoes before bounding out of his room. "Try not to get your ass kicked today."

"You'd be passed out by the time I get home so why do you care?"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"And don't talk to me like I'm a kid!"

"You are a kid!"

"I'm a better man than you are!"

There was a solid smack of a hand hitting Kakashi's face. He stumbled back and held a chair to stay upright wile the other hand held the place of impact. "Now get your ass to school, faggot," Sakumo towered over him.

Kakashi stood up straight and walked toward the door, "anything to get the fuck out of here." Stepping out onto the porch he shoved his hands in his pocket and started walking back towards the school. Reaching the quad he saw the usual occurrence in the morning. Groups. The student body divided into small clusters on the lawn. Iruka was with his friends, chatting up some girl from his class. She laughed about something he said and Kakashi turned towards Asuma and Kurenai.

He had his arms around her waist from behind while he talked to one of his friends and she talked to one of hers.

"Hey," Kakashi greeted his cluster of going no where fast and voted most likely to drop out.

"Hey, Kakashi," Genma responded with way more flirtation then was needed.

Kakashi sighed, "you and Raido fighting again?"

"What makes you think that, 'Kashi?" Genma asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "alright my place around midnight, just be gone before day break."

Genma nodded, "great, see ya then." He waved and walked off to join another group.

"Man, why do you do let him do that? He's just using you," Asuma stated.

"Some of us are meant to be used," Kakashi stated. "Besides what chance do I have to find a real relationship?" He looked over at Iruka's group, he was now talking to a boy with white hair.

"Mizuki," Hayate said before coughing, he cleared his throat and tried again, "Mizuki, Iruka's friend, nerd but trying to get into the upper class parties. He could get you to Iruka."

"That's underhanded and wrong," Kakashi objected. "I'm not gonna sneak my way through his friends to get him to talk to me."

"Talk? That's all you want?" Yugao asked. "That's cute, 'Kashi, but really we all know you want in that boy's pants."

Kakashi snorted, "nah, he's different."

"Uh-huh, sure," Yugao rolled her eyes before turning towards her boyfriend, "I'm going to first period. I have to finish my homework, you should do yours too." She kissed Hayate and went towards the building. Kurenai did the same to Asuma and fallowed behind her.

Hayate leaned against the tree they were beside and removed a cigarette from his pocket. "Why do they always walk away in pairs?"

"Dunno," Asuma shrugged, "got another one of them?"

"Nope, last one," Hayate stated.

"Then mind sharing?" Asuma was persistent.

"Where's yours?" Kakashi asked recalling that he had given them back.

"Kurenai flushed 'em," he sighed.

"Man, if it weren't for the great lays I'd say to hell with women," Hayate interjected. "Poor 'Kashi," he added humorously before another cough.

"What are you talking about? I got a date tonight," Kakashi put his hands behind his head with a smug grin.

"Yeah, with Genma," Asuma argued, "what are you two gonna do?"

"The usual. Suck, fuck, he'll tell Raido, he'll get jealous and take Genma back. The end," Kakshi stated.

Asuma shook his head and Hayate said nothing else. Then the bell rang and while the lawn cleared the three of them didn't move. Kakashi continued scuffing his toe on the ground and his friends passed a smoke back and forth. Hayate got the last drag and dropped the cigarette while stiffening and standing up straight. "You boys should get to class," a teacher informed stopping behind Kakashi.

Hayate coughed.

"That's why you should stop smoking, it'll kill you," Mr. Namikaze informed.

"I'm already dead inside," Hayate argued calmly.

The blond man sighed, "just get to class."

Kakashi obediently left to go inside he walked the empty hallway and then turned into his first period class. "Ah, Mr. Hatake, glad you could join us. Do you have a pass?" the teacher asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "nope," and sat down in the last seat in the row farthest from the front. He folded his arms and laid down his head. Although his eyes were shut his ears remained open. He listened to the lesson and followed in his head. He corrected the dumbasses that answered wrong, he glanced at the worksheet put on his desk, memorized the answers and then shoved it away.

Kakashi was smart. He knew what teachers were teaching yet he skipped class and didn't do his work but he aced every test or quiz he was there to take. That's how he made it to twelfth grade. Everyone assumed he cheated and really had no idea what he was doing. They all assumed him the dumbass for not caring about school.

But he did care about school. It was his escape, he just didn't care about grades. Determining someone's intelligence over a percentage made no sense at all to him. Sighing he got up when the bell rang and went to his next class to repeat the process.

When PE rolled around he was relieved. He walked down the hall in the opposite direction of the gym. He always skipped PE. Walking out into the senior parking lot he saw Asuma talking rather heatedly with a arrogant freshmen. Kakashi only caught three words of their conversation, "punch", "lights" and "out" before he threw a punch into the his face. That's when Kakashi ran towards them. He pulled the kid up by the collar and returned the favor before throwing him away.

He reached his hand down for Asuma to take and pulled him up to his feet. "Dude, you're a piss poor fighter," Kakashi stated while they walked away from the teen on the ground.

"Good things I'm friends with a pansy like you," Asuma shook his head and brought a cigarette to his lips.

"Where'd you get that?" Kakashi asked. "Steal it from the kid?"

"Nah, from Raido, he's already pissed, ya know," Asuma stated.

"Yeah, don't care, I need this," Kakashi sighed, "so why were you fighting with the freshmen?"

"He needed a punch in the face and a kick in the pants, at least he got one of 'em," Asuma shared. "Well, maybe both."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi turned to see the side of his friend's face.

"He called you a filthy fag. You just broke his nose. A punch in the face and kick in the pants," Asuma explained.

Kakashi shook his head, "I hate this school."

"Come on, let's go get lunch," Asuma suggested as they left the parking lot and headed towards town.


	2. Part 2

Thanks so much for your support. I'm so glad people like this story.

**A Public School Tale-Pt 2**

"So why's Raido so mad?" Kakashi asked leaning back in his chair when he's had his fill of pizza.

"He told Genma he loved him and he was sick of solving problems through you. He wants a real relationship and he can't have that if you still let Genma use you," Asuma explained.

Kakashi sighed, "we have a code, he won't hurt me."

"Alright, I'm just letting you know you shouldn't do this," Asuma shared.

"Look, you don't know what it's like, " Kakashi stated, "I see you and Kurenai every day. I want that, but I'm not getting that so I take what I can get, a good lay."

Asuma shook his head, "but it shouldn't be with a guy already spoken for."

"Who else is there in our school? Half of them hate me because of who I am, the other for what I am," Kakashi argued.

"Maybe that's the point. Through all this bullshit you're supposed to find someone who cares but you're not even looking," Asuma shot back.

"Because I've already found him. Only thing is he's straight…" Kakashi slumped forward onto the table.

"And he tries to pretend you don't exist," Asuma added. "You should probably leave the poor kid alone and try with someone in our age group."

"Like who? Zabuza? I already have one abusive bastard in my life, thanks," Kakashi sat up again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help," Asuma sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I don't need it. I can manage just fine on my own," Kakashi stated.

"Alright then," Asuma stood up from the table waving Kakashi off, "manage on your own. Just don't dig so far you can't get back out." With that he walked out of the pizza shop.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and got up. He paid for their meal and left not sure if he should go back to school or skip for the rest of the day. If he did skip though he had no where to go so it was back to school he went.

He didn't even get to step fully into his class before the teacher told him to go to the office. He spun on his heel and gladly left. The secretaries knew him from his various trips there and the one at the main desk told him to have a seat.

When the sound of the copy machine stopped another came out into the main room, "Kakashi? What'd you do now?"

He shrugged, "could be a number of things."

With a sigh she answered a blinking phone. The principal stepped out of his office to motion Kakashi in while the freshmen he had slugged earlier stepped out. The two glared in passing.

Kakashi sat in the chair in front of the large desk while the door was shut behind him. "Do you know why you're here?" The man took his own seat again.

"Sorry for skipping, smoking, drinking, that knife, fighting, skipping, smoking, fighting, and the tin of chew on school grounds," he smiled, "oh and punching that kid in the face. But to be fair he hit Asuma first."

"Kakashi, although I thank you for coming to my son's rescue, I can't let you go without punishment for this one. Hidan is much younger than you, and although he no doubtingly needed taken down a couple pegs, it shouldn't of been you who did it," he shook his head, "you were on thin ice as it was. So a week of after school detention starting Monday, okay?"

He nodded, "yes, Mr. Sarutobi."

"Alright you can go back to class now," he waved towards the door.

Kakashi stood up and turned back towards the door. The first secretary gave him a pass back to class as Asuma entered the office. He walked right past him and into his dad's office.

"Really, Asuma, put that smoke out," Kakashi heard the man groan and he couldn't help but smile as he received his yellow paper and left the main office.

He was aware all eyes were on him as he crossed the front of the class room to give his teacher the note and then walked to his usual seat, in the back.

This was his last class of the day. He could afford to be at least present. Didn't mean he had to be attentive, so he stared out the window.

Asuma wasn't a bad kid, he just wanted to piss off his father but he never really never let his grades fall below a C. He lived closer to the school than Kakashi's neighborhood they met in grade school, back when Kakashi still had hope in the world.

His father only became an ass after his mom died towards the end of sixth grade. It was the summer of the same year he started to realize his sexuality.

Kakashi never had an awkward faze. He just was never interested in girls past the friendship level, not that many talked to him in the first place. When Asuma started to have an interest Kakashi started to wonder why he didn't. The idea he was actually into boys stuck him hard and fast. It was an innocent touch but it made his face heat up and stomach knot.

Asuma and him had been sitting in the tree stand and when it was time for Asuma to go he stood up only to trip on a loose plank and fall onto Kakashi. The silver haired boy's eyes went wide when the hand that had landed on his chest started sliding down as Asuma adjusted to try again muttering a sorry. Asuma climbed down as if nothing had happened but Kakashi had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't place.

With the proper amount of growing up and details this ensues he was able to put puzzle pieces together. Kakashi was smart after all. He never really came out of the closet either. His friends just seemed to know, the rest of the world didn't matter. His father found out via a caught in the act moment between him and Yamato.

They had been sitting on his bed, a low buzz of heavy metal flowing from his speakers and a magazine involved somewhere. Nothing had been planned to go that way but somehow the two kissed and before Kakashi could register what was happening his hands were in his hair and on his neck, pulling him closer. There was so much tongue and teeth, it was a mess of frenzied confusion but it was undoubtingly good until the bedroom door burst open.

Instantly the two pulled apart as if to deny whatever happened but there was no denying it. Kakashi still can't recall what was shouted exactly but he knows that in the moments following there was a whole lot of it. Not long after that Yamato was shipped off to a military boarding school. It could be related or it could just be he wanted to go.

Kakashi didn't really blame him. He'd want out too, even if his only escape route was the military. He still wants out but you need good grades these days.

When the final bell rang Kakashi entered the sea of chatting students and closing lockers. Most people kept a distance from him. He saw the brown ponytail bouncing ahead of him and stop at the usual locker but Kakashi wasn't really in the mood to flirt, or attempt to. So instead he prepared to walk right by him but the universe had other pans.

A group of freshmen were kicking around a hackie-sack. One of them fell onto the hallway floor in trying to return it. His body landed in Kakashi's path and in his effort to not step on the poor kid who lacked a sense of balance he himself practically fell into Iruka.

Instinctively he grabbed the smaller boys shoulders to steady himself and keep Iruka from going face first into his locker. Muttering a, "sorry" he let go and went back to heading for the exit.

He stopped briefly on the other side to search the students already on the lawn for anyone worth talking to before he left. In finding no one he picked up again and walked quickly down the stairs.

Getting away from the mass of people and the noise they created he realized someone was behind him. So he glanced quickly over his shoulder, pretending to be looking at the oncoming car. He smiled in seeing his tan beauty.

Casually he slowed his pace so the teen could catch up. Just because he didn't feel like flirting meant he had to completely ignore the kid. "Hey, don't you have tutoring or something?"

"My student passed his class," Iruka said proudly, "I'm waiting to get a new one."

"Oh, what do you teach, Mr. Umino?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Well, I like math, but he needed help in Social Studies," Iruka shared.

"Math huh? I like chemistry but that takes math too I guess," he shrugged.

"Really? You actually like a class?" Iruka asked jokingly.

"Hey, I like school. If it weren't for school I'd be home… It's the teachers and the student body I can't stand," Kakashi explained.

"Oh…" Iruka was silent a long moment before suddenly blurting, "you fight a lot don't you?"

Kakashi sighed. He knew Iruka meant him and his father. He did live next door…

Iruka instantly panicked at the disgruntled facial expression. His cheeks turned a noticeable color of pink as he rambled out, "I'm sorry! I didn't- You don't have to answer."

Kakashi chuckled at the childish reaction along with the cute blush he got from Iruka Umino. Suddenly flirting seemed like fun again. "How do you know, Mr. Umino? You watch my house?"

"What? No!" Iruka defended shaking his head quickly, "I overhear when I take out the trash…"

Kakashi eyed him skeptically, "peeper."

"I am not!" Iruka was clearly agitated now so Kakashi decided to switch tactics.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands in surrender, "so what do you hear?"

At this Iruka became uncomfortable, "um… not much… jut the occasional swear word and…-"

"Faggot?" Kakashi offered, "yeah that's his favorite word."

"Does it hurt when people call you that?" Iruka asked cautiously.

Kakashi shrugged, "depends on who's saying it. The idiots at school- no, but if they were my friends- probably. I've gotten used to it from my father so I can just brush that off." He stopped and looked directly at Iruka, "it'd probably hurt the worst coming from you."

"Me?" Iruka's eyebrows furrowed, "why me?"

"I dunno, I just feel like your opinion counts for something…" Kakashi smiled.

Iruka smiled back, "but you hardly know me."

"I don't need to know you. Just that I can trust you, and you seem pretty trustworthy," Kakashi started walking again. "And you are. You never told anyone what those jocks did to me."

"I wanted to…" Iruka confessed, "I wanted to report those bastards so bad."

A small laugh jumped from Kakashi's mouth and its brothers were silenced.

"What?"

"Nothing… jut it's funny to hear you swear," Kakashi tried hard not to laugh again.

Iruka's cheeks turned red again. "Hey! I know some words!"

"Really? Then let's hear 'em, Mr. Potty Mouth," Kakashi grinned smugly.

"Um…" Iruka looked around as if the cussing police were waiting. "I have nothing to say right now," he said proudly, "I save it for extreme moments of emotional distress."

Kakashi snorted, "nerd."

Iruka crossed his arms and stopped walking. Kakashi spun around in front of him and stepped within what was surely the boy's comfort zone. "Good thing I think nerds are cute," he winked and turned away again. "Thanks for the walk home, see ya 'round, Mr. Umino," he shouted over his shoulder.

Iruka went into shock. He hadn't even realized where they were. Kakashi's pick up line was on the back burner until that thought sunk in. It sprung forward again as he walked up the walkway.

Kakashi smiled stepping into his house. The fact he had a real conversation with Iruka made all the other crap of the day vanish. He was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down… until he saw his father.

The man was actually completely sober. It was worse when he was sober. With a sigh Kakashi prepared for the worst.

"Leave the Umino boy alone," were the first words spoken. "He doesn't need you fucking things up for him like you did for your friend."

"Asuma? Dad, he'd be doing that shit worse if it weren't for me hogging his smokes and taking his drinks," Kakashi shook his head and tried to walk past him to go upstairs.

"I hear you got in another fight today."

"Learned it from you," Kakashi replied.

"At least I got a faggot who can throw a punch," he smiled.

"At least I got a bastard who has a sense of humor," Kakashi shot back.

"Watch it," Sakumo warned.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "gonna hit me again? Bet Mom would love to see how we turned out."

"Don't talk about your mother."

"It's been six years!"

This earned him another slap, "no man truly heals after his wife's death."

"You're not a man. You're a piece of shit who drinks too much and hits his son," Kakashi retorted and then quickly maneuvered to the exit.

His father was right behind him but Kakashi had reached the yard by the time he was at the edge of the porch. "Don't come back here! Find some one else to take care of your ass!"

"Yeah, yeah, go get drunk!" Kakashi yelled back. He heard the screen door slam and knew it was the end of this round.

Sighing he shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the fort. Lighting a fire was the first thing he did seeing as he hadn't grabbed a jacket. He sat on an old tree stump closest to the warm flames and crossed his arms in an attempt to maintain body heat.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps coming toward him followed by Asuma's voice, "hey."

"Hey," Kakashi responded in a monotone voice.

"I didn't just ditch you to stiff you with the bill," Asuma sated.

Kakashi smiled, "really?"

"Yeah, sorry, guess I was an ass earlier huh? I'm your friend not your parent… 'sides you need some action," he joked.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, "yeah, been three months."

There was a moment of quiet as Asuma dug out another cigarette.

"Had a real conversation with Iruka today," Kakashi shared to fill the silence.

"Congratulations," Asuma replied.

"Dad wants me to leave him alone too," Kakashi stated.

"I still think it would be smart if you did," Asuma advised.

"I know… It's just he makes me want to be better you know. I kinda like that feeling," he sighed, "but I guess you're right nothing will happen there so I should keep looking and label him as friend."

Asuma nodded, "I got a message from Yamato."

"Really?" Kakashi was extremely interested but didn't show it in fear of being teased.

"Yeah, he's moving back," Asuma shared.

"What? Why? When?" Kakashi rattled off one worded questions.

"Yup, grades, better suited for public school, and towards the end of the month," Asuma answered blowing out a puff of smoke.

Kakashi could do little to hide his smile, "do you think he's changed any?"

"You mean from the guy you made out with on your bed? Yeah, probably," Asuma shrugged. "More than likely he's straight now, sorry."

"It's okay… you're probably right," he sighed again and slumped forward. "He's the one that ever really mattered… first kiss you know?"

"Sadly, I do 'cuse you repeat the story all the time," Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll stop telling you," Kakashi retorted.

"Good," Asuma confirmed.

"Just don't ask about the hickie tomorrow," Kakashi advised.

"What?"

"I'm still on with Genma tonight," he smirked. "I'll just have to sneak back into my house…"

"Dad throw you out again?"

"Yup," Kakashi shrugged.

"Tough luck," Asuma shook his head.

"Nah I left my window unlocked," he waved off. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go," Kakashi shared standing up, "I'm freezing and need a nap before Genma gets there."

"Alright, I'll wait for the fire to go out," Asuma stated, "see ya in school tomorrow."

"Yup, night," Kakashi said already walking away.

Asuma replied with a grunt and Kakashi continued on his way home. To get into his house he had to climb the tree at the end of the porch to get onto the roof and then he went in through his window. Crossing his room he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before snuggling under his covers to get warm.

He relaxed into his pillow then brought his hands up behind his head. Memories form the last time Genma was in his room came back and soon he drifted into a light sleep with a smile while his mind mixed images of his friend and his crush.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3 yay! First slash of the story below. I hope it's good. Enjoy!

**A Public School Tale- Pt 3**

Kakashi was woken from his sleep with a tap at his window. Groaning he turned on the desk lamp, looked at the clock and rolled out of bed. He crossed his room and pushed the window open before stepping back to make room for the body to come in. "Wow, 'Kashi, couldn't wait for me to get here to start strippin'?" Genma smirked.

"You're late," Kakashi ignored the comment.

"Sorry, wanted to make sure I looked good for you," he excused.

Kakashi smiled and shook his head while walking back towards the bed.

Genma grinned and reached up to untie his bandana while following.

He sank down onto the edge of his bed and Genma stopped between his knees, leaning over him. Kakashi grinned lifting the loose shirt and leaning forward to press his lips to the milky skin. Genma pulled his shirt off as Kakashi started working on his pants. He smirked and ran his fingers through silver hair but Kakashi fell back onto his bed as soon as Genma was down to his boxers. "Tease," he hissed.

"No, tease would be walking out," Kakashi corrected. "I'm in the mood for more… equally beneficial pleasure. Translation: fuck me," his fingers laced and came up behind his head like a cradling pillow.

Genma accepted the invitation and climbed over the body sprawled on the bed before him, "gladly."

Foreplay was for first timers and lovers. They were neither and this wasn't about romance. This was about making a boyfriend jealous and own personal release. This was casual and unconnected, no stings attached sex, like it always was.

Genma buried his face into Kakashi's neck. He kissed the pale skin before opening his mouth to it. Kakashi groaned letting his head fall to the side while Genma marked him.

It was important that he did. It proved to Raido that Genma's bragging wasn't just empty words. It also proved Kakashi innocent. Genma had initiated this, he was the one to be angry at.

Kakashi's eyes fell on the window as fingers worked on his pants. He lifted his hips to let them be pulled off but he never lost sight of the dark room across the street.

Fingers moved up his sides while Genma shifted up to rest his hips over Kakashi's, drawing a small gasp and light moan.

Kakashi's eyes drifted closed, all thoughts of Iruka had been erased. Genma was here, he was real. It was his hips rocking against him, it was his hands touching and teasing.

Kakashi whimpered when they stopped to linger by the hem of his own boxers. He pushed his hips up in a feeble attempt to get them to go lower. "Genma…" his hands curled around the sheets at his sides.

For the same reason it was important for Kakashi to be marked it was for Genma not to. Genma was not his to claim. He belonged to Raido. If Kakashi valued his life he was to follow this code. Although Genma didn't care if Kakashi got a little dominant, bitey, or his nails left imprints, Raido did and not only were the two friends but he knew how he fought. Raido was a dirty fighter.

Kakashi was a head on, fist fighter. He could take a few hits to the face or blows to the chest. It was stab wounds that put him out quickly, as with most people.

A shaky breath left him as Genma pushed in. His head feel back and jaw went slack. He could feel Genma's thick breath on his face and snarl in his voice, "god you're so tight."

Kakashi didn't get to respond because Genma thrust the rest of the way into his body with a rugged groan. Kakashi gasped his back arching and sharp cuss piercing the air as his hands tightened in the bed sheets. "Maybe… if you and Raido… fought more…" he managed to speak around heavy pants and thick swallows.

"Then… this wouldn't be… such a _treat_ ," on the last word he rolled his hips hard.

Kakashi's body shook in pleasured tremors as another string of curses flew into the air.

"God, I love your ass, 'Kashi," Genma fell to his ear.

Kakashi moaned his response, "shut up and fuck it."

The corners of Genma's lips curled up. His hand sank down Kakashi's body before curling under a thigh and pulling it up to his own hip for a better angle.

Kakashi's head threw back in a loud gasp. He sat up on his elbows and Genma took the skin of his shoulder into his mouth.

Their hips moved together in a fast and frenzied series of bucks and thrusts. Genma, finding the pleasure spiking sweet spot nearly every time. Kakashi gripped hard at the sheets now, his hips moving desperately, Genma's name passed his lips over and over. His mind was completely blank, his body on the highest of highs.

He felt his stomach tense and couldn't stop himself, he was officially over the edge. With a violent tremor he arched his back and hips fell into a slow uneven roll.

Genma's hands tightened their hold on Kakashi's pale flesh of hip and side as he also fell out of rhythm. With a groan he pushed himself deep inside the other body before coming to a full stop.

Kakashi collapsed back onto his bed, his chest rising and falling quickly as he struggled to catch his breath. He mouthed Genma's name twice more in aftershock.

After a long moment of having Genma's full weight on him he felt the other body shift up and then was gone. He sat up once more to see him collecting his clothes and sliding them on.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his tousled hair and turned to sit on the edge of his bed with a slight wince. "Heh, school will be fun tomorrow," he laughed lightly.

"Yeah those seats are tough enough on the ass," Genma smiled while sliding on his shirt.

Kakashi nodded. It was always awkward afterward. When Genma was putting his shoes back on Kakashi forced himself up to grab his boxers and put them back on before following Genma to the window. "See ya tomorrow," Genma said in parting.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded and with a sigh he shut out the night air before taking a look to Iruka's window.

A smile leaked onto his face as he saw the boy looking back. He put up a hand in a wave. It was almost reluctantly returned.

It was obvious Iruka had seen Genma. The look on his face said it all and it was just so damn cute. Whatever reason Iruka woke up at one in the morning didn't matter because he certainly wound up getting an eyeful.

Kakashi tuned back around and climbed under his covers, his smile never fading until he was far off in sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he showered and dressed before his dad even had a chance to get home. He was just in a good mood. Well, getting your brains fucked out the night before will have that effect on you.

It was kind of important that he avoided his father this particular morning. The large purple mark on his neck made it painfully obvious he hadn't spent the night alone. So he managed to be out of the house early enough to only get a glimpse of the man.

Stepping onto the sidewalk he noticed Iruka do the same and he smiled, "hey."

"Hi," Iruka told his shoes. "Look, I won't tell anyone what I saw last night."

Kakashi laughed, "don't worry 'bout it. Whole school will know by lunch."

"Oh…" Iruka readjusted his school bag.

Kakashi finally noticed the way he was tilted due to it, "hey do you need help with that?"

"Nah, it's just my A and P stuff… and physics," he excused.

"You sure, looks like it's weighing you down," Kakashi persisted.

Iruka sighed, "fine here," and passed his bag to the older teen.

Kakashi took this as a inward victory to winning Iruka's affection.

"So who was that guy?" Iruka asked after a moment of silence. "I didn't hear any rumors you had a boyfriend."

"Because he's not my boyfriend, don't got one. That was my friend, he's dating my other friend and they're fighting so he wanted me to make him jealous," Kakashi explained.

"So he used you," Iruka concluded.

"Why does everyone say that like it's a bad thing?" Kakashi sighed.

"Because it is," Iruka stated, "he has no emotional interest in you. It's just a physical relationship. Those aren't healthy."

"Clearly you've never had one," Kakashi scoffed.

At this Iruka became a little aggravated, "yes, I am a virgin but that doesn't mean I don't know what happens to people."

Kakashi shook his head and watched a car pass, "look, I know you're trying to help but I dug myself into this hole. Besides, this will probably be the last time I see Genma. Raido's getting miffed."

Iruka nodded and the silence was back. Kakashi smiled, "hey, I was right, you are a peeper."

Iruka's eyes went wide and blushed, either from anger or embarrassment, either way it was adorable. "I am not!"

"Yuh-huh," Kakashi argued.

"I had a nightmare and got up think when I saw-" he stopped now in embarrassment.

"Genma and I bumpin' uglies," he supplied.

"You're gross," Iruka stated.

"Nah, what's gross is this thing he does with his tongue," Kakashi smiled.

"EW!" Iruka clapped his hands over his ears, "please stop!"

"Alright, alright," Kakashi waved off. "We're almost to school," he informed.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed.

"Want your bag back?" He asked.

"It can wait till we get there," Iruka informed.

"You wanna be seen with me?"

"I don't care what people think," Iruka shared.

"Yeah ya do otherwise you wouldn't make such an effort to avoid me all the time," Kakashi accused.

"Well I did. I don't anymore," Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Why's that?" Kakashi pressed waiting for the one little glimmer of hope.

"You're kinda cool," and there it was.

"Ruru!" A girl shouted waving at them from across the school yard.

Iruka waved back only half enthusiastically.

"Ruru?" Kakashi asked turning towards him.

"Yeah my friends make nicknames by repeating a piece of your name, like Ruru or Zuzu," Iruka explained.

"Oh, mine just shorten it, like 'Kashi or 'Suma," he said while passing the bag.

Iruka smiled, "then see ya latter, 'Kashi."

"You too, Ruru," Kakashi responded and the two parted to join their own groups, his smile never fading.

Asuma nodded his head in gretting, Kakashi nodded back.

"Genma not enough, 'Kashi, onto your next victim?" Yugao joked.

Kakashi turned his top half to look at Iruka talking to his friends, which he got a glimpse of before Raido storming towards him gained his attention. He turned around quickly watching his friends look up to the oncoming explosion.

"You're dead, Hatake!" A voice behind him shouted catching most if not all attention.

Kakashi's smile turned into a smirk, they had a code, Raido wasn't serious. So he turned around to face his attacker, "hey, Raido."

What he got next was extremely unexpected, a hard punch to the face, "you smug slut!"

Kakashi nearly fell but Raido's hand grabbed his shirt collar to hold him in place so he could keep wailing.

Asuma pushed away Kurenai and was on his feet in no time. With a reach into his pocket he stepped in and a hard metal hit Raido across the jaw. The larger body went down hard and Kakashi collapsed. He groaned and staggered back to his feet before swaying in drunken-like steps before his knees gave out and his world went dark.

When he woke up he had a throbbing headache and was in the nurses office. He sat up with a groan and held his head to keep the room from spinning.

"Good you're up, the principal wants to see you," the woman who was leaning over a boy with a thermometer in his mouth informed him.

Kakashi didn't object, just swung his legs over the table like bed and focused on not stumbling his way to the office. The second he got there the secretary pointed to the door.

He nodded and went in, Asuma and his father both looked up with similar faces. Kakashi sank into the chair next to his friend. His eyes fell to the brass knuckles on the center of the desk and then looked at Asuma in question.

The teen shrugged and Kakashi smiled through a split lip.

"Boys," the man cut off the silent conversation then shook his head almost as if wondering where to begin. "Who started this fight?"

"Raido," they both answered.

The principal sighed, "I gathered that. Why?"

"Oh… He sorta slept with his boyfriend," Asuma pointed his thumb towards Kakashi.

"I don't care what you do in your personal life but why must you bring it into my school?" He rubbed his temples as if getting a headache. Then turned to Kakashi, "go home, you can't possibly function after receiving such a beating and, Asuma, you're suspended for the weapon, not to mention grounded. So just go home," he waved them towards the door.

Asuma stood and followed instruction but Kakashi lingered at the desk, "is it okay if I go to your house? Dad won't be happy about a number of things…"

"Yeah, Kakashi, I don't care but if I find you've gotten in the liquor cabinet again-"

"In all honesty I just want to sleep," he shared.

The man nodded and looked at a paper on his desk signaling the end of the conversation. Kakashi turned and left the office to find Asuma waiting for him just outside the main doors. "I'm going home with you," he stated.

"Figured as much," Asuma said finding another smoke and lighting up.

"I can't believe this," Kakashi shook his head.

"I told ya he was pissed," Asuma shrugged. "Nice shiner, matches Genma's hickie."

"Nice knuckles, piss poor fighter, when you get those?"

"Couple weeks ago. Brought 'em today cuse I had a feeling shit would be going down," Asuma explained.

"So where's Raido?" Kakashi asked.

"Home," he shared.

"I'll stop by there later," Kakashi sighed, "try and fix this."

"Give him some time to cool off first," his friend suggested.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed. "So did I look like as big as a loser as I think I did?"

"Nah, man you took that beating like a pro," Asuma grinned

Kakashi shook his head and looked at his feet. "Hey, tell your dad thanks for me later."

"Why?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I know there's a lot of times when I should of gotten suspended and he just gave me a couple detentions."

"Yeah, he doesn't want you going home when you don't have to," Asuma sighed letting out a stream of gray smoke.

"You told him about my dad," it was a statement not a question.

Kakashi had figured out awhile ago that the Sarutobi family knew what went on in his house. Asuma's father always took an easy on him when it came to punishment and he was internally grateful.

When they reached Asuma's house he unlocked the door to let them in. The first thing Kakashi did was lay out on Asuma's bed. His friend got on his computer in the corner and spent the next half an hour cussing at damn technology.

Kakashi listened to his rants and smiled throwing in a grunt of agreement every once in awhile but never opening his eyelids or moving and before he knew it he was out.


	4. Part 4

Here you go, my dear readers, an update. Enjoy and reviews are always lovely. :)

**A Public School Tale-Pt 4**

The sound of a cell phone finally caught enough attention deemed worthy of opening one eye. "Hey, 'Suma, you got a message," he announced to the empty room. When the noise stopped the cell actually rang then beeped to alert a missed call. "'Suma!," Kakashi shouted hoping he'd come in and find who was so desperate to talk to him.

Next he heard the phone downstairs ring and he groaned in utter annoyance. He forced his body to at least sit up when Asuma finally came back into the room to pick up the cell that was ringing again but didn't get to it in time, "god can't a guy take a piss?"

"Nope, they'll always find you," Kakashi yawned, "it still Friday?"

Asuma nodded to answer his friend while putting his phone to his ear.

Kakashi stretched and looked at the alarm clock. "Alright, man, I gotta go. See ya later?" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, good luck with the old man," Asuma put a hand over the receiver.

Kakashi gave a sarcastic look and made himself get up and leave the Sarutobi residence.

It was past four o'clock, school was long from over and his father was far from sober. It was obvious when he walked through the door and found the TV blaring.

He walked into the living room and turned it down without a word. "Whatcha doin' can't hear it now!" His father objected.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the entertainment center, "yeah, and neither can the neighbors."

The man was about to retort when he laughed, "the hell happen' to 'ou?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "how many have you had?"

"How any 'unches you get?" he responded, "deserved 'em all, faggot." With his last word he took another drink from the bottle in his hand.

It took a second for the anger to its reach boiling point before Kakashi grabbed his father by the collar and pulled him up close to his face, "I am a faggot and you are a fuck up. I got the better deal, you son of a bitch, now stop drinking before you die on me." He tossed him back down onto the couch and walked out the door.

His feet stopped when he reached the curb and he fell onto it with his face in his hands. It hurt, everything hurt.

He heard a sound and looked up to see Iruka, trash bag in hand. The boy glanced at him then continued on his chore before crossing the street to sit besides Kakashi. "So, was it worth it?"

Kakashi shook his head, "not even close."

Iruka nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"So who's that chick that keeps hanging on you?" Kakashi asked.

"What?"

"She's all over you nearly every morning," Kakashi clarified.

"Anko? She is not," Iruka denied.

Kakashi snorted, "sure whatever. She's kinda cute I guess. I don't really know what qualifies girls as cute but I'm guessing it's the tits."

"Kakashi," Iruka scolded in a very teacher-like tone of voice.

"What? I know, I got straight friends and according to Asuma and Hayate that's all they think about," Kakashi defended.

"So what do gay guys think about? A nice ass?" Iruka questioned.

Kakashi thought a moment and then shrugged, "pretty much."

"Is that's why you flirt with me? You think I have a nice ass?" Iruka accused.

Again Kakashi took a second to think, "yeah, I'd say it's right up there."

Iruka shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So why do you let me flirt with you?" Kakashi grinned.

Iruka's eyes went wide and a light pink started to flush across his cheeks, "I do not!"

"Yeah ya do. You just acknowledged the fact that I do flirt with you. Meaning you know I like you and yet you don't stop me. So why don't you stop me?" He leaned closer.

"I-I um… I like the attention," Iruka excused hurriedly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "liar. You clearly get the same type of attention from this Anko chick and you don't seem the type to be an attention whore. So again why do you let me flirt with you?"

"I uh…" Iruka's eyed darted looking for the best escape route no doubt. He noticed his friend walking down the street. "Hey, Zuzu!"

Kakashi smiled good enough excuse to change the subject.

"Hey, Ruru," Mizuki removed his hands from his pockets and sank down to sit on the other side of Iruka. He leaned forward though to talk to Kakashi, "hey, man gotta cig?"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow and replied with a smug grin, "why, ain't like you ever smoked one."

"Have too," Mizuki defended.

"Really? How often?" Kakashi pressed.

"Enough," Mizuki answered with a cool shrug.

Kakashi reached in front of Iruka to grab the boy's hand and pull it near him for inspection before tossing it back, "nope. Bet you've never even held one. They stain your skin yellow." He held up his own hand in example.

"How do you know I don't use my other hand," Mizuki retorted.

Kakashi shook his head, "well if you are right handed then you gotta hold it with your left at some point, if you do smoke that often, which again I doubt you've ever tried it."

Mizuki crossed his arms and cursed under his breath.

"And to answer your question: no, I don't have any on me. I bum mine from Asuma," Kakashi stated while standing. "That reminds me… I'm meeting him for a beer."

Mizuki got up too, "hey, can we come?"

"Zuzu," Iruka complained, "we got a test Monday. We have to study."

"Come on, Ruru, we can study tomorrow," Mizuki pleaded.

The tan teen sighed and looked at Kakashi.

The senior evaluated the situation. He'd get to spend time with Iruka… and Mizuki. The later was annoying but if it meant spending time with Iruka… "Sure, I don't care," he shrugged and started heading towards the end of the cul-de-sac, pretending not to care if they followed.

Kakashi sat down in the old lawn chair with a sigh while the chatting sophomores evaluated the space and where to sit. Perhaps this was a bad idea.

"Nice place," Mizuki mused sinking onto the tree stump.

"Thanks," Kakashi said although his tone suggested it wasn't at all sincere. "'Suma and I put it together when we were kids."

"'Suma? Like Asuma Sarutobi, the principal's son?" Mizuki asked.

"Yup, he'll probably be here 'round sun down," Kakashi sighed and laid back in the chair.

"Oh…" the teen went quiet, well momentarily, "you two… uh… together?"

Kakashi laughed, really, full on hysterics, laughed, "no! He's straighter than an arrow, kid! Not to mention he's got himself a girl. My god, kid, how big a slut you think I am?"

Iruka giggled, "come on, Zuzu, 'Kashi doesn't date anyway, remember?"

"Wait, what?" Kakashi sat up, his interest peaked.

Iruka turned to look at the silver haired senior, "you don't do the whole boyfriend thing, right? That's what Izumo and Kotetsu said."

"Well, they lied," Kakashi laid back again, "I'd love to have a boyfriend but it's finding one that's the hard part."

"Oh…" Iruka contemplated his shoes again.

"I hear Zabuza's a fag," Mizuki shared.

"Zuzu, don't use that word," Iruka scolded.

"And Zabuza's an ass," Kakashi added, "not to mention a pedophile… Rumor says he's snagged himself a middle schooler."

"Oh… well, Genma's free now," Mizuki offered.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, after Radio beat your face in he and Genma had a yelling match and apparently they broke up. So now Genma's all yours."

Kakashi snorted, "never wanted him. Him and me are friends. We fuck because him and Raido fight and now that their not together we don't got a reason to fuck."

"So you're his booty- er dick-call?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Kakashi shrugged, "and you were right the first time."

"You're the girl? I thought- you know, you seem tuff not-" Mizuki struggled to find the words.

At this point Iruka had decided that his shoes were the most interesting thing in the whole universe and nothing would draw his attention from them.

"Well, it depends honestly," Kakashi shared, "with Genma and Raido they were already obligated to each other. There's only so much a guy can get away with when messing with someone's partner. I took bottom because that's all I was getting but I do like control sometimes, it was just smart not to exercise it in that circumstance."

The sophomore went extremely quiet. Kakashi smiled victoriously.

"Hey, who invited the twerps?" Asuma asked upon entering the group.

"They sorta followed," Kakashi looked up at him.

Asuma glanced at Iruka and grinned, "well, I only brought two bottles so…"

Kakashi looked at the younger teens then back at Asuma, "too bad for them. I gotta get shitfaced."

Asuma nodded clearly getting the message and handing the extra drink to his friend.

Kakashi never drank to get drunk. He drank to get buzzed, but these kids didn't know that. To them he was a badass senior that said fuck the rules and that's the way he liked it. It kept people like them from getting to far in his territory and potentially hurting him while he worked to protect them.

Kakashi was no hero but he'd gladly take a bullet for someone who deserved to be saved. In this case it was a beer from a kid that needed to stay clean. The best way to get out was staying sober and Kakashi didn't want anyone stuck in this hell hole that had a chance of a better life.

This town was a whirlpool, once caught you're doomed.

Asuma sat on a old metal stool and fished out a cigarette.

Kakashi smiled, "hey, man, can I bum one of them?"

Asuma sighed but handed over the one he had retrieved for himself and then pulled out another.

Kakashi looked over at Mizuki, playing with the cancer stick in his fingers, "you still interested?"

Asuma looked at him questioningly then smiled seeing the teen go into a nervous fidget. Embarrass him into never trying one. A tactic rarely used.

"Hey, Yamato's moving in tomorrow," Asuma shared to change the subject and make Mizuki miss his chance.

"You said end of the month," Kakashi stated, finally putting the cigarette between his lips and reaching a hand out for a lighter.

"It is the end of the month, dude," Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Who's Yamato?" Iruka asked.

"'Kashi's ex-boyfriend… I guess," Asuma shrugged.

"No, not boyfriend, we never technically made it official so therefore we couldn't of broken up. Meaning he's not my ex-anything. He's just an old friend," Kakashi corrected.

"Yeah, friend you made out with and still have feelings for," Asuma smirked. He was also aware of Kakashi's liking of Iruka, as well as most of his friends, and he was damned if he was a bad wing man.

Kakashi sighed but didn't deny a thing. He sometimes thought him and Asuma shared brain waves or something. He clearly was trying to make Iruka jealous or feel some type of conflicting emotion that would result with the boy jonesing for him.

"Is he a senior?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah he's in our grade, that'd be why you've never heard of him. He left freshmen year," Kakashi explained.

"Oh, what happened?" Iruka was good at keeping up conversation politely, his friend good at rude out bursts so he figured he should do the speaking for delicate matters such as past love interests. He was curious about Kakashi. He wanted to learn more and not just because he had a paper in Human Development due and still no topic.

"His parents shipped him off after my dad caught us," Kakashi sighed to release gray smoke and then follow up with a drink.

"I'm sorry," Iruka offered.

"It's okay," Kakashi waved off, "that's life. Well, my life anyway."

"Oh, hey, Kurenai was trying to call me earlier," Asuma cut in, "yeah she wants to go to this party tomorrow, you in?"

Kakashi shook his head, "nah, man, you know I hate house parties. Too many people and noise, too little space, and I can't risk another bust."

"Ah, come on, Kurenai's friend is bringing this guy from the town over. She says he's cute," Asuma urged.

Kakashi chuckled, "seen a picture?"

"No," Asuma stated.

"Then he's not cute," Kakashi concluded before another drink.

"Where's the party at?" Mizuki asked.

"Um… Ebisu's I think," Asuma shared.

"Isn't he graduated already?" Kakashi interjected.

Asuma shrugged, "hey, man, fee beer, what more do you need to know?"

"Yeah, have fun, I'll pass," Kakashi stated. "Besides I can't really make a good impression with this face," for emphasis he pointed to his black eye.

"I don't know, I think it kinda makes you look more interesting," Iruka stated.

Mizuki snorted, "yeah it says fuck with me and die."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "but I'm the one with the beat up face."

"Well, just say something like, you should see the other guy," Mizuki smiled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Really, I don't think anyone will fall for that, Zuzu," Iruka argued.

"Hey, what time is it?" Kakashi looked at his friend.

Asuma removed his cell phone to see the clock, "late."

"Alright, I gotta go," he stomped out his smoke and took one last drink before putting the bottle with the collective group of them.

"Yeah, me too," Asuma agreed and stood up.

"See ya, man," Kakashi waved half heartedly to his retreating friend before looking at the sophomores, "come on, I'll walk you guys to Iruka's," Kakashi stated.

The filed in Mizuki on one side, Iruka on the other.

"So that's it? You just drink and talk?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, what'd you'd think would happen?" Kakashi retorted

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I was hoping for a drink."

"Why, kid, you don't need that shit. 'Sides you're too young," Kakashi objected.

"Technically so are you," he shot back.

"Yeah, but it's expected of me and I got more fucked up problems than you do so stop trying to screw up your life."

"What do you care?" Mizuki asked kicking a rock.

"I care a lot, really. I live with regrets and I don't wanna see anyone else feel the same. But hey, I'm not your parent and I won't rat you out so go on live the way you want," Kakashi concluded.

When they reached the point where their paths split Mizuki started right for the front door but Kakashi kept Iruka back, "hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Iruka nodded.

"If he goes to that party go with him. Keep him out of trouble," Kakashi's voice lowered even more.

"Okay," Iruka agreed and Kakashi let go of the tan wrist letting him go.

"Oh and, Ruru, I'll still flirt with you," he announced before crossing the street

He found himself home alone again. He climbed the stairs with a yawn and collapsed onto his bed before rolling onto his side to pull his orange book out of hiding. He sat up with his legs folded and began reading.

But the pages didn't hold his interest long so he went in search for something to eat. In finding an apple he laid out on the couch.

He crossed his feet over the armrest and within an hour Kakashi was deep into sleep with a browning apple core on the coffee table.


	5. Part 5

A Saturday in the day in the life of Kakashi Hatake. ENJOY! :)

**A Public School Tale-Pt 5**

With a yawn and cat-like stretch Kakashi finally opened his eyes to midmorning light. With a few blinks he was ready to face the day. He rolled onto his feet with popping protest from his joints followed by another yawn/stretch combo.

"Morning, princess," was his greeting from the kitchen table.

"Morning, bastard," Kakashi replied before disappearing up the stairs. He frowned at his reflection before ruffling his hair where it had been flattened. He turned his head sideways to see a profile, rose an eyebrow at his own reflection, then with a shrug he went back to his original task.

He pulled clothes from his dresser and tossed them onto his bed to be reevaluated and exchanged before he went for his shower.

The bathroom was small to say the least. A standing sink and mirror across from the standard toilet and the tub consuming the left space. Two towels were on the rack, one his one his father's.

He turned on the water to let it warm up while he pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper by the door. He paused to see his naked torso's reflection to see how many marks littered his skin.

Ugly yellow bruises from not so long ago fights, an angry scar from an ungraceful fall off a dirt bike, Genma's bite marks, all were accounted for. With a sigh he turned to his jeans. He stepped out of them and into the shower that had now reached a relaxing level of warmth.

He tilted his head back, letting the stream sink into his hair while his hands continuously ran through it to keep it from falling into his face. Then with a content hum he stepped fully into the spray to wash away unseen dirt and grime.

His mind slowly drifted away. Today he was going to Asuma's knowing he was going to go see Yamato while they moved in and then there was the party. Stupid people doing stupid things and impressionable kids caught in the mix.

If Mizuki was any kind of intelligent he'd stay away and keep Iruka from getting involved. Sad thing is the guy seemed incredibly lacking in the common sense department. Hopefully Iruka could convince him to spend his time doing something more productive.

With a regretful sigh Kakashi shut off the water and pulled back the curtain. He pulled his towel from the rack and ran it through his hair quickly before wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the tub and opened the door for the steam to escape while he opened the cabinet behind the mirror. He pulled his razor and shaving cream from the top shelf to set them on the edge of the sink that he had gathered a small pool of water at the bottom of.

His friend had well mastered the scruffy look but Kakashi wasn't a fan. His father often commented on how this was the only thing that still made his son a man. If it weren't for this morning ritual he'd be nothing more than a chick with a dick.

With the final swipe from neck to jaw he declared it good enough and let the sink drain while he dried his face before leaving the bathroom and crossing the hall again.

He dropped his towel and slid into a new pair of boxers. He sprayed on his daily deodorant and pulled on his dark blue shirt and jeans with a hole in the knee followed by a green vest he only zipped up half way. With a few product added to his silver hair he announced himself presentable and went back down stairs.

He told his father nothing in passing before walking out the door and the man responded with the same silence.

Kakashi walked toward the sidewalk but his feet were pulled off route when he saw Iruka sitting on his porch swing. Iruka looked up when he sat down next to him. "What's up?"

"My English paper," he answered before closing the binder. "Zuzu's going to the party today."

Kakashi nodded sadly, "yeah, figured as much. I can have my friends keep an eye on him if you don't wanna go."

"I don't want to go but I feel like he's sort of my obligation," Iruka stated.

"Yeah… Look, 'Suma's going too. I know he looks and acts tuff but he's really a big softy. If you have an issue just find him and don't be afraid to pull him away from his girlfriend," Kakashi instructed.

"Um… can I just call you?" Iruka asked.

"You got my number?"

"No," Iruka said like it was obvious.

"Then that might be a problem," Kakashi smiled, "give me your pencil."

Iruka handed it to him. Kakashi wrote on the binder cover the series of digits that belonged to the small device most teens owned. "I'll be there in a heart beat, okay?"

Iruka nodded and Kakashi stood up, "I gotta go. Some straight men need saving from horrible fashion choices." He smiled when Iruka gave a small laugh. "One of them happens to be my best friend, so see ya."

"Yeah, good luck," Iruka opened his binder again and Kakashi walked off the porch. He put his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched in their usual manor as he walked the familiar path to the Sarutobi residence.

Asuma's father answered the door, took one look at the teen on his porch and let out a long sigh of gray smoke before stepping aside and pointing his pipe towards the stairs. Kakashi nodded and bounded up towards Asuma's room. "Don't worry, I'm here to help," he announced upon entry.

Asuma was staring in at the clothes in his closet, "what makes you think I need help?"

"You're straight," Kakashi responded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Asuma chuckled, "yeah, okay, but I called Kurenai and she said she was coming to my rescue."

"Great, I'll take a nap then," Kakashi smiled and laid out on the bed.

Asuma rolled his eyes, "I don't get why I can't pick out my clothes myself. I do every other day."

"Yeah but Kurenai's friends from her old school are going to be at this party. She wants you to meet their approval," Kakashi explained.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess," Asuma shrugged. "So you going to see Yamato today?"

"Yeah, they move back to their old house?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so," Asuma answered holding up a shirt, "what's wrong with this?"

"You mean besides the hole and stain?" Kakashi sat up again.

"Asuma, please tell me that you seriously weren't considering that," a female voice reprimanded from the doorway.

"Hi, Kurenai," Kakashi greeted, "you know I would never let him."

Asuma sighed, "I'm not a kid and you two aren't my parents."

"Of course not, dear, that'd be incest," Kurenai replied kissing her boyfriend's cheek. The she turned to the closet, "now let's see what we've got to work with…"

Asuma joined his friend on the edge of the bed. "Hey, how's it being gay? You got people picking out your clothes for you?"

Kakashi laughed, "nope, but I know when clothes need tossed."

"Alright then I'm changing sides," Asuma crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure, but this does mean you can't play with 'the girls' anymore," Kurenai said still looking through the hangers.

"Ah…" Asuma whined and got up to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, "I was only kidding." He kissed the side of her neck, "so do 'the girls' and I still get to play?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "we are all teenagers here you can say boobs."

"Boobs," Asuma answered.

"Here you're wearing this," Kurenai handed him a black T-shirt from the shelf before moving to his dresser. "With these pants. I'm going to Yugao's, try to stay descent," she warned.

"Come on, Kurenai, we're just going up the street. We'll probably just hang out with Yamato, catch up, you know," Asuma defended.

"Yeah, well he's moving in today, they might ask you to help," she explained, "and you should."

"Okay, okay," Asuma groaned, "go have a girls day. I'm gonna chill with the guys."

"Alright have fun," Kurenai gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh yeah, hanging with the queers," Kakashi added with a grin.

Asuma pondered that thought a second before pulling his girlfriend into a short snog. Kurenai was the one that broke the kiss and smiled shaking her head, "pick me up at Yugao's."

"Kay, babe," Asuma agreed.

"Utterly repulsive," Kakashi scoffed.

Asuma grinned and kissed Kurenai one more time before she left. "Okay, I'm gonna shower and change," he said before tossing his phone at his friend, "hit ignore if it goes off."

"Kay," Kakashi replied as if receiving an order and not really caring. He flipped open the cell as the bathroom door closed. He decided to scroll through the recent messages but after a few rather dirty ones he decided that that was not a good idea.

He pushed the device away and laid down on the large bed. He contemplated the things left off with Yamato. Would he of changed? Would he still have feelings for him? Kakashi did but he wasn't quite sure they could be deemed feelings. He was definitely not in love, you don't fall in love after one kiss. But there was something there and he was a little scared to lose that hope when he finally saw him again.

Yamato was the only one who showed him emotional attraction, as Iruka called it.

Kakashi sighed and rolled onto his stomach to put his face in the pillow. Kakashi was used and abused, the people he liked or would even settle for didn't return the same feelings. Yamato was his only hope of happiness and with his luck he was probably straight.

Asuma came out of the bathroom dressed in the clothes his girlfriend had assigned him. "Alright let's go, I told him we'd show up around noon," he stated while pulling a cigarette from the box on his dresser and lighting up. He pocketed the carton and made way for the door, his Kakashi following.

"We driving or walking?"

"Driving," he stated.

"It's just up the street," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah but Yugao's house is across town and I'm going from Yamato's to there," Asuma countered.

"Whatever," Kakashi shrugged.

"See ya later!" Asuma shouted as he walked out the front door.

Kakashi climbed into the red Jeep. It was beaten up and missing a few things, like a review mirror and hubcaps, but it had a running motor and got you where you were going. Asuma's cup-holder had become an ash tray and dashboard a trash can.

"So you want me to give you a ride home when I leave?" Asuma asked while looking over his shoulder to pull out of the driveway.

"Depends," Kakashi shrugged.

"You mean depends on if it's awkward between you two," Asuma corrected.

"Yup," Kakashi confirmed, bringing his knees up to the dashboard and leaning back. "It's just, you know, I don't care, well I do, but I can easily not care," Kakashi shared.

"Whereas you don't know about him," Asuma offered.

"Yeah," Kakashi let his head fall back against the seat.

The rest of the short ride was in silence.

When Asuma pulled up to the cub next to the moving truck two men stepped out, one Yamato's father. "Hey, Asuma, here to help us and you've brought-… Kakashi?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Still gay?" His arms crossed.

"Flamboyantly," Kakashi smiled.

With a long sigh he picked up a box and started for the garage, "Yamato's in the house."

The two ventured into the house and then were redirected upstairs by the lady of the house. Asuma knocked on the door jam to catch attention before walking in, Kakashi stayed in the doorway.

"Hey, here to fill me in on everything I missed?" Yamato asked, moving a box closer to his bed and sitting down to sort through it.

"Nope, here to ruff you up, new kid," Kakashi grinned.

Yamato finally looked up at the silver haired senior and was caught surprise be the large purple bruise, "whoa dude, what happened to your face?"

"Hey, your's isn't too pretty either," Kakashi shot back.

"Raido beat him up yesterday," Asuma answered the question.

"What for?" Yamato questioned.

"Slept with Genma," Kakashi stated.

"They still close huh," Yamato went back to his box.

"Not anymore they broke up," Kakashi shared.

"What?" The box had lost interest again.

"Oh, yeah they were dating," Asuma dug out another cigarette.

"Each other?" Yamato asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh," Kakashi confirmed with a nod.

"Wait… didn't Raido sleep with Shizune?"

"Yeah but last summer Raido finally caved and admitted he liked Genma back," Kakashi explained.

"So they've been dating since then?"

"Yeah, on and off," Asuma stated flicking ash off the end of his smoke out the window.

The room fell to an uncomfortable silence as a few details were sinking in and put into speech. Yamato looked up at Kakashi, "so that means you're still… uh-"

"Yup," Kakashi nodded.

"Oh, and I'm assuming you don't have a boyfriend," Yamato stated.

"No, but there is this guy he likes," Asuma shared.

Kakashi rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"So what's his name?" Yamato grinned.

"Oh, you'll meet him Monday," Asuma waved off.

"Speaking of, I got detention," Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, yeah," Asuma laughed, "and I'm suspended."

"Wait, aren't you grounded too, how are you going to the party tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Designated driver," Asuma shrugged.

"Party? Where?" Yamato arose from the background of the conversation.

"Ebisu's," Asuma said with a final drag off his cigarette before it was flicked out the window.

"Oh, you going?" The question was directed to Kakashi.

"Nope, make it a point of avoiding parties," he shared.

"So how was boarding school?" Asuma leaned against the dresser.

Yamato shrugged, "my dorm mate was a duchebag."

"A school full a boys…" Kakashi sighed, falling against the doorframe.

Yamato snorted, "none of them were cute."

Asuma and Kakashi shared a glance that said the same thing.

"Shaved heads and camo," Yamato ran his hand over the flat top upon his own cranium. "You get sort of sick of it."

"So safe to say you don't have a boyfriend," Kakashi grinned.

"What? No, I'm straight," Yamato corrected in a defensive manner.

"Alright then," Kakashi shrugged.

"No really, I am," he insisted.

"Didn't say you weren't," Kakashi retorted.

"Hey, I gotta get going," Asuma stood up and started for the door, he paused when he got to Kakashi, "need a ride?"

"Nah, it's outta your way, I'll walk," Kakashi smiled.

"Alright, see ya," Asuma waved in leaving.

"Why's he leaving early? Don't house parties start at like nine?"

"He's gotta get his girlfriend and all the people hitchin' a ride," Kakashi explained and finally stepped into the room. He pulled the desk chair closer to the bed before straddling it with the back between his knees. "So, how do you meet girls in an all guy school?"

"You gotta be friends with the guy who has a sister or cousin," he stated.

"Huh, you friend's with the guy who has a sister or a cousin?"

"You mean, do I have a girlfriend?"

"What, how did you get that idea?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, "no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, neither do I," Kakashi grinned.

"Well, no, you're gay," Yamato pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's still something we have in common," Kakashi shrugged.

Yamato smiled and shook his head.

"So… could you have tunes in this place?"

"Oh, man, you have no idea what true torture is until you live without Zeppelin," Yamato got up and grabbed a box off the desk. He rummaged trough it and found a few CDs. He opened one of the cases and removed the disk to put it in the player on his dresser.

Kakashi tried unsuccessfully to hide a laugh.

"What?"

"Just my taste in music has changed some…"

"What do you listen to?"

"Well, my favorite song by far would be The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang, you know it?"

"Yeah… but why?"

"Lost my virginity to it," he grinned, "worst sex ever but damn that song…"

"So uh kinda fair to say you've turned into a slut?"

Kakashi shrugged, "on occasion."

"Why aren't you going to this party?" Yamato changed the subject.

"Hate parties," Kakashi shrugged again.

"Really? Why?"

"Just do, can we drop it?"

"Yeah, sure," Yamato moved more boxes around and started a new topic, "who's 'Suma's girlfriend?"

"Kurenai Yuhi, she transferred 'bout a year ago," Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes from falling when a back was turned to him.

"Oh, what's she like?"

"Nice, actually really good for him. She teaching him how to be the perfect boyfriend," he smiled, "thing is 'Suma's a C average student."

Yamato laughed, "well, at least he found someone. I kinda like relationships, thing is I can't find a good girl."

"Huh, I kinda like floating through life with quick meaningless fucks," Kakashi stated

"But what about this guy you like?"

"He's way outta my league, too smart to fall for any line I give him and not to mention I'm competing with a girl for him," he sighed and folded his arms over the seat to rest his head.

"Oh, but what does that matter?" Yamato continued unpacking.

"You're kidding right? I have a strong feeling I'm the first guy to spark even a little romantic interest. To most people it's a little confusing and their immediate response is denial," he explained.

Yamato stopped moving, he sight falling to the empty boxes he was stacking, "oh…"

Kakashi got up and walked closer to the other teen, he even dared to put a hand on his shoulder but pulled it back when he felt him flinch, "look, I don't blame you. You didn't have time to think before they drilled into you the way things are supposed to be.

"No, Kakashi, I'm-"

"Straight," Kakashi finished for him, "because you are or because that's what you've been told you are?"

"Stop it," Yamato tensed.

Kakashi looked him in the eye for a long moment before his own fell with a sigh. He nodded and took a step back, "see you in school." He put his hands in his pockets before walking out of the room then continuing out of the house.

He kicked a rock along the sidewalk under the spotlights of streetlamps for a while. When he reached his house he took note that his father's truck was gone, meaning he was at the bar. Instead of going in he sat on the porch and let the cold breeze blow through him. He relaxed and closed his eyes, wishing he had a cigarette.

After a few more seconds of solidarity he got up and went for the door but the phone in his pocket didn't let him. He answered it boredly, "hello?"

"'KASHI?!" A voice boomed along with other background noises. "HI!" there was a series of giggles, "I-hic- I miss you 'Kashi! W're you?"

"Iruka? Iruka, are you drunk?"

More giggles, "nuh-uh, dey sayed it us non-al-alla-alcoholic."

"Damn it.. I'll be right there," Kakashi groaned and started walking.

"MmKay! Hey, 'Kashi… I ost Zuzu…"

"It's okay, Iruka, just stay where you are, okay?"

"Okay…" Iruka yawned, "I'm ired."

"Don't fall asleep, alright! Just keep talking to me!" His pace got faster.

Ebisu's house was about two blocks away but by the time he got there Iruka had hung up and he had broke into a run.

He opened the door and was greeted by a wall of bodies. He waded through the sea of people looking for any hope of familiarity. The clutter of people and sounds set off a rising level of anxiety. Each pair of eyes he meat changed with a blink. He shook his head to clear it before forcing his way through to get to the Umino sitting at a kitchen counter like fresh meat thrown to a group of hyenas.

Kakashi reached in a hand and pulled Iruka to his feet. The laughing instantly stopped.

"Hey, buddy, what's the problem?"

"I'm taking him home," Kakashi replied bitterly and walking away before they could say anything else.

"Zuzu…" Iruka protested but his staggering steps fell in behind Kakashi's.

"He'll be fine," Kakashi objected, pushing his way quickly towards the front door but was pulled off course by a could of smoke.

"Hey, what're you-" Asuma started to ask but stopped noticing the Umino being drug along behind his friend.

"Can you keep an eye out for Mizuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah sure," Asuma nodded and looked questioningly at him. Kakashi was acting weird.

"Thanks, now I'm getting the fuck outta here," Kakashi went back to his route.

He let out a long sigh once he stepped outside. He looked at Iruka, "you okay?"

Iruka nodded but his feet still tripped over each other. Kakashi leaned down while taking his arm and lifting it over his shoulders to carry his weight. "Come on, I'll take you to your aunts," he sighed again.

Iruka shook his head, "no… I can' she'll be ma-hic- mad."

"Alright…" Kakashi prayed his father wasn't home the rest of the walk. Whatever god was listening obviously heard him because the truck wasn't in the driveway.

Kakashi sat Iruka down in the kitchen chair, "how do you feel?"

Iruka looked around almost like he was confused, "this your house, 'Kashi…"

"Yes," Kakashi answered and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. He filled it with water and handed it to Iruka, "drink."

"I'm not thirsty," he objected.

"You might get dehydrated, drink," Kakashi insisted.

Iruka decided not to protest anymore and did as he was told. He leaned further forward than necessary to put it on the table. Then he fell back in his chair and closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning. "I'm still tired…"

Kakashi ran his hands down his face, "okay come on." He helped Iruka up and led him to the stairs. He guided the body to his bed and laid Iruka out to keep blood circulating, "sleep like this."

"Where you gonna sleep?" Iruka shifted his head to find a position that wasn't affected by his ponytail before sitting up and trying to pull it out.

"On the couch," Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and reached up to help the teen struggling with his uncomfortable hair tie. His fingers ran through soft chocolate locks when they fell, he smiled and let his hand linger, regretting having to let them go. His eyes roamed over the free hair, sinking down to meet the brown ones looking at him.

His mind lost track of that one single detail and he found himself leaning forward, desperate to feel those lips on his. Iruka timidly kissed back. His eyes drooped and hand slowly raised to hold the back of the senior's neck.

Kakashi moved closer still, his body turning and raising completely onto the bed. He rested his hand on the other side of Iruka's body to lift himself up to hover over him. All the while their lips never separating and the kiss deepening.

Kakashi explored Iruka's mouth eagerly, trying to taste everything that was purely Iruka. Sweet like sugar, tangy like fruit punch, and… bitter like alcohol.

Kakashi pulled away quickly, his eyes wide. The detail he had forgotten was back and with a vengeance. "You're drunk," he mentally hit himself as hard as he could. "Fuck, I shouldn't of done that," he climbed off the bed in a hurry.

"But…" Iruka tried to protest.

Kakashishook his head, "it doesn't mean anything if you won't remember in the morning…" He waited a second before he turned to leave. "Go to sleep, Iruka," he shut off the light and left the room.

Kakashi went back downstairs, shut off the kitchen lights as well and then laid out on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and released a long groan. His cell phone dared to break the silence and he reluctantly answered, "what?"

"Found Mizuki, took him home," Asuma stated.

"Great," Kakashi grunted.

"You're welcome," Asuma corrected, "what's up with you? You were acting weird at the party. Someone harass you?"

"No…" Kakashi denied.

"Whatever, you'll tell me tomorrow, right?"

"Nope," he stated.

"I'll beat his face in," Asuma offered.

"Yeah right. I'm going to bed, night," he didn't give his friend a chance to respond before hanging up.

He stared up at the white ceiling where the light from the VCR reached in a small circle. He raised his hands up behind his head and closed his eyes but never fell asleep.


	6. Part 6

Here ya go chapter 6. Sorry it took me so long, stupid writers block.

**A Public School Tale-Pt 6**

Kakashi rolled onto his side to bury his face into the side of the couch and keep the light coming from the kitchen window from reaching his eyes, but gave in and sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair that had become a mess after tossing and turning all night. He got up and yawned while going towards the stairs, deciding to go check on his sleeping beauty.

He stayed in the doorway, leaning against it on one shoulder, watching the body in his bed, looking for vital signs. He smiled seeing his chest rise and fall with steady breaths.

Kakashi turned back around and went back downstairs. He pulled the coffee pot away from the wall, opened the lid, tosses the old grounds, put in a new filter, scoop of coffee, and proper amount of water. Hearing footsteps on the stairs he turned around.

Iruka was walking as though he was afraid to open his eyes, he even groaned stepping into the light of the kitchen.

"Morning, honey-buns, how's the hangover?" Kakashi turned back to the coffee pot.

"Wha… 'Kashi?" Iruka almost seemed confused before his memory kicked in in broken clips. "I-… Oh my god… Did we? Oh man, my head hurts," he groaned again and fell into a chair. He buried his fingers in his hair and Kakashi smiled at the panic that crossed the Umino's face as he realized his hair was down.

"Calm down it looks cute," he handed over the hair band on his wrist.

"Did we…?" Iruka repeated.

"Why, think you would?" Kakashi grinned.

"Kakashi," Iruka took on the irritated teacher tone again.

"No, we didn't do anything," Kakashi sighed, "your cherry hasn't been popped.

Iruka groaned, "that's girls."

"Whatever, you're still a virgin," Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka laid his head on the table, "thanks."

Kakashi tried not to seem offended, "I'm not that kind of person, Iruka."

"No, I meant for coming to get me last night," he turned his head to look up at the senior.

"Oh, no problem," he left the counter to sit across from the teen.

"What'd your dad say?"

"My dad's not home," Kakashi stated, "hasn't been all night."

"Oh, where is he?"

He shrugged, "face down in a ditch somewhere, one can hope."

Iruka was quiet for a while, "you two don't get along at all do you?"

"Nope," Kakashi said plainly.

"Why?"

"Really? It's not obvious?"

"I mean other than that, there has to be something, right?" Iruka pressed.

"When mom died he broke down, I don't really know, me turning out to be a fag was the last straw I guess," he half-heartedly explained.

"Why do you call yourself that when you say you hate it when others do?"

"What? A fag? I am one, Iruka. Yeah it's an insult but to me it's like calling yourself an idiot or something, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Iruka's voice was irritated again, "you insult yourself then say you don't like it when others do it. That's hypocritical."

"So, being a hypocrite doesn't make me wrong," Kakashi countered.

Iruka groaned again and buried his face in his elbow, "for someone who's failing you're pretty smart."

"Thanks I think," Kakashi smiled and got back up to get himself some coffee. "Yeah about that, you're a tutor right?"

Iruka nodded, keeping his head in his elbow.

"You wanna help me get my grades up? You said you didn't have a student," he smirked.

"I help middle schoolers, not seniors. You should be in classes above my level. I can't help you," Iruka explained.

"True, but you're in physics, I'm in Algebra II," Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah alright, sure," he agreed, "but you can't be hitting on me when I'm trying to teach you something."

"Yes, Mr. Umino," Kakashi smirked there were so many dirty things going through his mind at that moment. "Will you paddle me as punishment?"

Iruka groaned and rolled his eyes, "you're such a pervert."

"I'm eighteen, it's my right," he shrugged.

Iruka didn't respond, just turned face down into the table.

"What's today? Sunday? I think I'll go to 'Suma's today," he stated.

"It's Sunday already?"

"Yup, time flies when you're getting shitfaced."

Iruka laid on his chin, "I wasn't trying to."

"I know," he sighed, "bastards will be bastards."

"At least something's constant," he grumbled.

"I'm surprised you trusted them," Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, I had a stupid moment," Iruka excused.

"You know you're allowed to have them sometimes. You don't always have to have a stick up your ass," Kakashi advised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iruka accused.

"You're always paying the role of wet blanket. You're fifteen, relax."

"I'm sorry my idea of a good time isn't getting drunk and spreading STDs," Iruka sat up.

"Hey, I'm clean!" Kakashi defended, "I get tested regularly."

"Gah! You completely missed my point!" He got up from his chair making like he was about to leave.

"No, I got your point. You think I'm a whore don't you?"

Iruka stopped moving, "I didn't say-"

"No, you do. It's kinda obvious… Come on, I'll walk you home," Kakashi stood as well.

"I am capable of crossing the street on my own," Iruka stated and went out the door.

Kakashi followed.

"I said I can-"

"I know, I'm going to 'Suma's," Kakashi said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… You know you're still wearing the clothes you wore yesterday, right?" Iruka pointed out.

Kakashi shrugged, "Eh."

Iruka said nothing else and crossed the street while Kakashi turned. It wasn't really a long walk to Asuma's house. If he cut through back yards it was even shorter.

When he got there Asuma was in his room but so was someone else and it wasn't Kurenai. Kakashi looked at Yamato wearily. He wasn't sure how things would be between them after their last 'talk'. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Asuma nodded back, "thought you'd be over today. So wanna hear the goods I got on your little dolphin from a very drunk Mizuki?"

"Sure," he flopped down onto the bed. Yamato was leaning against the dresser and Asuma was in his computer chair.

"Well first off he does like you," Asuma shared.

Kakashi sat up, "Really?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Always a but," he sank back down.

"But he doesn't want to date you."

"Why not?" he whined.

"He thinks you're only after his ass," Asuma explained.

"What, why would he think that?"

Asuma shrugged, then went for a topic change. "So what was up at the party? You were all jittery and shit. You on something?"

"No, you know I don't do drugs anymore," Kakashi sighed. "I just wanted to get out of there."

"Why?"

Kakashi looked over at Yamato. He seemed interested in whatever was going on. He looked back at Asuma with a shrug, "there was just a lot of people."

"No," Asuma refused to accept that as an excuse, "you have no problem with crowds. Something was bothering you and for some reason you're lying to me about it. What happened?"

"Nothing, I went in, got Iruka, came back out," Kakashi defended.

"Whatever. You must have a good reason for keeping it from me so I'll let it go," he grumbled unhappily.

"I'm not keeping anything from you," Kakashi objected, "nothing happened last night."

"Last night, maybe. You used to love parties, what the hell's changed?"

"Nothing, I just don't like 'em anymore," he stated.

Asuma rolled his eyes but stopped pushing.

Yamato chose this time to speak up, "so… tomorrow's Monday. Anything I need to know?"

"Yugao's dating Hayate, you know about Genma and Raido… Zabuza's still an ass and he's now dating some Haru kid. Baki just transferred, him and Hayate don't get along too well… The freshmen are shit heads and the seniors are jerks. You know, high school," Asuma shrugged.

"I sorta starting to miss boarding school… There was a lot less drama."

"Nah, life's more fun when it's like a soap opera," Kakashi smiled.

"Coming from the guy who causes most of the drama," Asuma grunted.

"What? I do not," Kakashi denied.

"Really, how'd you get that shiner?"

"It's sorta turning yellow now too…" Yamato added, "real pretty."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kakashi grumbled.

"So how'd things go with your drunk sophomore?"

"Alright," Kakashi smiled, "got him in my bed." Then sighed, "only I was on the couch."

Asuma laughed, Yamato even chuckled, "so what he pass out or something?"

"Well, no, he was tired," Kakashi stated.

"And you didn't try anything?"

"No, I'm not a rapist, guys come on," he defended, "I like him. I don't just wanna fuck him. Although that would be greatly welcomed…"

"Sure but he's so… and you're not. Don't ya think your only chance would be if he was drunk," Asuma pointed out.

Kakashi sighed, "I know… It's just I don't want to do that to him. I don't want him to regret anything, you know?"

"You're too nice for your own good," Asuma shook his head.

"Yeah and you just think with your dick," he accused.

"Hey, I remember a time when you did too," he shot back.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"He's changing you and you're not even together yet."

"You're one to talk. You haven't lit up once since I've been here. Kurenai flush your smokes again?"

At this point Yamato was just hoping to fade into the background.

"That's different," Asuma was now on the defensive.

"Really, how?" Kakashi asked.

"She's a girl, it's her job to train men."

"So just because I'm a guy who like's other guys I'm not supposed to be changed?"

Asuma groaned, "no, it's just that he's your wanna-be-boyfriend not your boyfriend."

"Yeah and to make him my boyfriend I have to someone who he likes."

"He's supposed to like you the way you are!"

"And Kurenai's supposed to know you're too fucked up to give up smoking!"

"I'm fucked up? You're the one who's your father's goddamn punching bag!"

Silence.

"Know what, fuck you," Kakashi shook his head and started for the exit.

"Wait, 'Kashi, I shouldn't of said that," Asuma tried. "I'm just on edge, my last cig was a whole hour ago," he smiled.

Kakashi looked at him a long moment before scoffing with a smile, "yeah alright."

"We cool?"

"Ya know I can't be mad at you. I loose you I ain't got any friends," he nodded.

Yamato coughed, "well that was a interesting tennis match. Do they happen often?"

"Increasingly," Kakashi answered.

"Oh great I'm gonna need a neck brace," Yamato sighed.

Asuma chuckled, "so, plans for the day?"

"I would say mudding but we haven't had rain in a while," Kakashi stated.

"Dirt biking?" Asuma offered.

"Sounds good," Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't have my equipment anymore. I sold it for a vinyl," Yamato shared.

"Then go slow," Kakashi advised.

Asuma grabbed his keys off his desk and gestured to the door. The trio made it down the stairs with the style and grace as a group of elephants. "We're heading out to the track!" Asuma shouted before they disappeared into the garage.

They hitched the trailer, loaded the bikes, and hit the road. The track was just outside town on the other side of the skate park. He always found it funny that the delinquents were kept together outside town where the jocks and model students had the library and arena smack dap in the middle.

"Oh great…" Asuma said under his breath as he turned off road onto the dirt path that was the unofficial parking lot.

"What?" Kakashi turned back from talking over his shoulder to Yamato. When he saw what Asuma saw he cursed.

"What?" Yamato leaned forward.

"Doesn't look like we'll be riding today," Kakashi told him.

"Why not?"

"Guess who's here," he said getting out of the jeep when it came to a stop. The three made way to the group already gathered around their own bikes.

The first thing that caught one's eye was the figure of Zabuza Momochi leaning on his yellow Suzuki with another smaller figure standing between his legs while the two were connected at the lips. Behind them was a group holding a range of teens and preteens on the fast track to dropout. Among them was Baki, Kimimaru, the twins- Sakon and Unon, Genma, and Shikaku.

"Hey, 'Kashi," Genma greeted.

"Yo," Kakashi returned.

"You guys just finish running?" Asuma asked.

"Just taking a break," Kimimaru answered.

If Kakashi was a shallow person he'd actually go for a guy like Kimimaru. He was undoubtedly cute it was just his whole demeanor that made him unattractive.

"Whoa, dude, I heard Raido got you good but damn," Sakon chimed.

"Holy shit, you even fight back?" Unon added.

Kakashi sighed, if ever there was a time for a cig it was now.

"Shut up, little shits," Genma hit Sakon on the back of the head.

"Hey, it was your boyfriend," Unon defended.

"Where is Raido?" Zabuza looked over his shoulder at them.

"Finally take time away from sucking Haku's face to jump in huh?" Baki asked back.

Zabuza glared.

"Well I guess you've been too busy hanging with the little kids to know Raido and I aren't together anymore," Genma stated.

"Aw, what happened?"

"He turned into an ass," Genma crossed his arms.

"Nah, he's always been an ass, just not to you," Asuma shared.

Genma sighed, "yeah well not anymore."

"Alright enough of this girly bullshit," Zabuza announced gently pushing the boy away from him and walked around to the group. "We gonna keep flappin gums over exes or ride?"

"Way to be a jerk…" Kimimaru mumbled.

Kakashi smiled. The kid did have his moments.

"Come on, Zabby, we're just chillin'. That's half the reason we come out here," Genma argued.

"Don't call me that," Zabuza growled.

"Aw, Zabby's angry," Genma slung an arm over his shoulders, "lighten up. You got yourself a cute little Haku trailing you. No need to be angry over some downtime."

Zabuza removed the arm with a look of disgust. "Shut up, Shiranui. Call him cute again and I'll punch your lights out," he threatened.

"But he is," Genma winked over his shoulder at the boy.

Kakashi knew he was just fooling around. Genma liked the rough type, not the pretty cross dressers. But it didn't matter to Zabuza- the king of jealous douche bags.

Genma moved closer to the middle schooler, "why are you with this jerk? He's just a muscle head. You're too cute to be standing next to him."

"It makes me look better," Haku smiled.

"Oh, cute and witty," Genma grinned, "my type of guy."

"Come on, Gen, anyone with a dick is your type of guy," Kakashi spoke up.

"In your case an ass would do," Genma stepped closer to the senior.

"Hm, if I remember correctly you haven't always been after my ass," Kakashi could play the flirting game too.

"I just love seeing your scar," Genma was good at the game.

"You wanna see it again?" So was Kakashi.

"Sure, baby, the usual time?"

"Oh, I don't think I can wait that long."

Genma opened his mouth to retort but wasn't allowed to. "Alright, fags, we're off to the skate park," Sakon shared.

"Kimimaru, you in?" Ukon asked.

"Anything to get away from these freaks," he said darkly.

And he was back to being a depressing jackass. A cute depressing jackass but still a depressing jackass.

"You can go with them if you want, Haku," Zabuza offered.

"No, I'll stay with you," Haku reached for his hand.

"Well, ain't that repulsive," Genma groaned. He put an arm around Kakashi, "can we go now?"

"Heh, ask 'Suma. He's my ride," Kakashi nodded to his friend.

"I don't care," Asuma stated with a shrug, "you'll have to sit in the back with Yamato."

"Or I can sit in 'Kashi's- Wait Yamato?" He looked over at the other teen, "Yamato! Hey, man! How long you been there?"

"The whole time," Yamato stated, "just been talking to 'Suma."

"Oh, I see," Genma smiled, "straight guys stick together huh?"

"Sure," Asuma halfheartedly agreed, "and gay guys stick things up their asses."

"That's the only fun way to do things," Genma stated, "right, 'Kashi?" He hugged him closer.

"With or without batteries?" Kakashi replied.

"Which is better?" Genma pulled away slightly.

"Well, to be honest I prefer the ones with the man attached but the do-it-yourselfers hold a great argument," he shared.

"I've never entertained a do-it-yourselfer," Genma said as if they were just talking about the weather.

"Really? Then you haven't lived," Kakashi declared.

"No. I've lived, Raido did a pretty good job, batteries not included," he smiled.

Asuma let out a drag on his cigarette with a bored expression.

Yamato leaned closer to speak quieter, "are you sure he should come with us?"

"They aren't coming to my house, their going to 'Kashi's," Asuma assured.

"Why?"

"To fuck," Genma answered.

"I love how you just announce it," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"What? You want him living with some delusion we're just gonna sit and braid hair?"

"Braid hair?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, 'Kashi, you'd be as cute as Haku," Genma ran his fingers through the silver locks before giving a gentle tug.

Almost like a reflex Kakashi leaned forward to catch him in a kiss. Genma clearly wasn't expecting it because he didn't kiss back, instead he just blinked. "Don't pull hair if you don't plan to follow through," he smirked.

Genma's shock gave way to a smirk of his own and he leaned in quickly for another kiss. Unlike the first this one had tongue, lots of tongue.

Yamato shifted uncomfortably, focusing his eyes on the ground, "why are all my friends gay?"

"I often ask myself that," Asuma shared, "I just figured it was because I'm so manly they can't stay away."

"Don't let him fool you," the two broke and Kakashi looked at his friend while Genma still tried to get his attention back. "We're his friends to save him from fashion and terrible mistakes involving his girlfriend."

"Alright I'll admit you have saved my ass with Kurenai but there is nothing wrong with the way I dress," Asuma defended.

Kakashi was about to retort but he never got to. "Really this argument is going nowhere can we leave now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Asuma rubbed out his smoke and motioned for the jeep.

"Great! Come on, we can sit in the back," Genma grabbed Kakashi's wrist and pulled him towards the vehicle.

The four climbed in and got back onto the road. Genma's hands went for Kakashi's leg and he turned in the seat to continue their make out session the whole ride. Kakashi occasionally looked up to see Yamato watching them in the review mirror and would smile against Genma's lips and kiss him harder.

When they pulled up to Kakashi's house he took solace in the fact that the truck still wasn't there. "See ya," he waved as Genma pulled him towards the house.

He stepped inside and dashed for the stairs while pulling off his shirt. Kakashi wasn't far behind. He had a little more digression though. Waiting for the door to close before peeling off clothes.

He sat down on the edge of his bed to pull off his shoes and not long after that task was done Genma pushed him back and climbed over him.

Kakashi smiled and leaned up on his elbows to kiss him again. He wound up resting on one hand while the other threaded through caramel locks. His head fell to the side for better access to that tempting mouth. He pushed himself up for more but Genma pushed him away. Or he tried to. Kakashi held tight to the back of his head and brought him down too.

"Don't make me regret ever taking your virginity," Kakashi whispered between brushes of lips.

"Don't make me regret taking yours," Genma countered.

Kakashi grinned like the Cheshire Cat and rolled to pin the body below him. Raido was no longer a threat. He could do what he wanted.

Genma's finger wound through the silver hair again and pulled him down. Their lips crashed with bruising force, teeth clicked and tongues battled. It was rough and hard and good, so good.

Kakashi's hips rolled against the hand that had found its way between his legs. He moaned into the kiss pulling back for a breath he rasped broken sentences, "G-Gen, mmm-more."

He finally sank into his neck kissing the warm and salty skin.

"I wanna hear it, 'Kashi," Genma ground out while working on opening the jeans he had been playing with.

"Oh, god, I wanna fuck you," Kakashi panted between nips and licks, "let me fuck you."

Genma's hand traveled up to trace scar across his chest before grabbing his shoulders and flipping them again.

Kakashi whimpered but it was cut off with a gasp. His eyes slid shut and head flung back as Genma rolled his hips down.

Genma chewed on his lip instead of his usual toothpick and raised himself up to his knees straddling Kakashi's chest. One hand braced itself on the scarred stomach and the other sank further south.

His head fell back and spine bent as he sank down. Kakashi's hands grasped his hips and he spoke through a strangled breath, "shit, you're so fu-king tight!" He panted and rasped, "how are you so tight?"

"Why do you think- we were fighting?" Genma spoke through a clenched jaw.

Kakashi groaned, his grip tightening on his hips. "Gah! Come on! Move!" His toes began to twith and curl even.

"O-one sec," Genma choke out.

Kakashi sighed, "it's not sex if it doesn't hurt." He thrust up, completely burying himself in the other body.

Genma released his held breath and slumped forward. He panted hard staring at Kakashi's scar. He paused but a moment before rolling his hips and Kakashi thrust up again. It didn't take long for the rhythm to set in and then fall apart.

Genma fell forward into Kakashi's neck, his hand sliding between their bodies. He carried himself to the edge and then toppled over the side.

Kakashi fell shortly after him with a series of grunts and hard bucks.

Genma sighed happily after giving himself time to catch his breath. He cringed lifting himself up and off the other body. He laid down next to him with a smile.

Kakashi shifted to pull his boxers back up. He hated sleeping in the nude.

"Well that was fun," Genma started as he began rolling out of the bed.

Instead Kakashi reached a hand out for his arm. "You can stay if you want," he offered.

"You're dad-" Genma started to object.

"He hasn't been home since yesterday," Kakashi shared.

"Alright," he agreed and relaxed.

"Hey, Gen, what are we?" Kakashi asked.

"Friends with benefits," Genma answered. "If you're looking for more I'm sorry, 'Kashi, but I just don't feel that way fore you."

"I don't love you either, Gen," Kakashi smiled, "I was just wondering."

"Wooh, thought I was gonna have to stop coming over here."

"You probably should," Kakashi advised. "You still love Raido, I know you do. I bet he'd take you back if you promise to cut out the benefits of our friendship."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he ran his fingers through his hair, "that means this is our last time, huh?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded.

Genma leaned scooted closer, "better make it worth while then."

Kakashi smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

The door opened, "wake up, faggot, I got-"

"Dad!" Kakashi sat up. Genma froze.

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did Kakashi was yanked from the bed by his hair. He collapsed to his knees and was internally grateful for not being able to sleep in the nude. "You cheap slut! Bringing your fucks home!"

Genma was already pulling on his pants he came to a stop with the sound of hand connecting face, "hey!"

Kakashi cringed and managed to talk over his shoulder, "Gen- just go!"

His pause lasted longer but he picked up his shirt and escaped out the window anyways.

Hit after hit was received. Harsh words were growled and spat and Kakashi fell to his side after the hardest of all blows. This only opened him up to be kicked again and again. His hands flew up to cover his face. It was all he could do.

He was shouting but he didn't even notice over the sound of the other voice and thuds of foot connecting stomach and chest.

Then it stopped. It all just stopped. He wanted to look. Was he really gone or just taking a break and by the time he had forced himself to look all he saw was the open doorway.

He curled up on the floor. His arms wrapped tightly around himself, his body shaking and sobs being choked on. He fell asleep that way. Tightly balled on his bedroom floor.


	7. Part 7

Hello again, the next chapter may or may not be a little bit of a downer... This one kind of is but the next one will have a happy ending. I promise.

**A Public School Tale-Pt 7**

When he reached consciousness again he was hit with the ache of sore muscles. Kakashi uncoiled himself and rose from the floor on staggering feet. He walked out of his room and into the hallway, tensing when he passed his father's door. Almost afraid it would burst open and he'd be pushed down the stairs.

He turned into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He didn't know why. It offered little to no security but he couldn't help not to.

He stripped his boxers and stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain closed and starting the water. Kakashi laid his forehead against the cool tile wall and just let the water run over him, not caring to move more than that until it ran cold.

He climbed back out, gave an half-assed attempt of drying off, and skipped the shave. Instead he went right to his room and got dressed quickly. Long sleeve shirt, baggy pants, and a sweatshirt at random, he didn't feel like dressing up anymore than that.

He left the house without even attempting to tame his hair. That would involve looking in a mirror. He saw Iruka walking up the walk and actually increased his pace to try and avoid him.

"Hey, 'Kashi!" Iruka shouted.

Kakashi mumbled under his breath and forced himself to let him catch up, "hey, Ruru."

"You're leaving sort of early aren't you?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi shrugged. He wasn't in the talking mood. He wasn't in the mood for much of anything.

"Well I'm glad I caught you. I thought about it and I could help you with your work after school if you want?" Iruka offered.

"I have detention," Kakashi turned to look at him but quickly turned back. He didn't need to be showing bruises.

"Detention's only an hour we'll still have plenty of time!" Iruka pressed cheerfully.

Kakashi sighed, "alright fine."

"Great! See ya then," Iruka ran off across the quad to his friends and Kakashi meandered his way towards his.

They were all watching him. Genma had obviously shared what had happened and it was obviously not a rumor by the look of his face.

He didn't say anything, just stood there while they looked him over. Kakashi turned towards Asuma, "aren't you suspended?"

The rest of the group went back to their own business.

"I had to bring Kurenai to school. I'm allowed to be here as long as I don't go in the building," he shared.

"Oh," Kakashi looked back at the patch of dirt.

Asuma leaned foreword to whisper something to his girlfriend who immediately turned with a face of shock, "what?!"

Asuma smiled pleadingly, "please."

She glared at him with skeptical eyes until she sighed, "fine."

"Thank you," he kissed her and let go.

"Yeah, yeah," she walked towards Kakashi and in the second she grabbed his wrist she put on a false smile. "Come on, 'Kashi, you're walking me to class."

"What?" Kakashi tried to protest. He had been planning on skipping today and she was dragging through the school. "Kurenai-"

"Shut up and come on," she cut in with a harsh tone and pulled him into the girls' bathroom.

"The girls' room?"

"I will not be in a room with urinals," she let go of him and leaned on one of the sinks, crossing her arms. "Well then, let's see."

Kakashi sighed and pulled off his sweatshirt, followed by his shirt.

Her face fell and hand covered her mouth in shock.

Kakashi closed his eyes and hung his head low.

He flinched when she touched his side and she paused, "did that hurt?"

"No," he shook his head.

She continued up, her fingers gently pressing against each rib. "Nothing's broken, I don't think," she shared, "is this all he did?"

Kakashi nodded.

She eyed him carefully then sighed again, "okay, put your shirt back on." She handed it back, "I doubt Asuma actually does this…"

"He does sometimes," Kakashi informed while gingerly putting his shirt on.

"Look, I'm sorry," Kurenai stated.

"About what?" Kakashi asked.

"You two've been friends since like grade school and I'm pulling him away from you," she explained.

Kakashi looked down at the tiled floor, "it's okay Kurenai. You're his girlfriend, I'm his friend, you pull rank."

"No, you're his best friend," she corrected, "you know each other better than you know yourselves and I can't even tell you his favorite color."

"Red," Kakashi stated.

"See!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Kurenai, it's not important you know his favorite color. None of shit like that is important. He loves you, whether he says it or not I know he does. The way he talks about you and he smiles when he first sees you… I know, okay, and I'm fine with being second best. I've been second best to him for a long time."

"Thanks, 'Kashi," she smiled.

He smiled back, "can we leave the girls' room now?"

"Yeah, sure."

The bell rang as soon as they stepped out. Kurenai walked up the hallway and he went the opposite way. He left the building through the door that led to the parking lot. He saw the red jeep in its usual spot and invited himself to the passenger seat.

He laid back with his feet on the dashboard and waited. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long. "Don't you have detention today?"

He head the familiar voice and smiled, "I'll do it next week."

"Okay," Asuma got into the car and started it.

"You know you didn't have to make her do that," Kakashi stated while sitting up.

"Sure I did, I didn't know you were going to skip today," he argued.

Kakashi didn't respond so Asuma continued talking, "so where we going?"

"I dunno," Kakashi shrugged. "I want a drink."

"I'll stop by my house and get a six pack then we can go up to the fort," he offered.

"Sounds great," Kakashi agreed although his voice held no enthusiasm.

Asuma didn't even turn into his driveway. He pulled up the curb and left the car running while he disappeared into the house. His prestige reappeared with a box of bottles. Asuma reached between the two seats to put it in the back while he reclaimed the driver's seat.

He pulled back to the road for the short way to dead end. Kakashi got out taking the beers with him, "so you let your girlfriend feel me up, sounds like a good day."

"Hey, I'll return the favor, that'll be a good day," he followed him between the two houses and into the wooded area.

"Ew, boobs," Kakashi wrinkled his nose.

"Don't knock 'em till you try 'em," Asuma laughed.

"I personally don't think I'd look good in 'em," he put his hands on his chest.

Asuma laughed harder, "yeah, you'd by one ugly ass chick."

"That's why I'm gay, not a cross dresser," Kakashi took the swing, Asuma the lawn chair.

"I don't think I could be friends with ya if you were," Asuma forced open a bottle and Kakashi did the same.

"Thanks…" Kakashi remarked sarcastically.

"Just sayin' there's only so much weird a guy can take," he added.

"That I actually agree to," he said taking a drink.

"Really, that's your getting off point, cross dressers?" Asuma asked, "drugies, drop-outs, and bastards are all just good company then?"

"What are you in this list, the bastard?"

"One of 'em," he smiled.

"Okay, yeah I like my company a little rough around the edges," he admitted.

"Just a little?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi said before another swig.

"So I saw you with Iruka this morning, he say anything about your face?"

"Didn't even see it," Kakashi shared.

"Huh, well he'll find out somehow," he pointed out.

"Yeah… So I figured Gen told you?"

"Yup, tough luck, being caught with your pants off," Asuma put down his beer and searched for his pack of cigarettes. He held one out to his friend expectantly.

Kakashi took it, and started spinning the rope swing. It was quite the talent, spinning, drinking, and passing a smoke. He managed it for a good while though.

"Man, I'm sick of this bullshit," he laughed tilting his head back.

"What?" Asuma asked laying back in the chair.

"I dunno, this suburban melodrama."

"Leave it to you to use big words when your smashed," Asuma only had one, Kakashi drank the rest.

"I'm not smashed," Kakashi argued. His swing stopped spinning and he swayed with it until he fell onto his friend. They both laughed. Kakashi whole heartedly, Asuma only a mild chuckle.

Kakashi looked up at him. He loved Asuma's smile without the usual nicotine stick. He looked completely handsome. Stubble and all. Kakashi leaned forward, "I love you…"

Hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, "stop. 'Kashi, you know I don't- Not like that, come on."

Kakashi was totally heartbroken although he'd known for a long time. They'd gone through this before but this time it felt different. He pulled back willingly and stood up. "Why do you always do this? Why can't we just be friends hanging out?" Asuma released a sighing groan, "you know how I feel it's not going to change just because you keep saying that."

"Shut the fuck up," Kakashi said in parting. He walked past his friend and out into the street, paused and kept going. He passed his house not certain where he was going but he knew it sure as hell wasn't there. He walked up the block and then started for the house he'd stopped visiting years before.

He felt like he was suffocating. He needed his life vest, his escape.

He approached the house with complete confidence. He was here, no turning back.

Kakashi climbed the three stairs and knocked on the screen door. He could hear the music inside lulling the occupants into carefree relaxation.

The door opened and after the second it took to recognize the teen at his door he smiled, "'Kashi! What a surprise. It's been what, two years?"

"About," Kakashi shrugged.

"So why ya here?" Yuura leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Why do you think?" Kakashi replied.

"Got cash or are we paying with something else?"

Kakashi forced a smirk, "well, I've got no cash."

Yuura grinned, "alright then." He stepped aside and gestured Kakashi in. "To my office," he pointed up the stairs.

Kakashi nodded and started climbing them. They lead up to bedroom with attached bathroom. He stood there waiting. Fear was slowly leaking in.

He shouldn't of come here. He felt like a dog trailing back to the master that kicked him. So fucking stupid.

"Here," Yuura was behind him handing over what he was there for.

At least he could get high before they fucked.

And Kakashi didn't miss his chance to take a hit.

Yuura's arms wrapped around him, his hands snaking into his shirt, "I've missed you, 'Kashi." He kissed his neck lightly in a trail to his ear.

With each drag Kakashi felt relaxed and gave in a little more.

"Such a pretty face, why do you always gotta fight?" Lips smiled against his skin, "or did your daddy do this to you?"

Kakashi laughed, actually laughed, "bastard."

"Me or him?" Yuura's hands drifted down his sides. When'd he loose his shirt?

"Why don't we sit down," Yuura stepped back and Kakashi tried sitting on the bed but missed and slid down to the floor.

His head fell back onto the mattress as he laughed again at his misfortune. Then his joint was gone, where'd it go? Yuura's face was in his neck biting him hard, sucking his skin hard. God, it felt good. He couldn't remember why he'd been against this in the first place.

Yuura's hands were in his pants, wait is he wearing pants? No. When'd that happen?

Yuura's other hand threaded into Kakashi's hair. He gave a hard tug and pushed his hips forward.

A low groan went into his ear and he moaned as Yuura pushed in.

Fuck he was wearing a condom, ribbed condom. Fuck- when did that happen?!

Kakashi's orgasm graced him calmly despite the amazing things Yuura was capable of. Kakashi slumbed back against whatever was behind him and found himself being pulled into sleep.

Well, that was fun. Right?


	8. Part 8

Compared to the earlier chapters this one is insanely short. I hope you all enjoy and are able to pick up on the emotion I'm trying to get across... Ah, well, have fun.

**A Public School Tale-Pt 8**

Kakashi's eyes opened with some struggle. He looked down at himself. His shirt was inside out and pants undone. He obviously didn't dress himself. He could vaguely remember Yuura doing it, fighting him the whole time, cussing about passing out or something. Then he was put somewhere among the party goers downstairs. There was bodies strewn about nearly everywhere. High, getting high, making out, fucking in dark corners… this was no high school party.

High school parties only consisted of the alcohol they thieved from their parents. The most X rated they got was in a bedroom with a locked door. Here there was angle dust, smack, X, and a whole shit load of whatever you were into and digression was in the eye of the beholder. Not to mention at these parties there was no pressure to try anything. If you were here you didn't needed to be nudged into the crowd, you were already part of it.

There was no one to impress here. Everyone thought the person next to them was in the same boat. Eager to get high or eager to get clean after one more hit.

Kakashi leaned back against the couch behind him. The coffee table in front of him had lines of coke disappearing into a straw in someone's nose.

The couch cushion he was resting on was moaning. Female, high, squeaky. It sounded fucking hilarious. Straight men liked that sound? Really? It sounded like she was hyperventilating.

He sighed and pushed himself up using the coffee table and arm of the couch.

He stumbled his way around bodies sprawled out, tripping, sucking, fucking, having a good time. This place was Satan's playground.

He yawned and turned into the bathroom in the hallway towards the kitchen. He shut the door, pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

It was cold, of course it was cold. He didn't expect any better really. It was sort of sobering.

He felt like a whore.

A cheap, degusting, no good slut.

What the fuck was he doing here? Who the hell confesses their in love then fucks the next available guy to get high?

Who the hell says they want to be something their not for someone who doesn't want them?

Who the hell is Kakashi Hatake?

He found a towel and dried off before putting his clothes back on the right way. He started to venture back out into the living room when his path was interrupted. "Kakashi?" The blond has obviously not partaken in the festivities, he was completely sober. Straight backed, calm eyes, worried face, yeah he was clean.

"Mr. Namikaze?" Kakashi was just as surprised.

"What are you doing here? You're much too young to-" He was cut off by some girl flinging herself around his neck.

"Come on, Minato, it's fun!" She whined, trying to pull him away. She was obviously on something.

"Kushina," he sighed, "there you are, let's go home."

"No," she declared and ran off down the hallway, passing the teen.

Minato followed her into the kitchen. When she fell he kneeled in front of her, speaking softly. He pushed wild red hair from her face and gently kissed her before pulling back and bringing her up on her feet so they could leave through the back door, completely oblivious to Kakashi watching.

He stood there long after they were gone. It took a lot to get his feet moving again. He practically ran for the door. He had to get out of that house.

His eyes stung in the cold morning air. He dug out his cell phone in an attempt to find out the time, or day. He had twenty missed calls.

Kakashi groaned and dialed the last person to call him. There was no hello just an instant round of yelling, "where the fuck are you?! You've been missing for two fucking days! What the hell, man? You just say shit and disappear off the map, now?!"

"What the hell do you care?"

"What do you mean, what the hell do I care? I'm your best fucking friend, Kakashi, I care a whole fucking lot!"

"Yeah, well fuck off, I don't need you looking after me! I can take care of myself!"

"Fine! That's it, I no longer give a shit what hell you burn in," Asuma said before hanging up.

Kakashi had long ago stopped walking. He sat down on the curb and buried his face in his hands with his fingers in his hair. His eyes were burning.

"Kakashi…?"

He looked up then in surprise scrambled to his feet, "Iruka?"

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

Iruka smiled sweetly, "paper route. This is the last house on my block." He tossed the newspaper towards the stairs of Yuura's neighbor.

Kakashi hadn't traveled far had he?

"What are you doing at-" Iruka looked up at the closest house and realized where he was. "Oh… you do that too?"

It was no secret, Yuura's parties. The whole town knew when they were and what happened there.

Kakashi released a breath in in a low groan, "no. I- I quit, two years ago. I just… I don't know why the hell I came here." He sat back down on the sidewalk.

Iruka sat next to him. He sat within a comfortable length. Not too far away implying he really didn't want to and not too close to breach the wall Kakashi was had up in that moment.

"Asuma- We fought. We've been fighting a lot lately. Shit! What is going on?" Kakashi was rambling. He was well aware of it but there was nothing to be done. It was coming out weather he was ready to face it or not. "I love him. I've spent three fucking years loving him without getting anything back. He's straight- But Gen, Gen wasn't- isn't. We- we did some stupid shit because we thought we couldn't get the guys we wanted. Then he pushed Raido out of the closet and I'm left with complete bullshit. And I don't even love him anymore! All of it's been a waste of time! I thought- I thought…" Words weren't coming out anymore.

"Kakashi?"

He turned his head to look at him and got the best surprise of the day. Lips were on his. Iruka was kissing him? Iruka was kissing him… IRUKA WAS KISSING HIM AND NEITHER ONE OF THEM WAS DRUNK!!

He leaned into it. Kissed him back. His hand came up to hold the side of his face. His skin was so soft, his thumb drew circles. His tongue tried for entrance. He wanted to taste him, the real him without the bitter aftertaste.

Iruka pushed him away though and Kakashi willing backed off. "Um… Can we go slow?"

"Slow? Yeah, slow is good," Kakashi felt like an idiot, but a happy one.

"I wanna know everything, Kakashi, just… not right now, okay?" He smiled nervously.

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded and kissed him again for the hell of it.

Iruka laughed, "okay, can we go now?" He stood and held out his hand.

"Sure," Kakashi didn't use him to stand up but he took his hand anyway and wouldn't let go, even if his own life was in jeopardy. At least he would die happily.

"So… Something you wanna ask me?" Iruka asked with a small amount of pink gracing his cheeks. "Just to make it official, you know?"

Kakashi smiled, Iruka was so fucking cute. He'd say anything to keep him this side of embarrassed, "you mean I have to ask you? Couldn't you ask me? You are the one that kissed me after all."

"Well, okay, I guess… Um… will you- Would you- can you just do it, please?"

Kakashi was smiling so wide his face started to hurt, but it was so worth it, "Iruka Umino, will you be my boyfriend?"

Iruka nodded, "yeah."

Kakashi pulled him closer, stopping in the middle of the road, to hug him tight. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Iruka laughed again, "I can guess."

Kakashi let go and took a step back. They were getting close to their houses. So he started walking slower. "So how long have you been doing this paper thing?"

"Since the summer I guess."

"So you get up early, deliver papers, go to school, then stay late tutoring?"

"Kinda… I get up early, deliver papers, go back to bed, go to school, then stay late torturing."

"That sounds like too much to do in a day," Kakashi sighed.

"Well, the money goes to my college fund, and tutoring not only looks good on a college application, it's fun," Iruka explained.

"College… Where ya planning on going?"

"I don't know but I want to teach," he shared.

"Ugh, I've spent most my life trying to get out of school," Kakashi groaned.

"Yeah, I figured as much. What are you doing after you graduate?"

Kakashi stopped. His feet just stopped. "You're the first person to ever ask me that."

"Oh… Well we have until the end of the year to figure it out, don't we?"

"Yeah," Kakashi looked sadly at Iruka's house.

Iruka's hand drifted away from his own, "see you in two hours?"

Kakashi nodded, "can I carry your bag?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Kakashi again, "see you."

"Yeah," he grinned and watched Iruka go up the walkway. He turned one last time and shook his head seeing the senior still standing where he left him before going inside.

Kakashi finally turned and went to his own house. His dad was watching TV, "so you are alive?"

"Yup," Kakashi answered before going upstairs. He went into his room and laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head. Cloud nine had nothing on this feeling.

****


	9. Part 9

10 points to whomever can solve the warm up math problem! I hope you all like this chapter and rather upsetting ending... Well um ENJOY!

**A Public School Tale- Pt 9**

"So I talked to your teachers," Iruka shared.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to see how bad things were," he smiled.

Kakashi was indeed carrying his bag, their fingers intertwined between them as they walked the route to school.

"And the verdict is?"

"It will take some work but it will be my best," he fell sideways to nudge Kakashi's shoulder with his own.

"Good to know," he laughed.

"Hey, wanna go to the basketball game with me this weekend?" Iruka asked hopefully.

"There's a basketball game?"

"Middle school. One of the kids I tutored asked me to go," Iruka stated.

"Oh, sure. What position does he play?"

"Cheerleader," Iruka informed.

"Oh…! She cute?"

"He's about as cute as Haku," he corrected.

"Goddamn what's with the middle schoolers these days? They're weirder than the high schoolers!" Kakashi pointed.

Iruka shrugged, "figure it out when people are figuring things out is better then having to do it when you can get beat up for it."

"Is that when you figured things out?" Kakashi prodded.

Iruka thought about it a second, "I guess. You?"

Kakashi nodded, "uh-huh."

"Tough years huh?"

"No, the next year's always gonna be the worse," Kakashi stated.

"I don't think so," Iruka objected happily.

They were reaching the school. Iruka was about to ask whose friends would be put on the back burner when Kakashi started pulling him towards the group of sophomores.

"Hey, Zuzu," he greeted, "hear you had a fun weekend." He laid Iruka's bag on the grass and pulled the smaller boy close by means of wrapping his arms around him.

Iruka blushed something fierce under the questioning stares of his friends, "um… 'Kashi, this is Anko, Izumo, Iwashi and Kotetsu."

"Sup," Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, senior, you better be good to our little Ruru or else, got that?" Anko threatened.

Iwashi groaned, "Anko, death threats really?"

"Hey, he's gotta know who he's dealing with," she declared.

"He knows, Anko, a bunch of misfit sophomores," Izumo stated.

"Do they often talk about people when they're right in front of them?" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear.

Iruka nodded.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at his friends. Asuma was looking his way then gently pushed Kurenai out of the way and started for the parking lot.

"Be right back," Kakashi informed before letting go of Iruka and following the senior.

He managed to get within speaking distance although Asuma seemed eager to get away. "Look, I'm sorry," Kakashi began but Asuma didn't stop so he did. "Hey!"

Asuma's feet finally halted.

"Got a smoke?" Kakashi asked.

Asuma sighed and turned around, pulling one out of his shirt pocket.

Kakashi put it between his lips and waited expectantly for a lighter.

He got one and an accompanying eye roll.

"So wanna know what I was doing the two days I went missing?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Asuma grunted.

"Finding some shit out," he shared.

"Like?"

"Well one- I don't love you, two- I really hate being high, three- I no longer wanna be a whore," he stated.

"Deep shit," Asuma smiled.

"Yeah so we cool?"

Asuma thought a moment, "yeah whatever. So what's up with Iruka?"

"As of this morning he's my boyfriend," Kakashi grinned around the cigarette.

"Congrats," Asuma nodded.

"Thanks," there was a small amount of sarcasm but that was only because Asuma started it.

"Rap it before you tap it," he smiled and started going back towards the parking lot.

Kakashi shook his head and went the opposite direction. He looked towards his friends to see Genma and Raido being just as inappropriate as usual when they're dating. Good to see that worked out.

As he got closer to Iruka he put his smoke firmly between his lips before wrapping his arms around the boy to lift him up and spin him around.

"'Kakashi!" Iruka shouted in surprise.

Kakashi smiled and put him back down. Iruka spun around to face him and froze, smile falling, "are you smoking?"

Kakashi pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke to the side, "nope."

Iruka sighed and opened his mouth to respond but wasn't able to.

"Hey, 'Kashi, where you been?" Genma came up to them pulling Raido behind him.

Raido tilted his chin in the usual wordless greeting, Kakashi replied with the same gesture signaling that there was no harsh feelings in the language of men.

"What've you heard?" Kakashi answered Genma.

"Well, you were either, shot, killed, ranaway, or getting laid," Genma shared.

"Rumors, the benefit of being hated," he smiled.

"So where were you?" Raido asked pulling Genma towards him to warp his arms around his waist.

"Yuura's…" Kakashi answered non-so-happily.

"Oh, what were you doing there?" Genma asked knowingly.

"Some soul searching," Kakashi said casually while taking another drag off his cigarette.

"High's the best way to do it," Genma laughed.

"How would you know anything about that?" Raido asked burring his face into his boyfriend's neck.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, this was quickly becoming inappropriate again. He looked at Iruka who had long decided to pretend he didn't exist. "Look, if it bothers you that much I'll stop," Kakashi said rubbing out his smoke.

"Really?" Iruka asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Kakashi reassured and leaned in for a kiss. Iruka was just too cute not to.

Iruka reached his hand out to Kakashi's face to stop him. "Nah-uh you're breath stinks now," he protested.

Kakashi grabbed is wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth, "come on, Ruru."

"No," Iruka insisted with the other hand.

Kakashi grabbed that one too and pulled Iruka closer to steal the kiss. When he pulled away Iruka grimanced, "bleck."

"Oh you didn't even taste anything. You can't make that face until I do this," Kakashi leaned back down to kiss him hard, forcing his tongue into Iruka's mouth.

Iruka's eyes went wide then an idea struck and his teeth bit the tongue that wasn't his. Kakashi pulled back quickly, "ow! Hey."

"You disserved it," Iruka grinned.

"Yeah, okay." He kissed him gently again in apology. He pulled away and the bell rang.

Iruka stepped back and picked up his bag, "you're coming over after school right?"

"Oh yeah," Kakashi smirked.

"And don't forget your books," Iruka glared while walking away.

"Whapsh," Genma mocked.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi grumbled and tugged toward the building.

He walked through the busy halls not really paying much attention. Okay, today he was going to attend class, answer questions, follow in the text book… Shit where were his text books?

In his locker.

Where the hell was that again?

Downstairs, by the bathrooms, right.

Fuck, what was the combination?

Kakashi sighed and went back upstairs to the main office. He told the secretary what he needed and she pulled some magical office powers to give it to him.

He went back downstairs, successfully opened his locker, sorted out his first period things and then went back upstairs for class. He was late of course but he really didn't want to go back to the office for a pass. He took the first available seat he saw instead of aiming specifically for the back.

He copied the notes on the board and then after going over them the class was given a review because apparently there was a test Friday. He had to use his book to find the answers that weren't common sense.

Biology was an awful subject. It dealt with all the same shit Ecology did. Okay, so there was differences but really he already knew what made tree leaves green.

When the bell rang he was thankful and went back to his locker to gather things for his next class. He sat somewhere in the middle near the kid no one wanted to sit by so he didn't get yelled at for taking someone's seat.

"So _f(x)_ is 2x and _g(x)_ is 7-x I want you to find _f(g(2))_," the teacher read off what was already written on the board.

Kakashi sighed and scribbled the problem out on a piece of paper. He circled his answer and then decided to use his book as a pillow and rest his head.

His was still bruised something fierce and the kid next to him kept staring. After trying to ignore him for a solid minute he finally turned to acknowledge him, "what?"

"You're Kakashi Hatake," it wasn't a question.

"And you're the annoying bastard that keeps staring at me," Kakashi responded in the same tone.

"I'm Might Gai," he announced.

"Great for you," Kakashi said blankly then laid back down.

"Do you need any help with the question?"

"No."

"Really because-"

"Shut up."

He shut up, but somehow Kakashi didn't think it would last long.

"Alright did you all finish the warm up?"

There was a course of bored sounding yeses.

"Great. Who wants to give the answer and explain?"

A few hands went up. Kakashi's, halfheartedly. This was his showing he now cared.

"Kakashi," Minato called.

"Twelve," Kakashi stated.

The class was quiet. Minato gave a reassuring smile, "um, no. Explain how you got that." He then proceeded to the board and worked out what Kakashi told him until he was able to correct him and send the class into group work from the book.

They did that pretty much the rest of the class period. Kakashi kept looking at the paper of the person next to him and wound up copying it most of the time rather than going back and erasing whatever he did wrong. By the end he was frustrated and just wanted to get the hell out of there.

After the bell rang and the blond shouted out the homework assignment he asked Kakashi to stay. The senior groaned and there was a few sounds from the students still in the room, assuming Kakashi had done something wrong.

Kakashi moved up to sit in one of the first seats and waited.

"I'm glad to see you're trying, Kakashi," he sat on the edge of his large desk across from his student, "that was a simple mistake and I'm concerned. Maybe we could look into getting you a tutor."

"Iruka's gonna help me," Kakashi felt like a complete idiot and it was no longer a happy feeling.

"Good. I'm glad. Iruka should be more that up to the task," he smiled then it fell, "now about this morning."

Kakashi sighed, "I won't tell anyone I saw you there."

Minato shook his head, "I don't care about that right now, Kakashi. Why were you there?"

"Why do you think?" Kakashi asked back.

Minato sighed and hung his head, "drugs are an awful thing to get into, Kakashi, please tell me you won't go back there."

"Yeah okay," he agreed half heartedly. Although he was really never planning on going back. He didn't like how he went in feeling bad and came out feeling worse every time. It was why he stopped two years ago. But Minato didn't know that and Kakashi didn't want him to.

Minato stood up and went to the board. He erased what was on it and writing up the lesson plan for the next class. "Okay, you can go now."

Kakashi got up and left the classroom. He went back to his locker then onto English.

They were assigned to read the first chapter then summarize. When the next bell rang he had lunch. Then PE, which he wasn't looking forward to at all.

There was a reason he always skipped. The locker room. A) he was gay, opening a whole line of shit that could end badly. B) he was covered in bruises which could open a line of questions that could end badly. It was doomed to end badly, plain and simple.

He opened his locker and pulled his shirt off. There was no one around him but he still wanted to change quickly. He put on the short sleeved plain white shirt he had stashed there since the second or third day. He never attended after that so it was perfectly clean.

He looked around before swapping his jeans for a pair of basketball shorts. Well that went successfully. He walked back out to the gymnasium and waited in the group that was already formed. He saw Anko and waled over to stand next to her. This made him the only guy on the girls's side but what did he care. "Hey."

"Hi, Iruka's boyfriend," she said back.

"Kakashi," he corrected.

"Yeah sure," she waved off.

"So you any good a kickball?"

"I can kick but suck at running, I always get out," she pouted.

"Great I suck at kicking," he shared.

"Partners?" she held out her hand.

"Hell, why not?" He shook her hand.

Eventually the group turned into a line that got cut in half for infield and outfield. Then the game got going.

The line moved slowly. Just like the game did.

Kakashi and Anko talked mostly about their mutual attraction to men. Kakashi learned that was the best way to befriend girls, talk about boys.

As far as Iruka went Anko wasn't actually interested in him. She was like his Asuma. Giving him advice when he didn't ask for it and trying to look out for him. Whereas, Mizuki was their Genma, urging them to do things not exactly moral or ethical. Everyone needed a Genma.

After PE he had study hall, which he spent in the library. No one could come up and talk to you in the library.

Finally the final bell rang and he went back to his locker to get all the things he needed to do his homework. He then went up to the detention room. There was all of three people there. He signed in and spent his hour reading the book he was assigned. It was the driest piece of crap he'd ever read. But he read it, that's the point right.

When they were allowed to leave happily left and headed for Iruka's.

He was a little nervous and he couldn't say why. Standing there on the front porch, waiting for someone to open the door.

He'd never met Iruka's aunt. He knew her, seen her around town, but never talked to her. He wasn't exactly the model boyfriend if she listened to rumors or even paid attention to the neighbors and he was afraid of not meeting her approval.

Fortunately Iruka answered the door, grinning from ear to ear, "'Kashi! Good you brought your books." He turned and went into the house.

Kakashi simply followed him.

"You boys can set up shop in here," the woman at the stove suggested.

Iruka lead him to the kitchen table where a stack of books already resided.

Kakashi set his down on by the closest chair. "So where should we start?" Iruka asked, beaming.

"I'm gonna do my English homework for this book I read in detention," Kakashi announced getting a pencil and lined paper from his stack.

"Sounds good," Iruka sat in the chair next to him. "How was school?"

"Alright," Kakashi shrugged.

"Just alright?" Iruka's eyes were on the textbook he just flipped open. A note book sat below it, the worksheet he was actually doing was to the side. It seemed he had a system.

"Yeah," Kakashi confirmed.

"I talked to your teachers again," Iruka informed, switching from textbook to the paper to copy something down then followed to write it in his notebook.

"Anything nice to say?" Kakashi asked, he continued his own writing but at least he looked up every once in awhile.

"Mr. Senju wants to see you work harder, Mr. Namikaze is happy you're trying, Ms. Utatane is a grumpy old bitch so I don't really care what she thinks," Iruka shared.

"Oh, she doesn't like me? Can't say I'm surprised," Kakashi smiled knowingly.

"Yeah. Today in study hall Anko told me you have PE together," Iruka moved on to another subject. "Funny, she never said anything before."

"I didn't go before. I always skipped," Kakashi stated.

"Why? I'm not a big fan of sports but that's why we're allowed to hang out in the back and just talk or go to the weight room or something. You seem like you'd like the weight room," Iruka pointed.

Kakashi smiled, "thanks. And I do like some of it I guess. It's the locker room that I dread."

"Wh-" Iruka stopped himself, "because you're…"

"No, well that's a factor. I don't really like showing off these," Kakashi rolled up his sleeve showing him a large purple handprint above his wrist.

"Oh," Iruka looked back at his books quickly. Kakashi pulled his sleeve back down. "Has he ever broken anything?" He asked the words on his paper.

"You mean like bones?" Iruka nodded. "Just fractured a rib and dislocated a shoulder," he shrugged.

"Oh…"

"Hey, I'm starting math now, can you help me?" Kakashi moved the book and paper between them.

"Yeah sure," Iruka pushed away his World Cultures work and moved closer to Kakashi.

The senior smiled and put an arm on the back of his chair. "I think I get this one, it's negative five right?"

"Um, seven," Iruka corrected.

"Oh."

"Here, why don't we work through it together," Iruka proposed.

Kakashi smirked and prepared to open his mouth but didn't get to say anything.

"You said you wouldn't hit on me if I helped you," Iruka pointed.

"I can't hit on you if you're already my boyfriend," Kakashi corrected.

"Fine then flirting," Iruka continued copying down the problem.

"It's not flirting either. Flirting is what you do to get their attention," Kakashi countered.

"I'm sorry I don't know these things. You're my first boyfriend," Iruka informed.

Kakashi's smile fell. "Hey," his voice was softer than it was a few moments ago.

Iruka looked up at him.

"You're my first boyfriend too," he said quietly leaning in closer. He just wanted to touch him again. Feel that smooth soft skin against his lips.

So he kissed his cheek.

Iruka turned three shades of pink. It was the cutest Kakashi had ever seen him. He brought his hand up to run his thumb over the blush across his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips this time.

Iruka let him. Well for a few seconds anyway. He pulled back just the slightest bit and Kakashi pulled away realizing he wasn't getting much more, not that he wanted it anyway. He liked this. This innocent type of relationship. It was what he needed right now.

Iruka cleared his throat, "we should really get back to work unless you want to spend the night here."

"Is that an invitation?" Kakashi asked smugly.

Iruka thought a second.

He was actually thinking about it!

"Maybe… I mean to _sleep_ here not to- to-"

"Fuck your brains out," Kakashi whispered into his ear.

Iruka's disappearing blush was back with a vengeance. "Kakashi!"

He sat back in his chair holding his hands up in mock surrender, "okay, okay."

"Gah, just do your homework," Iruka groaned and shoved the paper over to the senior.

"I'd rather do you," Kakashi almost retorted but decided not to push his luck so he changed the subject. "So this kid you tutored and we're going to the game for, what's his name?"

"Deidara," Iruka answered.

"And he's a cheerleader?"

"Yup," Iruka still seemed a little miffed.

"Hey can you help me with this one?" He turned back toward him.

Iruka sighed and looked at the paper for a few moments, "check your subtraction."

"Dinner's ready, boys," the woman announced.

Kakashi followed Iruka's lead and they left the table to sit on the stools at the kitchen counter.

"How's homework coming?" she asked.

"Okay, I'm almost done," Iruka stated, "Kakashi?"

"I've got a few math stuff left," Kakashi said.

Dinner was much closer to heaven than the frozen meals he'd been having. He didn't even care what it was he was eating. It looked good, it smelt good, it tasted good, it met his standards.

After dinner he even helped Iruka with dishes. Then they settled back into what was left of their homework.

"I don't get this," Kakashi groaned, "can't I just not do the word problems? I've done enough for credit anyways."

"No," Iruka shut his book and got up to hover behind him and see his work. "Homework is practice for the tests. If you don't get it now you won't get it test day."

"I hate the fact that you're right," Kakashi grumbled.

"Get used to it," Iruka countered.

Kakashi fell forward onto his paper, "gah! Damn the man that invented the word problem!"

"Read it out loud and work through it piece by piece," Iruka advised.

Kakashi obeyed but still had the headache it caused.

"Come on, Ruru, I just don't get it can't I skip it?"

"No," he said sternly. "Look, just do it please. I'll uh… make out with you if you do."

"Really?" Kakashi suddenly no longer had a headache.

Iruka nodded almost regretfully.

"Okay!" He picked his pencil back up and went back to work.

Iruka picked up his books and slid them into his bag that was sitting on the floor before disappearing upstairs.

When he came back down Kakashi had successfully finished the last two problems. He put away all the awful things associated with after school work, sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, come with me," Iruka reached for his hand.

Kakashi kept his comment to himself and let himself be pulled out onto the porch.

The weather was nice. It was in those few minutes after the sun had gone down and the moon wasn't fully out yet. Leaving the sky in a blanket of hazy grays that held no stars. The breeze was cool but the air was warm enough that it felt nice.

They sat on the porch step. They were quiet for a long time. It was a comfortable silence though. Kakashi was content in that moment. Maybe for the first time in a long time he was content. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath with a smile on his face. Iruka's hand was still in his and nothing in the world felt better than this second.

"You don't have to make out with me," he said looking over at him.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just that… I've never really-"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it, okay? I don't care that much," Kakashi smiled reassuringly.

"Sure you do. You're- You've already- I mean-" It was cute to see him flustered but not over something like this.

"I'm not going to pressure you. I'm not after that, okay? I just want to be with you. I'm joking about everything else, I swear," he promised, "remember when I said Genma and I did some shit that's what we did. I'm not at all proud of it."

"So why'd you keep doing it?"

Kakashi stared down at his knees for a moment trying to put the right words together, "it was fun… I mean at the time. Not only that but I had hit rock bottom, I was kind of desperate to find some way to forget it I guess…"

"'Kashi?" Iruka asked, drawing his attention back to his face. He hadn't even realized he was staring off.

"Huh?"

"Will you be celibate with me?"

He opened his mouth, shut it, chewed on his inner lip, then opened his mouth again, "can we still kiss?"

"Everything you can do with clothes on," Iruka stated.

"There's a lot you can do with clothes on," Kakashi said seriously. For some reason there was no suggestive undertone that he usually spoke with in these kind of times.

"You know what I mean," Iruka wasn't acting timid or embarrassed either.

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair. Why was this so difficult? He wasn't planning on having sex for awhile anyway right? So why was he so conflicted inside? It took all his strength to nod and say, "yes."

"Thank you," Iruka said quietly and laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Both of Iruka's hands held onto his now as the boy rested on him. Kakashi loved it. Yet at the same time his stomach felt tight. Something wasn't sitting right.


	10. Part 10

Okay so I go a lot of interesting answers. And I'm sorry the correct one wasn't 3... I'm sorry if Iruka seems OOC I have a hard time channeling him not only that this is supposed to be more of the childhood him not the adult teacher him. If that makes sense.

**A Public School Tale- Pt 10**

"Hey, 'Suma usually meets me at the fort right about now," Kakashi informed.

"Okay," Iruka looked up from his binder.

"What are you doing? I thought you finished your homework," Kakashi asked.

"I'm writing my paper," Iruka said without looking up.

"Oh what class?" Kakashi leaned closer.

"Human Development," Iruka shut the cover keeping Kakashi from seeing.

"Oh, I'm gonna go hang out with, 'Suma, kay?"

"Yeah sure," Iruka agreed.

"Be back in a little bit," Kakashi kissed his forehead and stood up from the porch swing they were sitting on.

He stepped off the porch and put his hands in his pocket to walk down the dark street lit by the porch lights people left on. This was suburbia.

He went between the houses and up to the fort.

Asuma was there staring at the fire and enjoying a smoke. Kakashi took his usual seat.

Asuma passed his cigarette, "last one."

Kakashi took it thankfully, "he wants me to quit."

Asuma nodded, "yup."

"And be celibate," Kakashi added, passing it back.

Asuma laughed, "ooh, tough. Good thing you're no longer a whore huh?"

Kakashi was silent.

"Oh no, what's up?"

"I don't know… It's just… I'm not in this for the sex, but when he asked me the first thing I wanted to do was call Gen and Raido and offer to take 'em both at once," Kakashi said before groaning and falling forward. "Gah! I'm such a slut!"

"Uh huh," Asuma said rather uncaringly and holding out the cancer stick. "This is what happens when you date virgins."

Kakashi took it, "what the hell am I gonna do?"

"Suck it up," Asuma advised. "If he's worth it you'll get over it. If not then… well, you'll cheat."

Kakashi glared at him, "really? That's it?"

Asuma shrugged, "you want philosophical shit call a hotline."

"Goddamn!" Kakashi reared back keeping his hands on the rope to keep from falling. "I feel like shit!"

"Tell him he's asking too much of you," Asuma suggested.

"I can't do that… He'll think I am just after sex," Kakashi argued.

Asuma sighed blowing smoke through his nose, "just tell him how you feel about it then."

"You know how I am. I'll start telling him how I'm not okay with it then I'll be telling him how I met Yuura and fucked up everything after that."

"How did you meet Yuura?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi froze. Then he quickly got up with a sigh, "I'll just tread carefully and ignore whatever's wrong."

"Wait. Does this have anything to do with the party?"

"No! God, just stay out of it," Kakashi said warningly.

Asuma looked at him with a mix of hurt and disbelief. Then it fell into discontent and he turned back to the fire, "alright, whatever."

Kakashi felt immediate guilt he turned and walked away quickly.

He walked back to Iruka's to find him still sitting on the porch but packing up his things. "That didn't last long," Iruka commented.

"Yeah… Can I talk to you?" Kakashi sat next to him again.

"Of course," Iruka stated.

"Know how you said you want to know everything but not yet?"

"Yeah," Iruka nodded.

"Well, I'm not quite ready to tell it…" he looked down at his hands.

"Kashi," Iruka took one of his hands in his, "it's okay."

"You have the right to know," Kakashi sighed.

"Okay… Well all you ever talk about is your dad. Why don't you tell me about your mom?"

"She died," he stated.

"When?"

"Six years ago," Kakashi was staring at anything but Iruka.

"How?"

"I don't remember. She just got sick and left. I only saw her in the hospital once."

"Was it difficult to live without her?" Iruka's voice was cracking.

"Am I an awful person if I say no?" Kakashi finally looked at the sophomore.

Iruka's hand let go of his to wipe his eyes. He was shaking and sniffling, fighting back tears. Kakashi put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, "you miss your's don't you?"

Iruka nodded burring his face in Kakashi's neck.

They sat like that a long time.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered. "Tell me about them."

"They were awesome," Iruka hugged him tighter, "I wasn't but I promised them, at their funeral, I'd make them proud," he spoke through tears and broken sobs.

Kakashi rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder. He didn't know what to do or what to say so he just held him. He realized what he had gotten into. A boyfriend with an authority-pleasing complex. And he wouldn't take it back for anything.

The knot in his stomach came undone.

He could do this. He didn't need to drink or smoke or fuck. He had this. Iruka needed him to be stronger and vise versa.

When Iruka stopped crying he whipped his eyes again. Kakashi kissed him gently.

"It's getting late," Iruka pointed out. "I'll set up the couch for you."

Kakashi nodded, "that sounds great."

Iruka got up, grabbing his binder and going inside with Kakashi following. He left his binder on the kitchen table and walked the senior to the living room.

Iruka handed him a blanket, "good night."

"Night," Kakashi wanted to kiss him again or something. He just looked like a kicked puppy or something. "Hey, I don't know if your parents would be proud but if it's worth anything I am," he offered.

"Thanks, 'Kashi," Iruka smiled weakly and let Kakashi kiss him again before going upstairs.

Kakashi laid down on the couch with a sigh. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

He groaned and rolled over when something tapped his shoulder. "Hey, 'Kashi," Iruka whispered.

Kakashi rolled back and opened one eye.

What time was it? How long had he been asleep? Iruka was waking him up before the sun was even out, "hm?"

"Wanna help me with my paper route?" Iruka asked quietly.

Kakashi groaned and forced himself up, "yeah sure."

"Great, come on," Iruka pulled him towards a door between the kitchen and living room. Apparently it was the garage.

He opened the large door by pressing a button and then brought in a stack of papers. He set them on the work bench, cut the ties and started rolling them.

Kakashi observed then with a yawn copied Iruka's system.

By the end his hands were covered in ink.

"There are five houses up the street and ten down. I usually go up the street then come back and grab the rest," Iruka informed.

"That doesn't seem like a lot," Kakashi pointed out.

"I do fifteen houses on weekdays then this whole side of town on Sundays," he explained. "It's easier this way."

"Yeah but you don't make as much right?"

"As it stands right now I can afford tuition at a state school, excluding books and a meal plan," Iruka stated.

"Sure but if you did more you could afford a better one," Kakashi said.

"But I don't care what school I go to. I'm going for my degree not a flashy diploma," Iruka argued.

"Okay, yeah," Kakashi agreed. "What do you want to teach again?"

"Sixth grade, maybe," Iruka shared shoving the rolled up papers into a bag.

"You seem like that'd be good for you," Kakashi stated, holding out his hand in offering to take the five Iruka was carrying.

"Thanks," Iruka handed over the papers. "Any idea at all on what you want to do?"

"Get the hell out of here," Kakashi stated as they left the garage.

"Getting out's not the hard part," Iruka said tossing a paper towards Kakashi's house.

Kakashi threw the next one. With a sigh he picked their conversation back up, "I know…"

"What about a self defense class," Iruka suggested.

"Don't you need like a black belt and shit," Kakashi argued, chucking the next news paper.

"Yeah I guess," Iruka sighed. "Hey, 'Kashi?"

"Hm?"

"When'd you start drinking?"

"Shortly after Dad did I guess," Kakashi shared.

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"When'd you have your first cigarette?"

"Fourteen. Asuma and I tried it together," he smiled at the memory.

"When'd you loose your virginity?"

Kakashi stopped walking and looked at his boyfriend, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing just trying to get a timeline," Iruka defended.

"Sixteen," Kakashi answered the original question and continued to the last house before they had to go in the opposite direction.

"When'd you start doing drugs?" Iruka asked innocent enough.

"Sixteen," Kakashi sighed and tried to prepare himself for a follow up question.

"When'd you quit?"

That wasn't what he was expecting and he was relieved, "a month later."

"Why?"

"I realized I was being stupid," Kakashi answered.

"Why'd you start?"

There it was. Kakashi stopped walking again briefly, "that's one of the things I can't tell you yet."

"Okay," Iruka didn't press it. "How many guys have you slept with?"

"What are you up to now? Trying to see how big of a slut I am?"

"No, I'm just curious," Iruka stated.

"Three."

"Really?"

"Genma, Raido, and Yuura," Kakashi nodded.

"Oh," Iruka tossed the last paper and they started walking back. "And what bout Yamato?"

"He's always been my what-if guy," Kakashi explained, "he doesn't feel the same way." He got closer to hold his hand, "and I'm glad."

"So you don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"No," he lied.

They got back to Iruka's as the sun started to rise. Iruka's hand didn't leave his even when he started going upstairs.

Kakashi was puzzled but tried to keep his thoughts clean. Iruka was taking him to his room to show him something. That wasn't under his clothes… God, this celibacy thing was going to kill him.

Iruka finally let go of Kakashi and walked towards his bed while kicking off his shoes and untying his hair. He laid down on top of his made bed with a sigh.

Kakashi smiled and laid next to him. Cuddling could be done with clothes on, just don't tell his ego.

He put an arm around the small body and pulled him closer.

Iruka smiled and shifted to lay sideways.

"I like your hair down," Kakashi said, absentmindedly running his fingers through it.

Iruka hummed in approval and closed his eyes.

They didn't fall asleep, just laid there relaxing, and Kakashi liked it.


	11. Part 11

Hello, lovelies, sorry this has taken so long to update. Enjoy.

**A Public School Tale- Pt 11**

"Did it hurt?" Iruka asked shifting back to look into Kakashi's face.

"What?" Kakashi smiled.

"When you… Your first time," Iruka asked a little flustered.

His smile vanished and he sat up against the headboard. "Yeah, actually… we didn't know what we were doing."

"Was it worth it?"

That question stumped him. He had to think about it. Really think about it. Was fucking Genma worth everything he went through afterwards? "No."

Iruka prepared to get out of bed but Kakashi grabbed him and pulled him on top of himself. "You can ask me anything, okay? And I'll try my best to answer."

"Why me?" Iruka asked, not minding the fact he was sitting on Kakashi's chest.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi replied.

"Why were you so interested in me? Why do you want to date me?"

Kakashi smiled and pushed some hair from Iruka's face, "you're different."

Iruka climbed off him and the bed in one graceful motion and walked to his mirror. He tied up his hair.

Kakashi watched him. "Not to mention your ten times more beautiful than anyone else I've ever met."

"Don't be ridiculous," Iruka scoffed, "I'm about as great to look at as any other nerd."

Kakashi got up and wrapped his arms around him, "good thing I don't know many nerds then. I think I'd be all over them."

Iruka rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide his smile.

Kakashi kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna go home real quick. Shower and stuff."

"Okay," Iruka leaned toward the small gesture of affection.

Kakashi let him go and left their house for the short journey across the street.

His dad was sitting on the couch, having his first beer of the day. Kakashi didn't give him a chance to say anything and went upstairs.

He showered and was working on shaving when the door opened. He instantly regretted not locking it today. "Where have you been?" His father asked coldly.

"What?" Kakashi looked at him through the mirror and continued doing what he was doing.

"You haven't been home for three nights. Where have you been?" He repeated, leaning on the doorway and drinking his beer.

His voice wasn't as threatening or aggravated as it usually was but Kakashi didn't much feel like being beaten this morning, "Asuma's."

"He called here looking for you. Try again," he replied.

Kakashi sighed, set down his razor and dried his face, "I was at Yuura's."

His father's eyes hardened and Kakashi hung his head. The man turned and left as quickly as he came leaving Kakashi alone again. "Not again… Not again…" Kakashi's voice was small and barely heard by his own ears.

He went to his room and grabbed a pair of boxers that he stepped into as fast as he could, grabbed his cell off the dresser, and then ran out of his room while shoving on his pants. He reached the kitchen and heard the truck start up. He ran faster out towards the driveway in time to see his dad pull out.

"Shit!" Kakashi screamed and ran back inside to grab a jacket and shoes before racing down the street.

He got to Yuura's in time to see him being thrown out onto his own lawn. His father wasn't far behind him, "what'd I tell you, Yuura!"

Yuura's face was already bloody. He held his nose and swayed to the standing position. Sakumo grabbed him by the collar and raised his fist again. Yuura kneed him in the groin and was dropped again.

Sakumo stumbled back then charged again but Kakashi stepped in between them. "Dad, calm down, I came here on my own. He didn't make me do anything this time. Let's go home, I'll make you breakfast, okay?"

Sakumo glared over his son's shoulder, "you touch my son again and I'll slit your throat, filthy piece of shit."

Kakashi pushed his father towards the truck, "come on."

He climbed into the passenger seat and waited. His father got in slamming the door harder than necessary. Kakashi flinched and looked out the window to avoid angry eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking? You even have half a brain in that fucking head of yours?" He sighed and shook his head while tuning the ignition key. "Why, Kakashi?"

Kakashi continued looking out the window in silence.

"Kakashi!"

"I- I wanted a hit…"

Sakumo pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. "You want a hit get in the house."

"Dad, I've got school-" Kakashi tried to protest.

"Get in the house," he repeated forcefully.

He got out of the truck, looking across the street to see Iruka standing with his bag on his shoulder and Kakashi's books in hand.

Kakashi closed his eyes and went up the porch steps.

He was grabbed by the arm and thrown like a rag doll. The yellowing bruises turned purple again. Kakashi broke free and ran from the house. His feet slowed and he sat down where they decided. He buried his face in his hands, ignoring the sting of just touching it.

"Kakashi? Where'd you go this morning? Why didn't you come to school with me?" Iruka's voice asked him.

He looked up at him in disbelief. An entire school day had gone by? A whole eight hours? How much of it was spent fighting and how much of it sitting on the curb in front of his house?

"I got the work you missed-" Iruka started but Kakashi stood up and started walking away.

"I'm sorry, Iruka. I- I really need a cigarette."

The Umino watched him shrink away with shock and anger.

Kakashi didn't look back. He kept walking all the way to Asuma's house.

The two friends sat in silence. Kakashi was staring out the open window smoking the first of a new pack. He wasn't in the mood to talk and Asuma didn't know what to say.

Kakashi took his last drag and tossed the butt out the window before leaving again. He walked home, hands in his pockets and face towards the concrete and asphalt. He didn't look up until he realized someone was sitting on his porch steps.

"Yamato?"

He stood up quickly, "'K-Kashi- hey. I uh gotta talk to you. C-can I come in? Is your dad home?" Yamato's voice was all over the place, he was loosing his words and looked around nervously.

"Yeah you can come in, he's probably sleeping," Kakashi walked past him and opened the door.

Yamato followed him in. Kakashi led them up to his room and waited for Yamato to spill his guts.

"Kakashi, I-I-" he started pacing, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said." He was rambling, talking too fast for Kakashi to fully understand. "When I saw you a-and Iruka- I don't know- I felt so- 'Kashi- I think you were right. I think I- I've been- I just-"

Lips were suddenly on his. Kakashi's eyes shot wide and it all made sense. His eye lids drooped, his hands came up to Yamato's shoulders. He fell back against his dresser, pulling the other body with him.

Yamato's tongue was welcomed greedily.

"_Make the pain go away. Make the pain go away," _Kakashi's mind repeated.

Yamato gripped his hips. Kakashi's eyes flew wide again. He shoved Yamato away. "I- Shit! No! Why couldn't this happen a month ago? I'm with Iruka," he shook his head and wiped the corner of his mouth while running out of the house.

It was then he realized he had nowhere to go. So he walked. He didn't pay attention to where until he was going into the school building.

It was empty and the lights were off. His footsteps rang through the hollow halls. There was the jingle of keys on the stairwell and he stopped moving, although he made no attempt to hide.

Minato came around the corner and caught full view of the only teenager in the building. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I- I don't know…" he answered truthfully.

Minato sighed, "okay, let's get you home."

"Home?!" Kakashi shouted, "this is what I get when I go home!" He pointed to his bruises. "I can't go home." His arms wrapped around himself.

Minato stared at him a long time. "Kakashi…" he spoke gently. The teen continued staring at his feet. "Kakashi," he tried again reaching a hand out for his shoulder. He tensed so he pulled it back. "You can't stay here. Why don't you come with me? Kushina will clean that cut for you," he offered. "We can put some ice on that eye too."

Carefully Kakashi nodded and uncrossed his arms. He followed the teacher out to the parking lot and got into the passenger seat of his car. "Why are you so nice to me? All the other teachers hate me," Kakashi told the window.

"I want a son," Minato answered simply. "I guess I'm practicing," he smiled but it fell. "I've been pressuring Kushina so much though… I can't help it I guess…"

"I think you'd be a good dad. But then again anyone compared to mine would deserve an award," he sighed.

"The isn't the first time I've seen bruises on your face… I should have known…"

Kakashi shook his head, "I get into fights a lot. It's no big deal…"

"It is, Kakashi, no one should have to live like that," Minato argued.

"Hey, I get by just fine."

"Do you?"

His eyes fell down to his lap, "it hurts a lot."

"How do you cope?"

"I…" he had never been a nail-biter but his thumbnail became suddenly uneven.

"Kakashi," Minato urged, "I asked a question."

"I drink a lot, I smoke for the little things, and-… I sleep with the first guy that's interested," he'd never been so ashamed of his life openly before.

Minato sighed again and pulled the car into a driveway. "Okay, let's get you cleaned up," he removed his keys and got out of the vehicle. Kakashi followed. "Kushina's inside," he nodded to the house while getting his bag from the back seat.

Kakashi obediently walked toward the door. He stepped inside and when the door closed behind him the redhead came running into the room, "Min-min! I got the best news-… you're not Min-min…."

Kakashi shook his head, "no… I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I-"

"I brought him," Minato answered stepping through the door. "This is my student, Kushina," he explained, "do you think we can bandage him up some?"

She narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. Then rolled them, "fine." She snatched Kakashi's wrist and started pulling him towards the kitchen.

The teen flinched and pulled away quickly.

"Did I hurt you?"

Kakashi shook his head, "n-no I-"

"What's on your arm?" His sleeve had fallen down.

He struggled to pull it back up, "nothing!"

She grabbed his hand and pushed the sleeve up further and further, and further. "Take your sweatshirt off," she ordered.

"I'm not wearing anything under it," he argued.

Her hands settled on her hips, "so? It's not cold in here."

Kakashi looked at the blond. He turned and walked into the other room, leaving them alone.

Kakashi closed his eyes. He didn't like seeing their faces. He could usually hear their reactions. Slowly he pulled down the zipper and rolled his shoulders to get it to slide down his arms.

Kushina gasped, "oh my…"

The senior turned his head to the side, trying to avoid her.

"Minato!" she shouted, "Minato!"

"What?" He came back into the room and silence soon dominated them.

"What happened?" the redhead broke the quiet.

"A-are all these from-" Minato's question went unfinished. "Kakashi… how long has he done this to you?"

The teen's head fell to rest his chin on his chest, "since I was fifteen…"

"That scar… is that…"

"No," Kakashi shook his head, "dirt biking accident. He doesn't leave scars. He doesn't-"

"Who's he?" Kushina demanded, "I'll feed him his teeth through a straw."

"Kakashi, put your sweatshirt back on," Minato grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Kakashi did what he had been dying to do. Asuma seeing them was one thing, Kurenai another, but strangers, his teacher, he hated that.

The adults came back into the room. "Kakashi, you're staying here tonight. Kushina will give you a tour. I have a phone call to make," he smiled reassuringly.

Kakashi wasn't stupid. He knew exactly who he was going to call, "they won't do anything. I'm eighteen. Legally I can leave if I want."

"That's not who I was calling," Minato shared.

Kushina pulled him toward the stairs, "come on I'll show you to the spare room."

Kakashi watched Minato disappear around the banister. He was out of his comfort zone and he didn't like it.

Kushina took him down the hallway, pointing out the restroom, on the way to the guest bedroom. It was pale blue with chocolate brown accents. Kakashi mentally cursed himself for being gay enough to notice such things.

The bed… it was calling to him. It looked so absolutely inviting. He hadn't even been tired three seconds ago but now he felt like he was on the brink of passing out. He laid down and Kushina stared at him a long time. "Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your mother?"

"Gone," he said plainly.

"Minato wants a son," she walked to the window and pulled up the shade.

"He told me," Kakashi yawned.

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint him," her hand rested over her stomach.

Kakashi turned his head to look at her. The orange light of the setting sun streaked in through the glass barrier. It caught hold of her wild red hair and ignited the fire within her eyes. It was the first woman he thought beautiful in a long time.

"There's no way you can disappoint him," Kakashi replied in all honesty.

She turned and smiled sweetly at him, "I don't know why but for some reason I believe you. That's a nice quality to have just don't over use it."

He nodded finding her smile infectious.

There was interrupting knock on the doorjamb. "Alright, let's see him," a blond woman with a rather healthy set "girls" as Kurenai called them, said moodily.

Kushina leaned close to the teen, "her bark is as bad as her bite." Then she left the room.

Kakashi sat up.

"I didn't tell you to sit up yet," she reprimanded. "Take off your sweatshirt."

"Um… Who-"

"Shut up and do it. I'm loosing beauty sleep over this," she growled.

"Kakashi, this is Tusnade," Minato informed from the doorway. "She's a nurse."

She reached for his wrist. She worked her fingers over it, applying pressure and asking the pain level. She declared it sprained and went for his ribs. "Take a deep breath," Tsunade ordered.

He obeyed, cringing at the jolt of pain from somewhere in his chest. "Release," she instructed, he did it gratefully.

She walked around to the other side of the bed. "Your shoulder's dislocated."

Kakashi nodded, "it wasn't set right the first time."

She sighed, "no one ever does anything right anymore." She put a hand on his shoulder and another on his forearm, "ready?"

He turned his head, bringing his other hand to his mouth to bite on his knuckle, and waited. There was a hard snap and Kakashi screamed into his fist.

"Well, you took that like a pro. You in wrestling?"

Kakashi shook his head, "don't play sports."

"Shame," she muttered and left the room. In passing Minato she handed him a piece of paper.

The man looked at it a second before putting it in his pocket. He walked foreword, "you can stay here, if you like, Kakashi."

Kakashi knew he meant for more than just tonight. He shook his head, "he needs me."

"He needs you?" Minato repeated, "is this how he shows it?"

"You don't know him," Kakashi defended.

"Kakashi, anyone who beats you like this doesn't-"

"You don't know him!" Kakashi got out of the bed, "he needs me! Without me he'd have no one! Mom-" he stopped suddenly. He stared at the teacher standing before him. The man that was judging him and his life. "He's my father. I can't leave him."

"Kakashi, listen to me," Minato put his hands on his shoulders, "that man is no longer your father. He might have been when you were younger but he's not the same anymore. Do you understand?"

"It's my fault," Kakashi told the floor, "if I hadn't of done- if I wasn't gay, if I hadn't of brought home the disease that killed Mom- this wouldn't be happening."

Minato shook him, "none of this is your fault! You can't change who you are or what you've done, Kakashi. Stop blaming yourself for things you had no control over."

"Who else is there?"

"No one. Blame no one," he pleaded, "just keep living."

Kakashi pulled away from him, "what's it look like I'm doing?"

"This isn't living, Kakashi," Minato sat on the edge of the bed, "this is stopping. Name something in your life worth value to be proud of."

Kakashi picked up his sweatshirt running his fingers along it before putting it on, "Iruka."

Minato smiled and nodded, "Iruka."

There was a long moment of silence as Kakashi watched the last bit of sunlight disappear.

"I trust you to make the right decisions from here on in, Kakashi," Minato finally spoke again. "You're a good kid. Just act like one, okay?"

Kakashi continued staring, his fingers now tapping on the glass for no reason.

Minato left the room.

Kakashi watched a streak of orange fade into blue. He closed his eyes, his fingers stopped moving, and with a sigh he stepped back and sank onto the bed.

He reached into his pocket for his cell phone and stared at it a long time, flipping it open and closing it only to keep it lit. Finally he opened it and pressed the green button on the left, bringing up his most recent calls. Asuma, Asuma, Asuma, Asuma, Asuma… Unknown.

He repeated the number to himself and sent it a text message, "this Iruka?"

"What do you want?" was the reply.

"To apologize. I was an ass."

"Enjoy your smoke?"

"No."

"Where are you?"

Kakashi tapped his thumbs against the hard plastic before texting back, "Namikaze's"

"Why?"

"Can I tell you tomorrow?"

"You can also explain what you were doing with Yamato."

Kakashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pocketed his phone and stood up. He walked rather quickly out of the room and down the hallway. He ignored every aching bone and sore muscle to run down the stairs and out of the house.

He ran all the way to the house across from his. When he got there he was out of breath and the pain from his shoulder and chest had melted into one. He knocked on the door and stepped back to double over and try to regain oxygen.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked opening the door.

Kakashi forced himself up and swallowed hard to try and get to the point where he could talk. "You want to know everything… I'll tell you right now."

Iruka stepped out onto the porch, "go home."

"No," he shook his head, "Iruka, I have to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Kakashi!" Iruka shouted. "Y-you lied to me!"

"No I haven't. Let me explain," Kakashi pleaded. His hand reached for Iruka's, it pulled away. "He kissed me."

"Yeah well you didn't look like you were stopping it anytime soon," Iruka retorted.

"But I did," Kakashi argued calmly. "I told him I was with you."

Iruka looked at him skeptically.

"Iruka, I'll do anything for you. I'll give up smoking, drinking, and sex, I'll get better grades and hang out with your friends. I wouldn't give you up for Yamato. He had his chance. I'm yours now, baby," he added with a smile.

Iruka rolled his eyes. He turned around and went back inside. Kakashi went in after him, not caring to wait for an invitation.

Iruka opened the oven slid his hands into a pair of oven mitts. Kakashi sat at the counter, "you make dinner?"

"Yes," Iruka said plainly.

"Where's your aunt?"

"Working late," he put the pan on the stove top, along with the mitts and reached for the cupboard above his head, "I assume you're staying."

Kakashi nodded, "so what are we having?"

"Ravioli."

"Doesn't that come in a can?" Kakashi asked.

"Not this kind," Iruka handed him a plate of food. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water's good," Kakashi got up to get silverware.

"Ice?"

"Sure," Kakashi removed two forks from the drawer he discovered the day before. He set them on the counter then turned back to Iruka. He put his hands on his hips and leaned foreword to kiss the side of his cheek. Iruka turned away.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Well, it's hard not to be, Kakashi," Iruka retorted.

"Iruka, I already told you-"

"You said you didn't have feelings for him. Do you?"

"No. I told you-"

"Really? Because you sure as hell didn't look like you hated him."

"Of course I don't hate him. He's my friend," Kakashi reasoned.

"You know what I meant," he retuned.

"I know… If anything I had a stupid crush on him. When _he _kissed _me_ it disappeared."

"So you did lie to me?"

"Well, yeah, okay, I did but I had good reason don't you think? I mean we've been together what a day? I didn't want you to run on me," he explained.

Iruka sighed. "Okay," he sat down in front of a plate, and picked up a fork, "is that why you didn't want to tell me everything?"

Kakashi nodded and took the seat next to him. "I don't want you to know how fucked up I am."

"Kakashi, I understand, really. It doesn't matter," Iruka's hand reached for Kakashi's. "Tell me when you want."

"I don't ever want to…" Kakashi turned on the stool to face him directly, "but I think I'm ready to tell you."

Iruka nodded encouragingly.

"I told you everything with Genma. Yuura was my second," Kakashi paused to gather his thoughts. "He and my dad were friends. Yuura got him cheap beer- anyway Dad told me to stay away from him since I was a kid because of the stuff that wasn't beer… Then I went this party. I was stupid. Really stupid… I'd lost my virginity, I had nothing else to worry about. I bumped into Yuura in a hallway. I was so far gone I didn't realize who he was. He was just an older guy promising a fun time… We went upstairs- he… things got a little rough and I asked him to stop but he didn't listen… Instead he handed me a joint and said it'd make the pain go away."

"He raped you," Iruka accused.

"No," Kakashi shook his head, "no, I was- It wasn't- I told him to go upstairs with me."

"That's how you started drugs?"

Kakashi nodded sadly, "it made the pain go away."

Iruka squeezed the hand in his own as he stood. He stepped closer to Kakashi's stool and wrapped his arms around him. Kakashi laid his head on Iruka's shoulder. "Running from pain only makes it worse when you have to face it."

"I know," Kakashi agreed, "that's why I've stopped."

They stayed like that a long while until Kakashi spoke again, "dinner's getting cold."

"Yeah…" Iruka agreed and sat back in his seat to pick up his fork again.

In the moments following the clink of tableware was all that was heard.

"After dinner do you want to try your missed work?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded, good old Iruka, "yeah sure."

"It's not too bad," he reassured, "just a worksheet in math and the rest of the review."

"I finished the review," Kakashi stated.

"Great, already half way there," Iruka smiled

There was another episode of quiet.

"So why were you at Mr. Namikaze's?" Iruka asked cautiously.

"I guess they want to unofficially adopt me or something. He said I could stay there… I guess that counts," Kakashi shrugged.

"That's great, Kakashi, are you going to?"

"I don't know. This all just seems so… sudden. I'll think about it," he sighed, "not to mention he could very well loose his job."

"What do you mean?" Iruka looked up at him.

"A gay kid going to a teacher's house everyday. People are stupid, they'll assume the worst."

"Yeah…" he agreed sadly.

"But hey, I can stay here, right?"

"Sure," Iruka smiled.

Kakashi leaned forward, shoveling the last of his food into his mouth before jumping up. He put his plate in the sink and sat down at the table. He reached for the red folder that read Algebra II. It wasn't long until Iruka joined him, "never seen you so excited for school work."

"Already halfway there," he grinned.

"So, when you're done want to go to my room?"

"Yeah sure," Kakashi agreed. It was clear there was nothing implied and for some reason he didn't mind.

The worksheet was fairly easy now that he understood what he was doing.

When he was done they went upstairs. Iruka sat on his bed with his laptop and Kakashi looked over the various things on the boy's dresser. He picked up a framed picture, "your parents?"

Iruka looked up at him nodded then went back to what he was doing.

Kakashi meandered over to the window. "Wow, guess you can see my room from here…" somewhere in his head he realized this was how Iruka knew about what happened with Yamato. He sighed and turned his back to his house.

He watched Iruka type away before walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry… Yamato… I should have told you," Kakashi sighed.

Iruka closed the laptop and set it on the floor. "I guess I understand, 'Kashi," he sat up onto his knees to get closer. "No more secrets between us okay?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Iruka leaned forward almost carefully. His arm lifted to rest on Kakashi's shoulder. The senior smiled and leaned closer, holding the bend of his arm.

The kiss was sweet and innocent. It lived a short life, dying within seconds but lived long after in the smiles it left behind.

Iruka sat up further on his knees. He leaned forward fast, catching Kakashi in a far less innocent kiss. Kakashi was surprised but kissed back. He fell back onto the bed. Iruka laid down next to him, laughing. "Sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Kakashi turned onto his side, "it's cute." His hand came up to push the hair that had fallen from the loose ponytail out of Iruka's face, "you're cute." His arm dropped back down to Iruka's waist.

Iruka stared at him a long moment. His eyes jumping across Kakashi's face before they fell to his lips. He moved closer, eyes slowly closing. His lips touched Kakashi's lightly, carefully, curiously his mouth eased open. His shaking fingers buried into Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi's touch drifted down to the boy's hip. The kiss remained gentle but he couldn't help that every brush with Iruka's tongue sent a pleasured spark through his stomach.

A small moan bubbled up from Iruka's throat. It was muffled but Kakashi heard it and reality came crashing back. He pulled away from Iruka quickly and sat up, keeping his back to him.

"'Kashi…-" Iruka's shy voice asked from behind him.

Kakashi put up a hand signaling he needed a minuet. He took a deep breath trying hard to calm himself down and stop all the images in his head before finally laying back down.

Iruka was blushing something fierce, "I… didn't mean to-"

"I understand, Iruka," Kakashi smiled reassuringly. "Can't be helped." He kissed his forehead, wrapping his arm around him again.

Iruka sighed and snuggled closer, "I- just wanted to know what it felt like…"

Kakashi smiled.

"I'm sorry- I didn't think you'd… I mean you do stuff like that and I've never- You've got to be-"

"Iruka, it's fine really," Kakashi reassured, "yeah, I've done stuff but I don't want to with you. Er- I mean it'd be great if you wanted to but I'm sorta glad you don't want to. Because you- um… you're different, and it's a good thing you don't want to." Kakashi cringed, "that made no sense at all did it?"

"I think it did," Iruka smiled up at him before reburying his face into Kakashi's sweatshirt.

They fell asleep that way, tangled together.


	12. Part 12

Hi, readers, sorry it's been so long. So much is going on right now so I apologize if this chapter seems rushed/forced. I also just realized I had been spelling Kimimaro's name wrong.

P.S. If you haven't seen already I have fanservices/teasers up. Prelude and Interlude.

**A Public School Tale- Pt 12**

When Kakashi drifted into consciousness the first thing he noticed was that there was no body next to him. He yawned, running fingers through his hair and sat up. He noticed a sticky note on the mirror and lazily got up to read it. Two words, "paper route," explained it all.

He yawned again and descended downstairs.

"Sleep well?" Iruka's aunt questioned. She was eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper delivered by Iruka.

"Um… we didn't-"

"I know, Iruka told me," she smiled. She put her bowl in the sink and passed him to go upstairs. Kakashi shrugged and reached for the box of Froot Loops on top of the fridge. Magically delicious, or something.

After searching the various cupboards he found a bowl. Just as he sat down to eat Iruka came in. "Hey," he greeted.

Kakashi smiled, "hey."

Iruka walked past him to the pantry and retrieved a toaster pastry. Kakashi's eyes followed him. He'd never felt this way. He wanted to hug Iruka, touch him, hold him, kiss him. Every nerve in his body tingled and he felt happy. He felt childish, stupid, yet immensely amazing.

After their short breakfast Kakashi got up, "I'm gonna go home. I won't ditch you today, promise."

He was certain he could keep it too seeing as the truck wasn't in the driveway. He walked up the stairs and turned towards the bathroom. After his morning routine he changed into clean and thought out clothes as apposed to yesterday's thrown together.

He crossed the street again and ventured straight up to Iruka's room.

Iruka was sitting on the edge of his bed running his fingers though his hair pointedly. "Why don't you leave it down?" Kakashi asked, sitting next to him and laying out.

"It gets in my face," Iruka excused.

"But it's sexy," Kakashi countered.

Iruka scoffed and finished trying up his hair, "me? Yeah right."

"Why's it so wrong to be found attractive?" Kakashi asked, sitting up.

"It's not if you are."

"You are," Kakashi stated.

Iruka turned toward him, "how? I wear clothes that fit right and am less than a social butterfly."

Kakashi smiled, "because you wear clothes that fit right and are less than a social butterfly.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I like those things about you. You don't try to impress people," Kakashi shared, falling back onto the bed with his hands behind his head.

Iruka half smiled and got up to check his hair in the mirror, "neither do you."

Kakashi laughed, "I do the opposite."

"Yeah," Iruka smiled at him through his reflection, "what do you think would happen if people found out who you really are?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you pretend to be this tough jerk what if people found out you actually have a heart?"

"Eh…" he sighed and thought about it, "it doesn't matter anyway. People will always think what they want."

"Yeah…" Iruka frowned.

Kakashi jumped up, "you know rumors about you will be flying too right?"

Iruka nodded sadly.

"It has nothing to do with you. They really just hate me," he continued.

"I know," Iruka looked down at his dresser.

"Okay," Kakashi walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle. He rested his chin on his shoulder and looked at their reflection.

The nerd and the juvenile. The geek and the freak.

He smiled, "we look completely incompatible."

Iruka laughed, "yeah. We should probably go to school now."

Kakashi hugged him tighter, and then with a regretful sigh he released him.

Iruka picked up his backpack and through it over his shoulder before going down the stairs.

The senior followed.

They held hands on their way to school.

"I am really sorry for yesterday," Kakashi stated.

"It's okay," Iruka reassured.

Kakashi smiled, "so why me?"

"Huh?"

"I told you why I like you, what made you like me?" He asked.

"Um… I don't know. I guess I liked you before. I mean I thought you were attractive but I didn't know you as a person. I really just thought you only wanted me for sex until… Well, the way you talked sitting on the sidewalk Wednesday morning, you were being honest, and I don't know, I trust you now. I want to know more about you," he smiled and squeezed the hand in his.

They slowly approached the school and stood with Iruka's friends although Kakashi's drifted over.

"Hey, uh, Iruka, you're in my English right?" Genma asked to make conversation.

Iruka nodded, "I'm kind of surprised you know that seeing as you're never in class."

Genma shrugged, "third period's my smoking break."

"Every period's your smoking break," Kakashi stated.

"No, that's 'Suma," Genma pointed a thumb towards their friend.

"Oh right," Kakashi swayed with the body in his arms to look back at his friend.

"'Kashi! I'm gonna fall!" Iruka shouted.

"You aren't gonna fall. I've got you," Kakashi's hold tightened for reassurance.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Genma commented. Then he spun around to Raido, "hey, wanna go make out under the bleachers?"

"Yeah sure," he shrugged and the two started walking the path to the football field.

"Why do they even come to school at all?" Iruka asked.

"Because then their parents are home," Kakashi supplied.

"Oh. Not to sound rude but do all your friends have parent issues?"

Kakashi laughed, "just about."

"Oh…"

"You see, Gen's dad walked out on them and his mom blames him, Raido's mom kicked him out because her boyfriend and him didn't get along, Hayate's mom is big on narcotics, and Zabuza's father used to beat him. That's something we have in common. It's the only thing that makes us friends," Kakashi explained in hushed tones so that Iruka was the only one that heard him.

"Oh…" Iruka repeated.

Kakashi smiled, "I'm nothing like Zabuza."

"That's a relief," Iruka sighed jokingly.

"Heh," Kakashi laughed lightly against the tan neck as he rested his head on his shoulder.

Then the bell rang and the monotonous day began.

Same class, same teacher, same subject matter. God, school is boring.

"Kakashi can you stay after class?" Minato asked while erasing the board.

The bell rang and students filed out. The senior did not.

"Where'd you go, home?" The blond sat on the edge of his desk.

Kakashi shook his head, "Iruka's."

"Spend the night there?" His arms crossed.

"Yeah," he answered, "I messed up with him and I had to fix it."

The teacher sighed, "I'm glad, Kakashi. I think he'll be good for you, if you let him."

He nodded, "yeah. I think so too."

"I just don't want you going home, Kakashi," Minato shared.

"I kinda have to, my stuff is there," he stated.

"Today after school pack a bag," he suggested.

Kakashi thought about it a second, "maybe."

"It doesn't have to be today," he corrected himself, "think about it."

Kakashi nodded again and picked up his stuff to leave the room seeing as kids were coming in.

During gym Anko shared what her opinion of Kakashi's friends were. Turns out they have the same kind of view. Losers, but with good integrity.

After a boring session of Capture the Flag he ventured back to the locker room to change.

"I can't believe they let the faggot in here," Kakashi overheard from the row of lockers behind him. He ignored the freshmen and pulled his clean shirt back on.

"I know what if he's watching us change?"

The senior smirked. Yeah, because he's so desperate for tail to check out whoever's closest.

"It's so gross."

He shook his head and closed his locker loudly before turning to leave. He stopped passing them, winked and kept going.

During study hall someone did come up to talk to him. This person was actually welcomed though.

"Hey, I heard from Anko, that Izumo had told her he heard from Kotetsu that Iwashi and Hayate were talking about something Yamato told Asuma, and from what we gather Yamato thinks Izumo's cute," he shared.

Kakashi tried hard to follow what he had just been informed but in the end decided to just give up and go with the only piece that made sense. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well… Anko kind of likes Izumo so… it is for her and we all think that Izumo likes Kotetsu who in turn likes Anko… and I think Iwashi said something about Zuzu once but Zuzu likes girls and- wait what was I talking about?"

Kakashi laughed, "the love triangles. What does this have to do with Yamato?"

"Oh! Izumo didn't say if he likes him or not," Iruka stated.

"That's it?" He stifled a snicker, "thanks so much for keeping me informed."

"Sure," Iruka smiled and looked at Kakashi's notebook, "what are you working on?"

"Math review for the test Tuesday," Kakashi shared.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I got it," he smiled, "thanks anyway."

"Sure. How's classes going?" He folded his arms on the table and leaned closer in interest.

"Alright, just another day," he sighed.

"Oh," he looked disappointed, "well at least we have the game to look forward to. Haku and Zabuza are going we can sit with them."

"Sure," Kakashi smiled.

It was sometime after they had stopped talking that Kotetsu quickly approached, "come on, Ruru, let's go terrorize Izumo."

Iruka looked at Kakashi.

"Have fun," the senior wished, and the two ran off.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to work. Each problem got harder and harder. It was taxing for his brain to suffer thirty different varies of the same equation.

Why was he even bothering?

Iruka. Iruka. Iruka. Kissing Iruka, holding Iruka, making out with Iruka, touching Iruka… His pencil stopped tapping the table top as more Iruka-filled visions filtered into his head.

He quickly snapped back up to focus again. He really didn't need to be thinking about Iruka like that. Iruka wouldn't like it if he was being thought of like that.

But it would be nice to- no. He had to concentrate on work. He's celibate now.

Fuck… it really would be the death of him.

The bell rang and he picked up his books to go to detention.

After a solid hour of staring at a book or a wall he was let go, him and the freshman that had been talking about him in the locker room. When the hour was up they filed out, all but the two were left in the room.

"Are you gonna beat me up?" the kid asked.

Kakashi looked at him with a snort, "no. Why?"

"My brother told me about you. Told me to stay away from you," his feet scuffed the floor.

"Oh, who's your brother?"

"Nagato," he shifted his weight.

"Ah," Kakashi remembered,

"He talked a lot about you to his friends and stuff. How he'd beat you up," he was looking out the window now.

"Mhm," the senior agreed.

"He gave you that scar didn't he?"

Kakashi touched the line cutting through his left eyelid and nodded, "graduation day."

"He never said why he hated you so much."

"I got his friend suspended once," he shared, while walking out.

"For what?" the kid followed.

"Not important," he waved off. He turned down the hallway towards the exit and the freshman went the opposite direction.

When he got to Iruka's he was told to ditch his school stuff at the table. The two walked towards town for the pizza place him and Asuma ate at. Their fingers intertwined the whole way.

"I had a run in with the past," Kakashi shared.

"Really?"

"More like the past's little brother," he corrected. "I never told you how I got this did I?" He pointed to the scar on his face.

"No," Iruka stated.

"Remind me to tell ya later," he smiled and held the door open for a woman walking out carrying a stack of pizzas. There was a sleepover somewhere.

During their meal Kakashi's foot kept nudging Iruka's ankle, trying to encourage some type of play, but Iruka wasn't getting the hint.

Afterward they headed back to the school and climbed the hill to the middle school. Walking through the halls brought a certain indescribable pride. He had survived this hell. He felt a little bit like a veteran.

Iruka led them to the gymnasium and into the bleachers. Kakashi was the one that took them to the top row. He sat beside the two people he knew, who were making out at the moment.

Kakashi put his arm around Iruka's shoulders and leaned back against the brick wall behind him.

Iruka's excitement was radiating, "oh look there's Deidara."

The senior followed the other's point to the cheerleaders. "Which one's him?" It was rather hard to tell. All had long hair, all were wearing female uniforms, and all were flat chested. He felt a little bit like a pedophile for noticing but he was playing the 'which one of these things is not like the other' game here.

"The blond," Iruka stated.

Another thing they had in common. All blonds. "Oh, he's cute…" He figured it'd be easier to pretend than not to.

"I'm gonna go talk to him, Haku you coming?" He jumped up out of his seat.

"Yeah!" Haku joined him in descending down the stairs.

Kakashi sighed, watching his boyfriend beam under the cheap yellow lights of a middle school auditorium. "Man, how do you do it?" He briefly looked at Zabuza to show he had started a conversation.

"What?" He asked back.

"Restrain yourself? It's like they're teasing you on purpose. It's all I can think about lately. I'm afraid I'll rape him or something," he was joking of course but it was something to talk about.

"Oh that," Zabuza gave half a laugh and dug out a pack of cigarettes, "just think of how great it will be when they want to."

"How do you know they'll ever want to?" His high spirit took a nose dive at the realization.

"You don't," he smiled watching Haku laugh along with his friends.

"Hey, ladies," Sakon greeted, filing into the row in front of them.

"Your men ditch you?" Ukon followed his twin.

Kimimaro sat down at on the end, silent as usual.

Kakashi actually wondered if he had a shot with him. He was already dating someone three years younger than him, why not go five?

Nah, he'd really feel like a pedophile.

"Excuse me," a woman from the row across from them turned around, "I don't think you can smoke in here."

"Probably not," Zabuza said plainly before taking another drag.

She turned around, appalled and the twins snickered.

Haku and Iruka climbed back up to their seats. "Zabuza, you really shouldn't smoke here," the small boy reprimanded.

"Alright," he rubbed it out on the bottom of his shoe.

"So you listen to your girlfriend?" The woman turned around again.

"Hey, lady, he's not my girlfriend," Zabuza's arms wrapped around Haku and pulled him down onto his lap. The younger giggled and started a rather healthy make out session.

Kakashi put his arm around Iruka again. The old hag moved up a row.

The silver haired senior smiled and took his boredom out on the body in front of him while Iruka watched the game. Kakashi's knee continuously ran into Kimimaro's spine until the boy turned around, "what?"

"Why so silent, grumpy?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm being held here against my will," he crossed his arms and spun back around.

"I don't see a gun to your head," Kakashi pointed.

"They have my skateboard," he grumbled.

Kakashi laughed, "don't mind the twins, I'm pretty sure they just want a threesome with ya."

"Who says we haven't already?" He replied coolly.

Kakashi nudged the other senior, "you hearing this?"

Zabuza politely gave him the finger without stopping what he was engaged in.

Sakon dug out his cell phone, "I've got pictures. Wanna see?"

"No," Kakashi replied instantly. "Just tell me one thing, does he still glare during sex?" He pointed a thumb to Kimimaro.

Ukon laughed, "no. He has this ugly orgasm face though."

"I hope you all burn in hell," Kimimaro wished while getting up, "and keep the fucking skateboard."

"Hey, free skateboard," Sakon commented.

"We can sell it," Ukon offered.

"Yeah back to him," Kakashi added.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Sakon grinned.

The two high fived and went after their investment.

Kakashi looked over at Iruka. He wasn't watching the game anymore. He looked absolutely mortified.

"Hey, don't mind them," Kakashi smiled, "they have bad role models."

Iruka shook his head, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Iruka smiled back reassuringly and relaxed against the wall.

Kakashi knew he was lying but these were the people he considered friends. Iruka would have to get used to them.

When the final buzzard sounded they filed out of the school and laked hand in hand back to Iruka's. They climbed the stairs and Kakashi flopped down on the bed. Iruka sat cross legged beside him. "How old are Sakon and Ukon?"

"Thirteen, fourteen?" Kakashi guesstimated.

"And they're having sex already?"

"I told you not to mind them," Kakashi rolled onto his side to face him, "they probably didn't even have real sex."

Iruka stared quietly at his bedspread.

"Does it bother you?" Kakashi asked.

"Not really, I guess," he sighed. "You were flirting with him though."

"Who?"

"Kimimaro," Iruka said.

"No I wasn't," Kakashi objected.

"You were too," Iruka argued.

"So what if I was?" He asked.

"Kakashi," Iruka scolded, "you were flirting with someone in front of me!"

"Does it bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me!"

"Good," he sat up to throw and arm around the smaller body and pull him to laying down next to him. He reached up to pull out the tie from Iruka's ponytail, "and don't worry, my attraction from Kimimaro is only skin deep."

Iruka stared blankly into his scarred face, "how'd you get this?" His fingers gently traced the line.

"My freshmen year I got pushed around a lot by one particular senior. One day after gym class he jumped me in the locker room. Punched me hard in the face then pushed me onto my knees. He would of done worse if the coach hadn't of caught him. He got suspended, his friends weren't happy, and they decided to pick up where he left off. Nagato was one of them. The day he graduated he decided I should never forget him. He pulled a blade and cut me across the eye while his friends held me down. His little brother is a freshman this year," he shared, "I had detention with him."

"Oh," Iruka didn't know what to say.

"It's no big deal. I can see fine," he smiled.

"That's not the point, Kakashi," he reprimanded.

"I know. It happened four years ago so calm down," he ordered, "besides he could of done worse."

"Yeah…"

"Then I'd really be a basket case," he laughed and leaned forward for a kiss.

Iruka allowed it, a small one at least. Afterwards his eyes remained closed. Kakashi felt rather tired himself too.

"Are you spending the night here?" Iruka spoke groggily.

"Mhm," he hummed, "unless you don't want me to. But Mr. Namikaze told me not to go home so you'd be defying a teacher."

"He told you not to go home?"

"Yeah," Kakashi yawned.

"Why?" Iruka snuggled closer.

"I dunno," he hugged Iruka tighter, "he wants to be my substitute father or something."

"Oh, that's nice," he said sleepily.

"Eh," he grunted.

Iruka mumbled something into his shirt.

Kakashi registered something about changing clothes but was too far gone in the promise of sleep to put too much energy into deciphering incoherent commands.

He felt Iruka shift a little and then go limp. The sound of his relaxed breathing pulled him further into dreamland and soon he followed Iruka, despite the fact the light was still on.


	13. Part 13

Hello, see I'm not dead. This chapter is pretty long so I just decided to end it, hope it doesn't seem that way. The next chapter will be intense. You might wind up waiting longer. Sorry, my wonderful readers. I hope you like this chapter and are entertained with Kakashi's life. I still have a ton of character ideas for this story and I'm considering a spin off with Genma's life in this universe. Anyone interested? Eh? Eh? As always enjoy the update.

**A Public School Tale- Pt 13**

Kakashi eased into awareness and shifted closer to the warm body in his arms. A pleasured groan rolled up from his sleepy senses and the weight in his stomach was the source.

His eyes opened quickly with hard realization. Hard being the key word.

He tried to carefully remove himself from Iruka's hold, or at least move his hips back, but with no such luck. Iruka's legs were tangled with his own.

All his movements did, to his unfortunate luck, was wake up the Umino. Iruka smiled but it was almost instantly replaced with a wide eyed look. "'Kashi… are you-?"

He nodded tensely, "yeah…"

A blush surfaced across a tan face, "um…"

"I- I can take care of it," Kakashi felt his own face heating up.

"Okay," he nodded slowly.

"Iruka, you kinda have to let go of me," Kakashi pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," he instantly reclaimed his arms and legs.

Kakashi rolled out of bed and went for the bathroom. Their houses were set up the same way. Iruka's room was the same size as his, same with most the other rooms in the house.

Kakashi couldn't believe his life at the moment.

Here he was forced to jack off to images of an untouchable when he had had a well experienced, all-touchable in his bed a few nights ago.

He didn't know what was worse the fact the images of Iruka were more satisfying or the thought of Genma wasn't anymore.

The images of Iruka underneath him as he explored every inch of that smooth, tan skin. Iruka shaking and whining quietly, gasping and choking on breath as Kakashi showed him how to turn pain into pleasure, as Kakashi taught him how the two lines crossed. The way he'd arch his back, the way his muscles would tense to the point he was shaking, the way Kakashi would hold his body against his own until it was over.

With a shallow groan he came under his own ministrations. Then he proceeded to clean himself up, wash his hands, and splash the cold water onto his face, hoping to bring back the proper color and cool down some.

He walked back to Iruka's room and sat on the edge of the bed. The other boy was doing the same, facing the opposite direction. They pointedly avoided eye contact.

The air between them became thick and awkward. Neither knew what to say.

"Don't think this means I want to-…" Kakashi told his feet.

"O-okay…" Iruka choked out.

"I mean I want to, but I can wait," he turned to look at Iruka with a smile.

"I don't think you should, 'Kashi," he looked down at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi turned on the bed.

"I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"It's okay, I'm not dating you for that, I thought you knew that already," he stated.

Iruka was quiet.

Kakashi decided he wouldn't push a conversation. This awkwardness was necessary. Once it was out of the way there was no coming back to it. It is something that's only weird once. Kind of like the sex talk he never got, or the videos in Health class he slept through.

"I know…" Iruka finally spoke, "mind if we talk about something else now?"

"Sure," he smiled as the tense feeling lifted. "Plans for the day?"

"No, Anko asked to come over today but I told her I didn't know if we were doing anything so…"

"You should still hang out with your friends," Kakashi advised.

"Okay, what are you doing today?"

"I've gotta sort out some stuff with my friends so around," he answered.

"Okay," Iruka got up and walked to his dresser. He pulled clothes he was going to wear that day, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Alright," he craned his neck and looked out the window at his driveway, no truck. "I think I'll go grab some stuff and take it to Namikaze's."

"Really?" Iruka hugged the clothes in his arms and leaned back on his dresser.

"Yeah," he shrank back down, "if I'm going to change I need to get out of there." With a heavy sigh he shook his head, "this is gonna be hard."

"Why? It's clear you hate each other," Iruka pointed, "I thought you'd be happy to leave."

"He's my father," Kakashi retorted almost defensively.

"Not a very good one," Iruka mumbled.

"You don't know everything, Iruka. You weren't there when he found out what Yuura did, or when I came home drunk, or high. He checked on me, every hour, to make sure I was still breathing. You don't know him, so don't think that you do," he corrected.

"That's how abusers are, 'Kashi. They make you think they care. Those are only a few memories how many more do you have of him beating you?"

"You want me to go through and sort the good memories from the bad? Alright, he thought me how to ride a bike, how to drive, he beat in a guy's face for me and thought me how to do it myself next time, he's kept me alive in my stupider moments, rushed me to the E.R. when need be, he's stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life, and all he wants from me is to be better. Don't you get it, Iruka? He beats me because he doesn't want me to be him. He wants me to leave."

"Then why do you stay?"

"Because he needs me. Do you know how many times I've taken his keys from him? I make dinner, I clean the house, I do the laundry, I check on him when he's drunk, and I'm the one that fucks up."

"Why, 'Kashi, why do you do all that stuff? You don't seem like the kind to do something because everyone else is," Iruka responded.

"There's something wrong with me, I don't know," he got up and faced Iruka fully, "I wanted to escape but I'm done running."

"How can I be sure? How do I know you won't go back?"

"You have to trust me," he stepped toward him.

Iruka stared at him a long moment, "I trust you."

Kakashi smiled and kissed his forehead, "I can't do this without you, Iruka."

The Umino's eyes fell, "I know."

"I'm sorry I snapped. It hurts when people think he's only ever been an awful person."

"It's okay. I kinda deserved it," he shrugged.

"Okay, go shower. I'm gonna go pack," he sighed and left the room. He crossed the street and went for his room.

Kakashi made quick work of pulling a duffle bag from his closet and throwing it on his bed. He picked out the clothes he was going to wear that day and then went through his morning routine, bringing his razor and toothbrush back to his room.

They went into one of the side pockets and then he sat down and stared at his dresser. What would he need and what would he want? He was leaving, maybe not coming back. Where does he start?

After a deep breath he got up and rummaged through his dresser. He threw a pair of pants into the duffle bag, and then just started pulling clothes without caring. He was done with this house. With this room.

His father hit him here, he got high here, got drunk here, had his first kiss, fell in and out of love, had sex, hid his secrets, all in this room.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands. How could he leave it?

This is where his memories were.

He leaned forward and reached under the bed for a lock box. He knew what was in it but he still peeled off the key that was tapped to the back of it to unlock it.

Slowly he pulled the lid back and stared at the contents. Why did he keep it? As a souvenir of a darker time in his life? Proof he had seen the edge of desperation and managed to come back?

"Hey, 'Kashi, look what Yuura gave me, well not gave," Genma laughed and presented a small bag from his back pocket.

Kakashi took it and then looked up at his friend who was now digging for a lighter.

"Got a spoon?" Genma looked around the room.

"Yeah, I keep them in my room now," Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"Haha," Genma mocked, "I'll go get one." He quickly vanished to run down stairs.

"You know you need a needle for this shit right ?" Kakashi shouted.

"Yeah, you don't got one of them either?" He asked coming back in the room and shutting the door.

"No…" Kakashi gave him a face implying a 'duh.'

"Good thing I do, huh," he smiled and turned Kakashi's dresser into his work station.

Kakashi swallowed hard and looked at the door.

Genma untied the bandana from his head and kneeled in front of the silver haired teen. "It only hurts a little, like a pinch, then it feels good, really good."

"Then why don't you do it? This is your thing, Gen," Kakashi stated but let the brunet tie the bandana to his upper arm and fought the urge to pull it back.

"Because I've done it already. It's your turn," he leaned forward and kissed the inside of Kakashi's elbow before straightening it.

Kakashi's eyes were glued to the syringe as Genma brought it closer. "Gen, I-"

The door opened. Kakashi froze and Genma jumped to his feet, turning with the needle behind his back.

"What the hell's going on? Wait, don't answer that, I know exactly what's going on. What the fuck are you thinking, Kakashi, shooting up? Are you fucking stupid? You," he looked at Genma, "get out of my house." He grabbed his shirt collar, the syringe fell, Kakashi reached out with his foot and kicked it under the bed.

Sakumo tossed the boy toward the exit, "I knew you were trouble the second you came in this house. Now get out and don't make me say it again!"

Kakashi slammed the lock box closed and shoved it back under the bed. The key, however, stayed with him.

He closed up his duffle bag and picked it up. Then heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps on the stairs. He just stood there unsure of what to do.

His father's eyes landed on him, "what are you doing?"

Kakashi looked at his feet, "leaving."

Sakumo got a little taller, "where you going?"

Kakashi shrugged.

There was a drawn out groan as the older man tried to level his anger, "Kakashi Hatake, don't tell me you think he'll solve all your problems."

Kakashi looked up.

"That kid's as sick as you. He's got his own problems and you sure as hell ain't gonna fix them," he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm not going to Genma's." He rolled his eyes and started for the door.

His father straightened out and grabbed his arm, "where are you going?" His voice was low and threatening, his grip like a vice.

Kakashi met his eye, "not Genma's."

A sneer settled in across the man's weathered face, "listen here, you ungrateful shit, you're not leaving this house. Drop the bag."

"No," Kakashi argued.

"Who's gonna take you in? You've got no one but me."

Kakashi pulled his arm free, "you're wrong."

He would be fine with those being the last words ever spoken between them.

He walked up the steps to his teacher's house and with a deep breath rang the doorbell.

Minato answered the door. He looked at the teen on his doorstep and then the bag in his hand.

"Your offer still good?" Kakashi asked tensely.

Almost instantly a smile spread across the blonde's face. His arm reached out to wrap around the senior's shoulder's for a hug while the other took the duffle bag. He stepped back into the house, pulling Kakashi along with him. "Kushina! Guess who's here!"

The redhead came bounding in to the front room, "Kakashi!" She threw her arms around him and then steered him towards the kitchen. "You're staying? Minato take his bag upstairs."

"Yes, dear," he nodded and started up the stairs, "Kakashi, we'll discuss rules over lunch?"

"Rules?"

"Just minor, no smoking inside, type of things. But if I catch you with just the window open I won't tell," Kushina reassured with a wink and pulled him towards the kitchen, "lunch?"

She pointed at the round kitchen table, "sit."

He obeyed.

"Do you like cold meat sandwiches?"

"I'll eat anything," he smiled up at her.

"Such a teenager," she replied, "ham?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

She placed a plate in front of him and then went back to the counter.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Looks good," Minato leaned over her and kissed her cheek before taking his plate and sitting across the table from Kakashi.

"If you're going to be staying here, you will have to abide by our rules," Minato started.

"Oh, Min-min, stop being so dramatic," she rolled her eyes.

"Kushina, this is serious."

"You're such a wet blanket," she sighed.

"You're friends are welcome here but they have to stay in the living room," he started.

"Min-min, that one is ridiculous," Kushina argued.

"It's okay," Kakashi stated, "he knows who I hang out with."

"Your bedroom door stays open during the day," Minato continued.

"Come on he needs privacy," the redhead pointed.

"No, I get it I did drugs," Kakashi defended his teacher.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here," Kushina looked at the teen.

Kakashi laughed.

"If you're going somewhere we need to know ahead of time," Minato went on.

"Alright, I was thinking about heading over to the skate park today to hang with the guys," Kakashi shared.

"Who all is the guys?"

"Well, Sakon and Ukon are a given, if Kimimaro's there than Haku will be there and if Haku's there so will Zabuza, and if he's there then Raido and Genma, Shikaku and Asuma and Yamato. Just for a broad spectrum. Oh, and Hayate and Yugao if she's there then Kurenai is a possibility."

"That's a lot of people," Kushina commented.

"Well not all of them will be there and I figured you cared more about learning my friends than who I was actually gonna be with today," he shrugged.

Minato nodded, "Genma I don't approve of."

"No one ever does," Kakashi said humorously.

"Who's Genma?" Kushina asked.

"One of my friends," Kakashi stated. "One of my closest friends," he added with a smirk.

Minato wasn't amused but Kushina was. "Ooh, you mean you were together?"

"Kushina," he scolded.

"Lighten up," she scolded back. "Did you date or just hook up?"

"Kushina!" Minato tried again.

"What? I was in high school once, I dated the bad boys, remember, Min-min," she smiled.

"I remember you strung out during prom," he countered.

Kakashi laughed, "prom…"

"I chaperoned your prom," Minato reminded.

"Yeah… ever catch who spiked the punch?"

"I have an idea, that's why I don't approve."

"Nah, Gen didn't do it," Kakashi smiled proudly.

"Why don't you go to the skate park now," Kushina suggested.

"Sure," he agreed and got up to leave, "thanks for lunch."

"No problem, sweetie."

Kakashi walked through town and wound his way to his destination. The park is mostly swamped with preteens but anyone is welcome. There was only one person he really knew so he climbed his way to the lip of the ramp and waited for them to realize he was there.

Bored eyes met his and wheels stopped. Kimimaro picked up his board under his arm and started running up the curve of the ramp. Kakashi outstretched an arm to help him up. "Where is everyone?"

"Hell if I know," he sat down by the senior with his board in his lap. "They ditched me."

"Ah what can be more interesting than you?" Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks but I don't like creepers," he replied.

"So you don't know where they went?" Kakashi asked.

"No," he reached for the bottle of water that was sitting on the edge of the ramp.

"You have to buy that back," he pointed at the board.

"Nah, I threatened to text everyone the pictures of them making out," Kimimaro grinned.

"What?"

"Yeah, you didn't know they fool around?"

"No, damn you all are freaks," he shook his head.

"Just behind closed doors," Kimimaro stated.

"Too bad I'm spoken for. I wouldn't mind finding out just how much," he sighed.

"No, too bad I don't need a boost of self esteem by sleeping with you," he retorted.

"Who says I wanna just sleep with ya?"

"Like you'd date me," he reached up to take down his ponytail only to tie it back up.

"Why not? You're cute and funny, and show no interest in me at all. You're the epitome of my type."

He smiled, not a grin or a smirk, a smile, "you've got a complex you know that?"

"Yeah, keeps life interesting," he leaned back on his elbows.

"So where's your board?" Kimimaro asked before another swig.

"Left it at Dad's. I moved out today too. I'll just have to get a new one," he looked over at him, "you know you'll get cancer from drinking out of a heated water bottle."

"You know you'll get cancer from smoking like a chimney," he shot back.

"My cross to bear," he shrugged and looked out at the future delinquents, "mind if I take a run on yours real quick?"

"Just don't break it," Kimimaro handed it to him, "I had to blackmail for it."

Kakashi stood up, settled the edge of the board on the lip of the ramp and let it balance under his foot a moment before bringing his other forward and leaning into it.

The wheels hummed over the smooth wood. He wasn't one for tricks but he could pull a few. Nothing too impressive.

Not like Kimimaro was anyone to impress, the kid was busy texting now anyway.

It just felt good to ride again.

What didn't feel good though was the falling. Sometimes gravity was just a bitch. Like now for example. He went sliding down the ramp on his side, board right behind him, "fuck!"

Kimimaro sat up and went down after him on his knees, "you break anything?"

"No, just road rash," he pulled up his sleeve to get a better look.

Kimimaro's eyes went wide, "that's a whole shit load of bruises."

"And that's only one arm," he sighed.

"I didn't know it was that bad…"

Kakashi pulled his sleeve back down, "your board's fine. I should go now."

"Yeah, me too, I'll walk with ya?" He picked up his board and stepped off the ramp onto the concrete.

"Sure. You know you're not as much as a jackass when the twins aren't around," he shared.

"And you're not as much as a playboy when Genma's not either," he retorted.

"Me, playboy?"

"You're a flirt, 'Kashi."

"Yeah, I know. I have a complex remember," he shrugged.

"Heh, yeah," they made it to the other side of a cross walk and started in separate directions, "see ya."

"Yup," he waved half heartedly and went the way he came. Gently he rubbed at his sore shoulder and decided he'd need an ice pack or something.

Eighteen year olds did not belong on fourteen year olds' skateboards. Lesson learned.

On his way back he decided to stop at Asuma's and convince him to give up a few smokes.

There was no answer at the front door so he got the spare key out of the fake turtle that sat on the porch railing and let himself in.

He climbed the stairs and turned towards his friend's room but the door was shut. With a smirk he knocked, "Asuma~ tell Kurenai she can wait a second. You two fuck like rabbits-"

The door opened wide enough for only Asuma to be seen. He stood there with a glare and pants open, "what?"

"Hey, can I barrow a few smokes? Cause I got-" the door shut. When it opened Asuma shoved the cigarette carton into his chest and then slammed the door.

Kakashi whistled to himself and left the house. He put the spare key back in the turtle and headed up the street for Namikaze's.

He entered the house and turned into the living room to find Minato grading papers and Kushina laying across the couch with her feet in his lap. Her head perked up to look at him and smiled, "Kakashi! Let's go unpack."

Kakashi shrugged then cringed remembering he had hurt his shoulder in the fall, "first do you have an icepack or something?"

She got up and playfully shoved the blonde's head while walking around the couch, "sure. What'd you do?"

He followed behind her to the kitchen, "fell off Kimimaro's skateboard."

"Ah," she opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas, "these will work. We'll have 'em with dinner too as long as we're thawing them. Two birds one stone right?"

Kakashi laughed and nodded, "yeah."

"Alright! Let's go unpack," she said enthusiastically and took the back stairs to the second floor.

Kakashi walked behind her the frozen peas pressed to his sore arm.

She turned into the guest room and picked his bag up off the floor and put it on the bed before sitting down. "I have some questions of my own, if you don't mind, and I won't tell Min-min if you don't want me to."

"Okay," he unzipped the duffle bag and started the first of many trips back and forth between bed and dresser.

"First off, are you gay or bi?"

"Gay," Kakashi stated.

"Boyfriend?" She pulled a shirt from his bag and folded it in her lap before handing it to him and reaching for another.

"Iruka Umino," Kakashi smiled.

"He cute?"

"Oh yeah."

"How long you been together?"

"A week," Kakashi took the shirts from her and put them in a drawer.

"So this Genma… anything serious happen there?"

"No, we just fooled around. His boyfriend found out and I got this shiner," he pointed to his yellow eye.

"So why doesn't anyone like him? Besides the fact he's a cheater," she asked.

"People don't really know him like I do. We've been friends since middle school. I was there when his dad left. I was there when he found out Raido was sleeping with Shizune. Just like he was there for me through every one of Asuma's girlfriends and my fall in with Yuura. No one likes him because he's reckless."

"Good friend, bad guy, type of deal?"

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"Drugs of choice?"

"He liked heroine I preferred the painless reefer."

"I'll admit to the pipe," she stopped folding when reaching the boxers. "Min-min was always the good boy. He didn't even skip class until we started dating."

"What made you decide to date him?" Kakashi leaned against the dresser.

"I was sitting under the bleachers with this guy I was interested in when this nerd came down looking for something he had dropped."

"That was Mr. Namikaze?"

"No. Minato was the one that beat up my boyfriend for beating up the nerd," she clarified.

"How is Madara these days?" The blond asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Last I heard he's in the city working as a bodyguard," Kushina shared.

"Good to hear he managed to land on his feet," he crossed his arms and looked around the room, "you know it's kinda girly in here. Don't you think so, Kakashi?"

The teen shrugged, "there's a bed and a roof."

"Yeah, but I think it needs a repainting," he looked at his fiancé then back at Kakashi. "Since it's your room now you should pick the color scheme."

Kakashi looked at the four walls and shrugged again

Kushina stood up and grabbed the peas, "well, I'm gonna go start dinner." While passing Minato she put her hand on his shoulder lightly, in a small sign of affection, as she went by.

His eyes followed her and his mouth turned up into a smile before he stood straight and stepped fully into the room.

"How was the skate park?"

"Kimimaro was the only one there," Kakashi picked up the duffle bag and put it by the dresser.

"You can put it in the closet," Minato offered.

Kakashi looked at it and shrugged, "it's fine there."

"Kakashi, I know this has to be hard for you and even if you decide to go back to your dad's our door will always be open," Minato stated.

Kakashi nodded.

Minato got up and headed for the door, "why don't you change your shirt before dinner."

The teen looked down at his shirt that had gotten some dirt on it from the fall and made like to pull it off before looking up to be sure Minato was gone, which he was.

As long as his shirt was off he examined the wound on his shoulder. With a hiss he finished peeling the dead skin off and wondered if he should ask for a bandage or something.

He pulled a clean shirt from his drawer and tossed it onto the bed before stepping out into the hallway he looked down the stairs and shouted, "Kushina?"

"Yes?" She shouted back.

"Where are the Band-Aids?"

"In here," Minato stepped out of a room at the end of the hall and started for the bathroom.

"Um…" Kakashi noticeably tensed.

The blond came back out of the bathroom and then caught sight of the wound the bandage was intended for. "Well this wont work," he hit it against the palm of his hand and turned back into the bathroom. "We should probably clean that out too. Come here."

Kakashi took a breath an followed him. God, he was uncomfortable with this situation. Why hadn't he of just put the damn shirt on?

Minato hummed and ran a wash cloth under the stream of water he had started in the sink. Kakashi leaned against the counter with his wounded side facing his teacher.

As gently as he could muster the man started dapping at the split skin. Kakashi made a point to look at the wall.

"I've been through psychology courses, I know you're not comfortable around me," Minato stated.

Kakashi didn't deny it.

"Abuse isn't only physical, it effects people mentally too. I know, you don't totally trust me, Kakashi, and I understand why. But thank you for trying," he set down the cloth and picked up a larger bandage.

He peeled off the backing and smoothed it over Kakashi's shoulder. "Now, go put a shirt on," he turned away to throw the paper in the trash and cloth in the hamper.

Kakashi gladly left the room. He walked back to the guest room and pulled on the shirt he had set aside.

Then he traveled back downstairs to the kitchen. "Did you find them?" Kushina asked while opening the fridge to retrieve something.

"Yeah Mr. Namikaze got me one," he said without thinking.

Kushina giggled, "Mr. Namikaze."

"Oh, right… Minato."

"Oh, sweetie, you can call him anything you want. Example," she went to the kitchen archway, "hey, blondie, get you butt down here and help me!"

Kakashi laughed and said blondie came trudging into the kitchen, "what can I do?"

"Oh nothing, dear, go back to grading papers," she smiled at him.

He sighed and spun around to leave.

"Wait, wait," Kushina grabbed his arm, "kiss first."

Minato rolled his eyes and gave his fiancé a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

She both sighed and rolled her eyes, "usually I need a crowbar to peel him off of me." She looked at Kakashi, "you're ruining my sexlife, kiddo."

Kakashi laughed, "hey if I ain't gettin none why should anyone else?"

"What a way to see things," she smiled. "So…"

"Celibacy," he fell back against the counter.

"Ah," she nodded, "hey, as long as you're here can you dice an onion?" she opened a drawer by the sink and handed him a pack of gum and a knife.

"Um… I can try," he took both from her and turned to the cutting board.

"That's the spirit."

"What's the gum for?"

"Keeps you from crying," she stated.

"Oh. You keep gum in the knife drawer?" He looked at the onion wondering where to start.

"I keep knives in the gum drawer," she corrected humorously. "You have no idea what you're doing do you?"

"Not really…"

She walked up beside him, "peel off the gross looking crunchy stuffy."

He laughed and did as she instructed.

"Now, cut off the ends with the roots and junk," was her next step.

He did.

"Now just chop it up," she walked back to the stove. "It doesn't have to be perfect it's just going into the stew."

"We're having stew?"

"Yup."

They worked in a comfortable silence. Kushina occasionally asked him to do something or struck up a conversation.

This is where healing started. Kakashi knew a long road laid ahead but he felt ready for it.

He had slept in strange beds. He had slept on floors, on couches, on porches, tonight he slept in a clean bed in a safe place knowing he wasn't going back to that.


	14. Part 14

**A Public School Tale-Pt 14**

Kakashi yawned and ran his fingers though his hair while stepping out of the guest room. He heard the doorbell ring as he walked down the steps and he reached the landing in time to see he boyfriend being told to wait while Minato wrote him a check.

"Hey, Ruru," Kakashi smiled.

"Hey, 'Kashi," Iruka smiled back.

Minato looked at them and shook his head, "this pen is dead. I'll be right back," he then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka held up an envelope, "collection day. You living here now?"

"For now," Kakashi nodded.

Iruka looked around, "I'm glad."

"Me too," he grinned. His thumb pointed up the steps, "hey, I'm gonna go change. Meet up with you later?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded.

Minato chose that time to come back, "how much do I owe you?"

Kakashi turned on his heel and bound up the steps. He walked into the guest room debating the 'leave the door open' rule. Deciding on a compromise he closed it part way.

He pulled off his shirt and let it drop. If he hurried he could walk Iruka home.

Kakashi started rummaging through the drawers for a long sleeve shirt. The bruises were a faded yellow and green color and he really didn't want to draw attention to them. He never wanted to draw attention to them but you can only wear a long sleeve shirt so many seasons out of the year.

"Hey, I'm going-" Iruka promptly stopped upon seeing Kakashi's naked torso. A blush quickly crept into his face.

Kakashi grinned, and leaned on the dresser, "going…?"

Iruka snapped out of his trance, "it that a tattoo?"

Kakashi looked at his shoulder, almost to be sure that's what he was talking about, "yeah."

"What is it?"

Kakashi shrugged. He found the shirt he had been looking for and slid his arms into the sleeves before pulling it over his head. "Just a design," he then started looking for pants.

"Hey, there is some things I want to ask you," Iruka was pointedly staring at the wall, almost as though expecting the other boy to start disrobing right there in front of him.

"Meet me downstairs and we can go somewhere, ok?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded and quickly left the room.

Kakashi shook his head and closed the door behind him. Changing had to be the exception to the rule.

When he was done he went back downstairs. Iruka was talking to Kushina. Well, Kushina was talking to him.

Kakashi cut in, "I'll walk you home, Iruka."

"Okay," he agreed. He waved to the redhead while walking towards the door being held open for him, "goodbye."

"Walk and talk or wait till we get there?" Kakashi asked, his hands going into his pockets.

"Where we going?" Iruka asked back.

"Playground?" Kakashi tilted towards him.

Iruka chuckled, "sounds good."

"Good," Kakashi straightened back to the sidewalk. Then stopped and looked at the steep hill to his left, "short cut?"

"Sure," Iruka agreed.

Kakashi started up the hill, Iruka behind him. It wasn't too bad of a climb, although the dirt was loose from previous feet taking the trip.

Iruka's back foot lost its hold and he started sliding down. Kakashi's hand caught his arm, keeping him in place. He smiled, "ok?"

"Yeah," Iruka smiled back.

They took the final steps over the hill and onto the parking lot of the middle school. Kakashi started for the playground. He sat down on one of the swings and started swaying back and forth. Iruka sat next to him.

"So what did you want to ask?" Kakashi addressed.

"Well, about your mom really," Iruka said bluntly.

"Ah," Kakashi spun his swing.

"How did she die?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi stopped moving. He stared at the pebbles at his feet. Then with a sigh he looked up at the blue sky. He was trying to remember, it was obvious. "There was a cat," Kakashi stated. The way he said it was as though he was merely thinking out loud. "I remember when dad shot it he said it killed her. I think that was the last time I saw him cry."

"A cat?" Iruka asked.

"It was a stray. It lived under our porch. I think it made her sick," he explained. "It carried a disease or something. I don't know. I remember the day she found it she wrapped it in a towel and talked to it like a baby. She loved that goddamn cat," his head dropped back down as his hands climbed higher on the chains, "and it killed her." His feet pushed weakly to move the swing, "dad shot it the day she died." He stopped moving again, "and she loved that goddamned cat."

A gently breeze rolled through the air between them.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said sadly.

"I can't believe I had forgotten all that shit," he looked up at Iruka.

"Suppressed memory probably," Iruka said reassuringly.

"I suppose," he shrugged.

"When'd you get the tattoo?"

"Eighteenth birthday," he answered, "Genma's idea."

"Were you… together at the time?" Iruka's toe spun a hole into the pebbles.

"It's complicated," Kakashi sighed again. "We never dated, officially, but we were fooling around."

Iruka moved his swing back and forth, "you did drugs." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I'm not proud about that," he stated.

"How bad did it get?"

"Just weed once in awhile. Genma tried to get me into heroine once but dad caught us," he sighed and watched his shoes. "Got it bad that night," he sighed.

Iruka looked at him for a moment then down to the pebbles. "How often did he beat you?"

Kakashi rolled his head to crack his neck, "honestly, the days just ran together. Maybe a few times a month."

"Oh," Iruka looked to the side.

The silence stretched on in long seconds.

"Hey, I said I'd walk you home," Kakashi swung towards him playfully.

"You did," Iruka recalled with a smile.

"Before I do can I kiss you?" Kakashi spun the swing to face the other boy.

Iruka moved back and forth, spinning on the toe of his shoe, "small one."

Kakashi moved closer, leaning down to bring their lips together for just a brief second before he let his foot lose it's hold in the pebbles and he swung backwards. He stood up and held his hand out for Iruka. The other boy took the offer. Even after he was standing he didn't let go of his hand.

Their fingers laced, Iruka's eyes downcast, an innocent blush surfacing. Kakashi caught it. He led him the long way down the hill and then to the boy's house.

Iruka took the steps onto the porch, their hands still not separating. The Umino curled his free hand around the door handle and pulled Kakashi closer still with the other. He smiled up at him expectantly.

Kakashi didn't disappoint. He leaned forward suddenly second guessing himself. He was nervous and unsure, like this was his first kiss or something.

Kakashi sank his hand down Iruka's jaw to hold his neck then with one more glance to his eyes for reassurance before letting his lips meet Iruka's.

This was different. Here he was, his chest cut open, his heart spilling out of him, it was scary, it was terrifying. He had never felt this way.

Iruka's arm wrapped around his neck and he wasn't afraid anymore. He stepped closer, a mouth opened, a gentle tongue invaded. The world was spinning so fast, everything slowed down.

When the kiss ended he stepped back to leave but Iruka was still holding his hand. "My aunt's not home," he looked down again but Kakashi could see what was working in his head. He didn't know what to do.

He wants to, lord knows he wants to, but is he putting pressure on Iruka? Is he the reason for this sudden change? He doesn't want that, to make him feel obligated. He wanted to wait. Kakashi couldn't just say no though, Iruka would feel rejected, unwanted.

So he agreed, "you inviting me in?"

"Yeah," Iruka smiled and opened the door. Kakashi let himself be led inside and up the stairs. With each step his heart sank into a nervous stomach.

This was it. His second chance to do things right. To have this connection out of love, not spite. This was his first time done right. He didn't want to mess it up.

Iruka sat down on his bed. His downcast eyes spoke loud enough to fill the room. Kakashi took a deep breath and then smiled down at him, "hey."

Iruka looked up.

Kakashi sank down to kiss him, "it's okay to be afraid." His voice was low, quiet, comforting. He moved further down to rest on his knees on the floor. He kissed Iruka's cheek, his jaw, his neck, with gentle, fleeting, barely there touches.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Gentle.

Careful.

Nervous.

Unsure.

"Iruka," he pulled back to meet his eyes, "I'm afraid too."

Iruka smiled weakly and ran his fingers through the senior's silver hair. The tan hand then sank to hold the side of his face, his thumb moving under the scar across his eye.

Kakashi smiled and let his eyes drift closed. When Iruka's hand moved away they opened. He wrapped his arms around Iruka's middle and sat up further to kiss him again.

It started innocent and slow. A careful push of and touch of tongues. It progressed into a rougher, heated kiss.

Kakashi's hands gave plenty of warning before sliding into the back of Iruka's shirt. They sat fanned across the curve of his spine, simply enjoying the feel of warm, soft skin on his before sliding up his sides and then back down as the kiss broke. With a few more fleeting, soft brushes Kakashi started rolling the fabric up and without any objections and plenty of assistance he pulled it off the other body.

Iruka blushed and turned his face away. "You're beautiful," Kakashi kissed his jaw, his hands rested on the warm skin of his hips. They traveled up, his fingers on his back his thumbs moving over his ribs.

He felt him shiver and release a shaky breath. Kakashi kissed down to his collar bone. A subtle moan encouraged him. His hands slid down over Iruka's chest and he sank to follow their trail.

He stopped when he felt him tense. He released a breath across the tan skin. Iruka's hands rested on his shoulders, one tangling into the hair on his neck.

Kakashi smiled and took that as a sign it was okay. He sank down further, his tongue dragging along Iruka's sweet skin.

His hands held his sides, the pads of his thumbs moving against his stomach. His tongue dipped into his bellybutton, drawing a gasp from the younger boy.

He looked up at him, his lip was tucked between his teeth and eyes taken over with so much nervous fear.

"It's okay," Kakashi said reassuringly, his hands coming to rest on his thighs. They moved back and forth in a comforting motion before he let his eyes fall down to the tempting bulge at eye level.

It'd be too much for Iruka to even try to open his pants. He needed to do something, though. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the denim. There was a gasp above him. Kakashi opened his mouth, his teeth offering a spark of friction.

His hands slid forward to hold Iruka's hips. His salvia soaked into the fabric. Iruka's moan was the most wonderful sound in the world.

The fingers now desperately clinging to his hair shouldn't of felt as good as they did.

He never wanted to suck a cock so bad in his life.

"_Please_," Iruka's voice was thick, gasping, pleading. "_Please, _'Kashi," it should be a sin to say his name like that. "Stop! Please, stop!"

That's when he realized, the hands had been trying to pull him away, the sounds were struggled, his pleas were for him to stop.

But he didn't want to stop. His hands slid around to that cute ass that had been teasing him for weeks. He pulled him forward, opening his mouth, he wanted this so bad.

A choked sound erupted from the other body, the trembling hands pulled harder at his hair.

What the hell was he doing?

Kakashi threw himself back. He stood and took a few steps away to ease temptation. He braced Iruka's dresser, trying hard to calm himself down although he knew it wouldn't work. He was well beyond the point of no return.

"I'm," he had to swallow hard, his breath was still gone and not coming back anytime soon, "god, Iruka, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I- I should go." The he turned and left quickly, afraid to even glance Iruka's direction.

He didn't want to see Iruka afraid of _him_. He raced down the steps and out of the house. He shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets and threw his head back with a groan as he walked.

What if that had been the real thing and he hadn't stopped? How was he supposed to trust himself now? How was Iruka supposed to trust him now?

His chin dropped to his chest, "stupid dick," he mumbled.

When he got to Minato's he ignored the adults trying to talk to him and went quickly up the stairs. He went into the guest room and kicked the door closed hard.

Too bad it was caught by the blonde's hand, "what's wrong?"

Kakashi sat down on the bottom of the bed before falling back, his arms spread out from his sides before coming up to drag down his face with a groan.

Wait, Minato was a guy, therefore he had a dick, maybe it was time for the awkward father-son talk. A substitute father is better than nothing, right?

He sat up on his elbows, "when'd you lose your virginity?" No need to pussy-foot around the bush, best way into a cold pool is a cannonball.

"Um…" Minato stepped into the room and closed the door part way, "why?"

"I was gypped," Kakashi stated.

"Oh," Minato took a sigh of relief. "How so?"

"I didn't love him, I was stupid and horny, and so was he!" Kakashi shared.

"Oh," it was clear Minato didn't know how to respond.

"And now I have this guy I really like and I want to do it for the right reasons and all I do is fuck it up!"

"Kakashi, you're eighteen, you're still stupid and horny," Minato said bluntly.

Kakashi sat up fully, a little offended.

"You'll continue to be stupid and horny until you're forty-eight," he turned towards the door, "trust me." Minato opened the door far enough to step out, "I suggest talking to Iruka about sex before sex, just some advise." He looked at the door handle, tapping it with his thumb, "and um… you can shut the door." Then he was gone.

Kakashi threw himself back on the bed. Minato knew. Of course he fucking knew! He was walking around with a raging hard on! "Stupid dick," he told it again.

He laid back down, staring at the ceiling. His eyes slid closed, his mind focusing on the throbbing need he had been ignoring.

There was no point in denying it any longer though. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he was doing a mere ten minutes ago. Iruka's body was so responsive. He could feel him twitch through his jeans. God, if only…

Kakashi let his head fall back. He would of, so absolutely willing to give that boy the most amazing blow job of his life.

He could picture it. Him on his knees, Iruka's pants only open enough to work freely. He'd gasp, moan, and pull his hair for all the _good _reasons.

"God, I'm such a fag," Kakashi breathed out, his hand working on getting rid of the present problem.

With a low moan his hips rolled. His mind kept flashing to what had happened in Iruka's room. The other boy wanted him, maybe not as much as Kakashi wanted _him _but that fact was irrelevant.

His hips bucked hard, and back arched when he came. A long sigh escaped him as he climbed down from orgasm.

His mind was blank a few moments before the thought a nap sounded like a stupendous idea. So he readjusted his pants, rolled over and relaxed into afterglow.


	15. Part 15

Excuse my mistakes I wanted to update before I went to bed so I wrote fast. Now, lovlies, I bid you goodnight and happy reading.

**Public School Tale- Pt 15**

Kakashi rolled out of bed after a knock on his door gently awoke him. He yawned and stepped into the hallway.

The rest of yesterday's evening went by uneventfully. He txted Iruka, Iruka didn't txt back. The discussion over dinner was about the bathroom schedule for weekday mornings, and his boring life as a normal functioning person of society began.

The bathroom door opened. Kakashi's feet stopped, and eyes widened. Before him stood his twenty something math teacher dressed in nothing but a yellow towel. His eyes drifted down to the nicely toned muscles of the older man's abdominals. Then it hit him.

He was checking out his math teacher!

Kakashi quickly snapped back into reality. His face going from unintentional desire to shocked embarrassment, "oh shi- um… Sorry." He quickly stepped back.

"Uh…" It was clear Minato had no idea how to handle the situation either. In the end Kakashi figured he landed on acting as though it didn't happen, " bathroom's yours."

The blond stepped into the hallway and turned towards his and Kashia's room. Kakashi willed himself to not let his eyes follow, despite his knowing how good the older man would look from the back, if the front was any indication.

He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He showered quickly, wrapped a towel around himself and went back to the spare room. Kakashi dressed and walked back out of the room, sliding into his hoodie while walking down the steps.

Kakashi entered the kitchen in time to see Kushina handing off a bagel. "Morning, sweetie, want something for breakfast?" The redhead greeted.

"Um…" Kakashi caught the eye of the blond and instantly flashed to images of what was under the button up shirt and tie. He was never going to be able to look at him the same way. "Sure, cereal?"

"Cupboard over the fridge," she pointed in the right direction and got him a bowl from another cupboard.

"Kakashi, do you need a ride to school?" Minato asked between bites.

"I can walk," he shrugged while pouring milk over the delicious, little nutritious, chocolate and marshmallow plagued breakfast cereal.

"I'll give you a ride," Minato concluded officially.

Kakashi cursed his initial thought and swallowed it down with a spoon full of food. "Whatever."

"Do you have your books?"

Where were his books? Iruka's?

"I think I left them at Iruka's," he sighed.

"Just let me know when you're ready," Minato said before kissing Kushina's cheek and going back up stairs.

Again Kakashi had to focus on his food instead of the older man's words.

Kushina sat down across from him with a knowing smirk, "I know that face."

Kakashi moved his spoon around the bowl.

"Someone's thinking about sex," she sang.

Kakashi ate another spoonful of cereal.

"And it's not me this time," she laughed. "So… saw Min-min in the buff this morning."

"He had a towel on," Kakashi mumbled in correction.

"No difference when it comes to the imagination," she retorted.

He sighed, "Iruka's been driving me insane with this celibacy shit."

"Cock block of the worst kind," she giggled.

He chuckled and got up to put his bowl in the sink, "I just got to be patient. It'll make it ten times better when it happens right?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded.

"Thanks," he nodded and started for the archway.

"Have a good day at school. Spaghetti's for dinner," she shared before he walked out.

Minato slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kakashi nodded, "thanks."

"No problem," he put his bag in the back of the car before getting into the driver's seat.

Kakashi took the passenger seat.

"Sorry you have to show up with a teacher," Minato said semi-humorously.

"It's fine," he shrugged.

There was a short pause before Minato changed the subject, "about this morning."

So he wasn't going to act like nothing happened. Kakashi turned to look out the window.

"I know what it's like, to be a teenager."

Kakashi wished for a bullet in the brain.

"Hormones are a demon creation," his eyes weren't leaving the road.

A cigarette at this moment would be a blessing.

"Granted I'm not gay but I imagine the same principals apply," his fingers drummed against the steering wheel.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm gay, not another species."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply-…" he released a tense breath. "Try and meet me half way here instead of shutting me out. I'm saying I understand _if _you're attracted to me."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and cursed at the stop sign.

"Alright, I get it," the car pulled into the teachers' parking lot, "enough awkwardness for one day." He shut off the car and got out to get his bag, "have a good day."

"Whatever," Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and walked towards his friends on the quad.

As soon as he got there Asuma shoved his books into his chest, "Iruka told me to give you these."

"Thanks," Kakashi set them at his feet and pulled out the carton of cigarettes from his pocket. "Where is he?"

"Went inside," Asuma nodded toward the building, "oh hey you use the spare key when you dropped by?"

"Yeah why?" Kakashi asked taking a healthy drag.

"This ain't it," Asuma held up a key, "you got the real one?"

"Oh, heh, yeah," Kakashi pulled out the wallet from his back pocket to get what he thought was the lock box key already making an impression in the leather. He handed it over and held out his hand for the real one.

Instead Asuma held it back, "what's it go to?"

"Nothing, just hand it over," Kakashi insisted.

Asuma obliged, Kakashi blew smoke in his face when he pressed for answers.

Asuma shook his head and turned towards Raido and Genma, he gave the closest one a sharp elbow to the back, "stop sucking face."

Genma turned around, Raido's arms wrapped around him. Kakashi could see him resisting the urge to push them away. Genma was never one for affection. "What's the problem, 'Suma?"

"You all wonder why I had a hard time getting a girlfriend," he crossed his arms.

"Long time since your last smoke?" Kakashi asked.

"Gave you my last pack," he stated.

"Ah," Kakashi handed him his cigarette, "here, I'm going inside." He picked up his books and went through the double doors that acted as the gateway to Hell. He weaved his way through the clusters of students that convened in the hallways.

He found his way to Iruka's locker and leaned against it.

"Hey, 'Kashi," Anko waved as the girl she was locked arms with tried to pull her away. Despite the other girl she reached around the crowd to pass him a lollipop, "food day in History!"

He nodded a thanks and accepted the candy. What kind of teenage boy would he be if he didn't?

When the bell rang and he still hadn't seen Iruka he moved to his class, deciding the boy was probably avoiding him to avoid talking about what happened. He could just see his face turning red with just mentioning it. Maybe he'd be willing to try again? Maybe if Kakashi was gentler. He should of said more to reassure him although in the moment words are hard to come by.

Next time he will be sure to tell Iruka how much he means to him. How much does Iruka mean to him? Could Kakashi go as far to use the powerful L word?

Love?

As far as Kakashi was concerned love wasn't meant for him. He only knew what it felt like to be used. Regardless his heart swelled, this was love. He Kakashi Hatake, the bottom feeder in a tank know as society had found what others search so hard for.

He couldn't help his smile.

"Kakashi," he looked up when his name was called by a sharp voice in reprimand, "would you like to join us here on Earth or stay in your head all day?"

He looked around the room to see others with their books open and with a sigh he did the same, "what page?"

"Three hundred twenty."

And so his lesson on trees and their miraculous oxygen creating powers began.

Then it was to math.

His heavy thoughts of Iruka compared equally to that of his blond teacher before him. The mystery was gone. The need to guess what lay under those plain button down shirts was no longer. Kakashi knew. Damn Minato was sexy.

Damn him and his perfectly shaped muscles, like a river from heaven shapes groves into hard rock. He imagined his tongue mapping out every contour, sinking into every grove of that deliciously soft skin. Like the way it moved against Iruka's as he sank to submissively to his knees.

With a groan Kakashi let his head fall from the palm of his hand he was leaning on to drop hard against the desk. "Kill me, kill me now."

The body next to him looked in his direction briefly before continuing with his notes.

When the bell rang he left quickly, trying to get as far away from Minato as possible.

Anko avoided him in gym. Which after the lollipop this morning he thought there was friendship there. Perhaps Iruka told her what he did. How he pressured him into doing something he clearly wasn't comfortable with. Of course Anko would distance herself, but he would suspect dirty looks or something instead she seemed to look at him with sad eyes.

So he got brave and asked her. Their kickball team had gathered back to the kicking line of infield and he made it a point to land in the crowed beside her. "Hey," he didn't look at her, he kept his eyes on the game before them.

"Hi," her voice was soft, not as energetic as usual.

"Something wrong?"

"My turn," she stepped up to the plate to dodge his question and join the game.

He sighed and gave up. With only half the effort as usual, which was low to begin with, he participated.

After lunch he spent study hall in the library, as was the norm.

He tapped his pencil against the notebook in front of him, his mind continuously running back to Iruka. What was he supposed to do to fix his mistake? How was he supposed to fix it if the person he wronged wouldn't talk to him?

All of this was unsettling.

Just this morning he had decided he was in love and now he was wondering if a break up was on the way. And what would he do if it was?

His heart hurt to even think about it.

With a sigh he closed his notebook and stood up as the bell rang.

He walked to his locker and managed to get it open with some struggle. Now that he used it he learned the thing like to jam on occasion.

"'Kashi!" He looked up to see Genma running towards him, "hey, man, I've been looking for you all day."

"I've been in class," Kakashi said going back to looking for his books, "I'm going to be late to my next one." He shut his locker and started walking.

"Wait!" Genma followed him urgently, "you have to read this!" He shoved a group of papers stapled together towards him.

"No time, later," Kakashi dismissed.

"No, you've gotta-" the late bell rang.

"Shit!" Kakashi turned sharply, "I'm late."

Genma threw the papers onto Kakashi's book as he began to walk away, "just read it!"

Kakashi entered his class and sat down in the first available seat.

"Late," the teacher announced.

"My locker wouldn't open," he excused.

She didn't say anything else just started writing on the board. Kakashi shoved what Genma gave him under his folder to open it and retrieve his composition book.

One boring lesson latter he was resting his chin on his hand when his elbow got lazy and gave way, knocking his folder to the floor.

He had completely forgotten about the packet Genma gave him until he saw it on the floor. With a sigh he retrieved his objects. Has he lifted the papers though his eyes caught something worth noting on the lines of endless words. His name.

Curious he began reading. As he read sentence after sentence it became all too clear what this was. His life story, every heart wrenching, painful moment spilled out onto the page. From his mother's death to his father's abuse that lead to a life of trying to escape through any way possible. Things he had told no one before, even things about his friends. Everything was put into an essay.

Every revealed secret was another stab into his already frail emotions. And then with a glance to the author's name came the final wound of betrayal.

With hot anger he stood up with such force his chair fell. The teacher yelled at him to sit back down. He didn't hear it. With the essay firmly in his hand he stormed towards the door, slamming it hard behind him.

What did it matter anymore.

What did anything matter anymore.

He walked down the empty hallway and out the double doors as the last bell rang. His friends stood in a group at the end of the quad. All of them looked at him. Genma must of told him.

Kakashi passed them. He didn't know what to do he was so angry and hurt in one moment. He made rash decisions and found himself at his temporary home. Kushina was on him the second he stepped in the door.

He didn't answer her. He couldn't find the words to.

Instead he bounded up the stairs and into his room. He threw the essay onto his dresser and his bag onto the bed. His clothes started disappearing into it and then the redhead was in the doorway, "what's wrong."

"I'm going back to dad's," he used the back of his wrist to wipe his eyes that suddenly began to burn.

"Why? What happened?" She persisted.

He lunged for the paper and shoved it towards her while continuing to pack violently.

"I don't-" she skimmed the pages, "what?"

"I was nothing more than an experiment to him! How much he could change me! He used me! Just like everyone else! It's all I'm meant for, it's all I'm good at, I'm going home," he threw his bag onto his shoulder and ripped the paper from her hands.

"Why?" She followed him down the stairs.

"Because when I was hurt there it didn't hurt this bad!" Kakashi shouted on his way out the door.

He dad wasn't there but Iruka was. The teen was sitting on his porch steps, "hey."

Kakashi walked right past him.

Iruka followed him into the house, "hey," he repeated.

Kakashi threw his bag into a chair, "what the hell do you want, Iruka?"

He stared at him, "wha-"

The senior slammed the essay with the boy's name on it onto the table in front of him. "How could you? You were supposed to be different!" Rage, hot, uncontrolled rage was tumbling out of him. "All you saw in me was an A!" He turned away and took a few steps, "it all makes sense now! All the questions and the fucking- It was all an act wasn't it? I trusted you! I- I- Get out," his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Kakashi, I-" Iruka moved forward.

"I said get out!" Kakashi took a strong stride and raised his hand.

Iruka's eyes flew wide in terror.

Kakashi froze.

He was about to hit him. He was going to hit him…

His hand lowered, "I- Iruka… I-" his anger was suddenly gone. He shook his head hard, "go. Just go."

Iruka dropped his chin and retreated.

Within his chest Kakashi's heart raced. He pushed his fingers into his hair. What just happened? Why? Why?

Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and ran out of the house into the fort in the woods.

There he sat smoking until he became sick, until the pain in his stomach matched the pain in his chest.


	16. Part 16

Hello again, my awesome reader, this chapter is extremely short compared to the others but I really needed a chapter to slow down the plot and give my poor little Kakashi a day off from the melodrama that is his life. I've been getting a lot of "this is going too fast" comments so here's a slow down chapter for you. When I wrote this I was listening to "You Make Me Feel Like a Whore" by Everclear and "Freak of the World" by Puddle of Mudd. Again, sorry it's so short. I'll make the next chapter uber long.

****

A Public School Tale- Pt 16

There was a loud knock on his bedroom door followed by the usual. "get up!" When his dad came home the night before he only offered a dark chuckle as an "I told you so" in passing. Now it was as though nothing had happened.

"I'm sick!" He shouted back.

His bedroom door opened. His father stood there a long moment looking at the boy in bed claiming to be ill with an indifferent face. "He broke up with ya, didn't he?"

Kakashi downcast his eyes.

"Alright, just don't stay in bed all day, get your ass up and do some chores, and eat something," he ordered before walking away down the hallway.

Kakashi rolled over and pulled his blanket up over his head to block out the sunlight. He closed his eyes although he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep.

He pulled back his covers enough to see the window.

Iruka. The boy plagued his thoughts. His smile, his laugh, his voice, his blush, his soft hair, smooth skin, everything. Why'd he have to betray him like he did? The one person he thought he could trust. He told him everything and he turned it into a paper.

He didn't know who he was more mad at, Iruka or himself. He really should of known better.

He told him about Yuura, something he hadn't even told his best friend. He had forced himself to relive memories just to tell them to Iruka and he turns his secrets into a goddamned essay.

Kakashi moved out of his house, he agreed to celibacy, sat through classes and actually did his work because some boy with a nice ass thought he should.

But Iruka was supposed to be more than a boy with a nice ass.

With a groan he rolled away again.

That's all he was now. Iruka Umino, the vindictive, manipulative, heartless boy with a cute butt.

Kakashi threw off his covers and got up.

He decided not to care anymore. So he was back to where he started and any way out only gave him a higher place to fall from, so what?

He is Kakashi Hatake, as long as they have something to stick on his toe tag that's all that matters in the end.

Kakashi walked downstairs and through the living room to turn into the laundry room. He emptied the basket of towels on the dryer into the washer, turned it on and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

After a long moment of flipping through soap operas and children's shows he landed on an infomercial and laid out the length of couch, feeling suddenly tired.

He closed his eyes and fell into the sleep that had eluded him the night before.

His chest was tight and stomach in knots. So this is what a broken heart felt like.

When he woke up the sun was low in the sky, making the room a great bit darker than when he had fallen asleep. The TV was off and the towels folded neatly in a pile on the table.

He picked them up and carried them upstairs to the bathroom. Kakashi went to his room and changed.

He grabbed his cell phone and fell back onto the foot of his bed. Asuma had txted him so he responded with a simple, "hey."

"He looked miserable," Asuma answered the unasked question.

"I feel it," he replied.

"Need a drink of something?"

"How about a new life," he sighed aloud but sent a, "no."

He pocketed his phone when the conversation ended and walked to his closet. He picked up his skateboard and slid on his shoes before walking out of the house.

He dropped the board and stepped on, pushed off and skated down the street. At the end of the block he turned away from the town.

Cold wind cut across his features with a persistent sting that made his face flush. When the wheels slowed he would kick off again and sail into the fading light as the sun set and the yellow street lights came on.

He traveled the long stretch of lonely blacktop until finally the wheels stopped turning and he put his board under his arm.

Where the road curved he continued straight, walking over gravel and then grass towards the sounds of passing cars. He jumped a worn chain fence to land on rough concrete. He walked out onto the overpass of the highway and sat in the middle. His skateboard leaned against the thick concrete barrier and he sat on top of it, looking down at the headlights in the river of cars.

With a long sigh he closed his eyes and leaned forward, his hands holding the hard, cold concrete, the only thing keeping him from toppling over the edge.

When he opened his eyes again he looked up at the stars the street lights kept out of sight but he knew were there. The senior leaned back again and glanced towards the tortured suburbia he came from.

A gust of icy wind moved through his hair and across his face. With a sniff he whipped his eyes that began to water.


	17. Part 17

Well, okay I lied. This chapter is not uber long. Forgive me and enjoy anyway, also a lot of self-destructive behavior from our poor little 'Kashi-kun. This chapter a product of "Rape Me" by Nirvana.

**A Public School Tale- Pt 17**

Kakashi walked down the street towards the school building in the heavy morning fog. With a sigh he raised his hood without a purpose.

When he got to the school he joined his friends, his eyes not sparring a glance anywhere else.

The whole group was quiet. Even Raido and Genma had space between them. Yugao and Kurenai looked at him sympathetically. All of them felt for him as though the rebels had taken a hit in the war against the preps. No one asked where he was yesterday.

He shook his head and looked down. Genma released a disgusted groan and shot a glare across the quad before dragging Raido away.

Kakashi looked at his remaining friends. "Bastard," Asuma supplied.

This made him crack a small smile, "thanks. Anyone wanna skip with me?"

There was only one taker, Yamato, "I wanna avoid a quiz."

"Sounds like someone's gotten over their military school experience," Yugao commented while falling back against Hayate. He half heartedly wrapped an arm around her waist.

Yamato shrugged.

The bell rang and the students began picking up their things and walking into the building. Except for Kakashi and Yamato, who started in the opposite direction.

The seniors walked towards town, "I know it's not the best time…" Yamato rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean you just had your heart stomped on."

Kakashi released a pained sigh.

Yamato panicked, "I didn't mean to be so blunt. Never mind, I'll just shut up now."

Kakashi looked over at him and felt the tightening in his chest that came whenever he thought about Iruka. Then with another sigh he looked back at the sidewalk, "give me a couple days okay. I don't really wanna date right now."

Yamato nodded in understanding.

The silver haired boy offered a weak smile in response before changing the subject, "your parents know?"

"No," Yamato answered, "I know if I do tell 'em it'll only end badly."

"How many mind rapists did they send you to?"

"Three, along with shock therapy and then military school, determined to cure my illness," he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Then we won't tell them," Kakashi concluded.

"We?" Yamato stopped.

Kakashi leaned forward to connect them in a brief kiss.

At that moment the boy he had been reserving feelings for for years became nothing more than the rebound.

Kakashi realized he was using him and it made his gut twist but his heart had stoned over. If all he was meant for was to be a stepping stone for someone else why should he care who's feelings he stepped on in return?

He was done being used, it was his turn now.

Kakashi smiled with his newfound shallow happiness and started walking, "so wanna go make out?" His steps took on a lazy saunter as he kicked stones on the sidewalk.

"I thought you weren't ready?"

"Emotions are stupid, kissing is awesome," he retorted.

"To be honest I don't have much practice in that field," Yamato stated.

"I can change that," he smirked and leaned forward again.

Yamato nervously raised his hand to hold the side of his neck before the two sank into a gentle dance of cautious tongues. The kiss was short lived, they drifted apart after a long moment. "As good as I remember," Kakashi smiled up at him.

"Maybe even better," Yamato suggested.

"I'm going to need more confirmation," Kakashi retorted.

"Exhibit A," Yamato leaned down, his fingers diving into the silver locks to connect them again to a tangling lip lock.

"Mm," Kakashi hummed, "maybe B though Z should be taken somewhere else?"

"My parents aren't home," Yamato proposed.

"Sounds promising," Kakashi motioned for Yamato to take the lead.

"So um can I ask you something?" Yamato asked sounding slightly nervous.

"Shoot," Kakashi agreed.

"How do you know who's… on top?"

Kakashi laughed, "not the worst thing I've been asked. You just kinda know."

"Oh," he scuffed his shoe, "well… do you have a preference?"

"Not really, no," Kakashi shook his head, "do you?"

"I never… really thought about it," he glanced to the side.

"Liar," Kakashi swayed to nudge him with his shoulder.

Yamato released a laughing breath and then swayed to nudge him back before bravely taking the pale hand. Kakashi's happiness took a nose dive. His mind flashed to Iruka and his emotional vulnerability. He turned his face away deciding that heartache was pointless.

Yamato walked up the porch steps and unlocked the front door for them. He led them through the empty house to sit on the couch in the living room. A sudden air of awkwardness enveloped them.

"So…" spending time with Iruka had readied him for these situations.

Iruka. There he was again. Persistent little bastard. At least Yamato kissed and liked kissing.

"Sorry… I'm not used to- I've never had a relationship," Yamato scratched the back of his head nervously.

Relationship, Kakashi scoffed internally. This wasn't a relationship. It was healing. It was pure advantage and there was no emotional investment, not for him anyway.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi grinned and put an arm across the other boy's shoulders, "just relax." His fingers moved up his neck and into the brown hair while he leaned forward to connect them again.

The longer the kiss lasted the more Kakashi gauged Yamato's inexperience. His movements had a nervous unsure attitude and his hands didn't know where to go, but he proved to be a fast learner. Still Kakashi felt nothing. It was just kissing. A tongue here a nip there, it seemed monotonous, boring. It didn't feel good, it didn't feel exciting. It just was. But this nothing kiss wasn't painful either so he let it go on.

Yamato's hand held tighter to Kakashi's side, his tongue sliding deeper down the other boy's throat. Kakashi sat up fully prepared to sit himself in Yamato's lap.

Maybe sex would be better. Maybe then he'd feel something.

Instead Yamato pulled away, his hold going slack and breath returning.

Kakashi smiled and offered a few more lighter kisses speaking in between, "in case you were wondering," his tongue moved shallowly into the cooperative mouth for a brief moment, "you're on top."

Yamato laughed, "how do you know?"

"A couple things really," Kakashi brushed his lips against Yamato's, "the way you shoved your tongue down my throat," he kissed him harder while grabbing his shirt collar and falling back onto the couch pulling the other body with him. "The way you were holding my hip," he went on between subtle touches, "and the way you're laying on top of me right now."

The brunette smiled down at him before he drifted to Kakashi's pale neck, pressing his lips against his skin, licking him lightly, but not biting, almost seeming afraid to but there was nothing timid and shy about it.

If only Iruka had had this ambition.

His stomach sank, thinking of Iruka when Yamato was on top of him.

Teeth gently bit at his skin drawing a low moan from him. Finally he felt something.

Yamato pulled away and sat up after another short kiss.

It was self-destructive and wrong but Kakashi couldn't let go of the only thing that made him feel again. He maneuvered himself into the other boy's lap and kissed him hard to cut off his protest.

Sex is what he needed.

Yamato's hand pushed against his chest forcing him back. He laughed, "I'll be right back. I gotta piss."

Kakashi threw himself back onto the couch and Yamato got up. With a sigh he let his head fall back onto the couch. What the hell was he doing?

Yamato was a good guy, his friend, his first kiss, was he really desperate enough to use him. He ran his hands through his hair and held them there for a moment.

Yamato didn't deserve this.

He braced his hands on his knees and pushed himself up off the couch. Just then Yamato walked back into the living room. "Hey, what's up?" his voice was concerned.

Kakashi offered a smile, "that was fun. Really," he put a hand on his shoulder for one more quick kiss, "I'm just gonna go have a smoke."

"Okay," Yamato agreed with a smile and Kakashi walked out of the house. He dug into his pockets for the carton only to find it empty. He carelessly tossed it into the bushes beside the porch and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kakashi walked the short distance to the gas station for another pack.

He sat down on the curb enjoying the smell of gasoline fumes and a cancer educing cigarette. He looked up when his eyes caught sight of the body walking past him to the payphones on the wall of the side of the building.

His blood went cold. Yuura…

Maybe…

He shook his head and took another drag.

But maybe…

With an exasperated sigh he rubbed out his smoke and got to his feet. He walked back to the payphones, looking over his shoulder as if someone would be watching him.

Yuura was talking with a redhead before something exchanged hands and went into his pocket and then the other man walked away.

"Hey," Kakashi greeted and leaned on the wall between two phones.

"Got money?" Yuura seemed to be short tempered today.

"Not interested," Kakashi stated.

"Then get lost," he shot back although he had yet to look at the other boy.

"I said I'm not interested in drugs," he clarified.

"Then what do you want?" He finally turned towards him.

"A good time," he supplied and looked at his nails nonchalantly.

"Really?" A dark eyebrow rose.

Kakashi shrugged, "bad break up and-"

"Don't need the whole story," he interrupted then nodded towards the door someone just walked out of with a vile gin, "come on."

Kakashi followed him with a indifferent feeling. He didn't feel bad using Yuura because Yuura was using him right back.

They walked into the bathroom and Yuura locked the metal door behind him. Genma found heroine in this room.

"You're dad gonna beat me up again?" Yuura asked while closing the distance between them. He tasted like stale coffee but Kakashi easily ignored it.

"Can't guarantee he won't," Kakashi grinned, leaning back against the sink.

"I like things a little risky," the man smirked and continued where he had left off.

Kakashi should really be feeling ashamed of himself right now, bent over a sink in a filthy gas station restroom while being fucked by a drug dealer.

He would be ashamed… if it hadn't of felt so good.


	18. Part 18

Short again, I know. I'm getting lazy. My apologies. Next one will be long? Maybe... We'll see. Happy reading!

**A Public School Tale Pt- 18**

Kakashi looked up from his dinner when the door opened. His father gave him a dark glare so hard Kakashi looked away. Then his chair was yanked out away from the table. "You're disgusting," he growled.

Kakashi didn't deny it, just move his chair back as the man walked away. But he rounded and came back, "what the hell is wrong with you?" He slapped the back of his head.

Kakashi pitched forward from the blow.

"I told you to stay away from Yuura!"

Kakashi stood and calmly placed his plate in the sink before turning to leave. The man grabbed him roughly by the arm and threw him into the counter, "say something, damn it!"

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? How do you even know?" Kakashi spat.

"You should really pay more attention before disappearing into a bathroom at a gas station! You're a filthy slut, you know that?" He shot back

"Yeah, Dad, I know that," he replied birrterly before he sipped out of the hold and up the stairs.

He slammed his door shut and opened his window to crawl out and sit on the roof. He watched the sun die behind the sea of houses and lit another cigarette.

"Romeo, Romeo! Where art thou, Romeo?" Genma's voice called from the ground.

Kakashi leaned forward to look down at him, "what do you want?"

"I have Corona!" He held up a six pack.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and his friend began to climb the tree.

"What's up with Shakespeare?" Kakashi asked as the boy sat down beside him.

"Fell asleep in English and actually learned something," he replied pulling a bottle from the box and passing it to his friend along with the bottle opener on his keys.

"This is warm," Kakashi stated passing back the opener.

"Tough," he shot back.

"Where's Raido?" He dug out his pone when it went off.

"Being a douche again," Genma shared before taking a swig, "wants me to tell him about what happened with dad."

"Hm," Kakashi hummed, preoccupied with his phone.

"Who ya txting?" Genma leaned on him to see the screen.

"Yamato," Kakashi closed his phone and busied himself with his drink.

"Ooh whatcha talking about?"

"We made out earlier," he picked up his phone again.

"Yeah he told me," Genma took another drink.

"He tell ya we're dating?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"Because we're not," he said carelessly and continuing to balance his drink and phone.

"Oh? What are you?"

"You and me without the you and me," he stated.

"So you're nothing," Genma clarified.

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed, "he doesn't know that though."

"Figured," Genma shifted to look for a cigarette.

Silence stretched on between them.

"So why'd Raido wanna know about your dad?"

"Dunno," Genma shrugged.

"You gonna tell him?" Kakashi gave him a sidelong glance.

"Maybe," he sighed. "Just been trying to kill the memories for so long…"

"I hear ya," Kakashi took another drink, "at least ya know Raido's not gonna use 'em against you."

"Yeah…" he said before taking another drag off his cigarette. "Neither is Yamato."

Kakashi shot him a glare.

"Alright," Genma put up his hands.

"I don't _want_ a relationship. I _want _to stop hurting," Kakashi groaned.

"I know, man, I know," he rubbed out the butt of his smoke and finished his drink. "Good night." He maneuvered over to the tree to climb back down.

Kakashi sat there awhile after he had left and with a blank mind and heavy heart stared into the night illuminated by yellow street lights. Then with another sigh he climbed back into his room, put the remaining beer in his closet and laid down on his bed.

His phone became another object of interest. "You still up?"

"Yeah," was the response.

"You tired?"

"Not really. What's up?"

Kakashi grinned, his mind mulling over the possible replies, "just thinking about earlier."

"Yeah that was fun."

"Maybe next time we can do a little more?"

A long pause followed. Kakashi began to wonder if the message even sent before he got one back, "like?"

This was too easy. "You tell me, you're on top."

An even longer pause.

Kakashi rolled out of bed, leaving his cell phone, to change. He pulled off his hoodie and carelessly let it fall onto the floor. His shirt followed and then Yamato finally txted back, "I'll kiss your chest."

"I have an ugly scar," he sent back.

There was just the time it took to send and receive the next message, "really?"

"You wanna see?"

"Yeah."

This was way too easy. He looked down at himself to be sure there was no bruises before holding his phone out with the camera facing himself. After a few tries he sent the other boy a worthy picture then went back to getting ready for bed.

When he got back from the bathroom his phone was flashing.

"Genma wasn't lying. Damn that's sexy."

Kakashi turned off his light and laid in bed. "So do I get a picture back?"

"You want one?"

"It's only fair."

He waited, drumming his thumbs against the side of his phone and staring at the bright screen in thick darkness. Finally the screen changed and he pressed the center button.

His mouth went dry.

On his small, illuminated, screen was a set of abdominals that came second best only to his teacher's. "Military school's been good to you."

"So we agreed to lose the shirts next time?"

"Fuck yes."

"Lol," the stupid acronym never ceased to annoy him.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Ok. Night."

Kakashi set his phone on his night stand and rolled onto his side. He shook his head with a light hearted laugh, "damn," then eased into an Iruka-less sleep.


	19. Part 19

Two things: A) I'm thinking about making this an actual story with orgional names some examples Kakashi=Kaiden, Iruka= Isaac... ect. B) Check of A Tale of Teenage Deliquency for some extra plot I couldn't find room for in this story.

As always, enjoy the update.

**A Public School Tale- Pt 19**

With a sigh Kakashi rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower. He rested his head against the tiled wall and let his mind drift as warm water moved over his shoulders and down his back.

Today was another day. School was a giant question mark, Yamato a back slash, Genma a period, and Iruka a loud, annoying exclamation point.

He thought he was getting over him but after thinking of an only physical relationship with Yamato he started to think about how he missed at the innocent stuff he had with Iruka. The light kisses, hand holding, the flirting, the blushing…

He groaned and turned off the water.

Fuck this.

Kakashi dressed and walked downstairs. His father walked through the front door, hung up his jacket and went upstairs, blatantly ignoring Kakashi's presence.

There was a storm brewing there that Kakashi wasn't looking forward to.

He put up the hood of his sweatshirt and started his walk to school.

"Hey," he greeted his friends.

Most of them replied, others continued what they were doing. Yamato smiled and Kakashi forced himself to do the same.

Yamato wanted a happy relationship. How big of an ass would Kakashi be to not only walk on his feelings but show no sign he was remotely happy while doing it. It was an odd concept to follow. He was hurting so he was hurting others although it didn't help him feel better, but pretending in hopes that his heart would get the memo his head did. Get over it.

He reminded himself of the text message from the night before and his smile became real.

"We skipping again?" Yamato asked, slipping an arm around Kakashi's waist.

Kakashi snorted humorously and put his face into Yamato's neck, because being held like this offered too much temptation not to. "Wanna make out under the bleachers?"

Yamato's head turned, "I think that spot's taken."

Kakashi leaned back to see Genma and Raido sucking face like a fight never existed. He laughed, "I don't mind if you don't."

Yamato's arm hugged him tighter and he said something but Kakashi didn't hear it. He was frozen. Across the quad Iruka's soft brown eyes caught his.

Pain, immense pain cut through his chest. It hurt more than any beating, it put his stomach in knots, a pang of heartache and longing went through him.

Why did he still have to love him?

He shoved Yamato away and started walking for the school building without a word.

Why did he still want the boy that broke his heart?

He sank into his usual seat in the back of the classroom beside the window as the bell rang. Kakashi rested his chin on the palm of his hand and turned his attention to the tree outside.

Maybe is was one giant fucking father complex. He wanted to be with people that hurt him. Just like Genma believed more in sex than love.

He was suddenly glad he hadn't told Iruka everything about his friends' rocky lives.

With a sigh he closed his eyes, letting the teacher's voice become a muffled background sound.

An English paper broke his heart. He should really be against anything to do with this Hell hole but was still a refuge from his father and escape from the outside world that seemed like it only wanted to hurt him.

Not that it was better inside. It was just a lot more controlled and less physical, but still against him.

With another sigh he opened his eyes to see the board covered in notes he should have been taking. Then the bell rang and he was on to the next class.

Again, he sat in the back, unnoticed and uncared about. He crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head on them.

He was tired. So tired. Maybe he could disappear into his head and never be hurt or worry again.

"Kakashi," a soft voice spoke above him and he lifted his head to see Minato leaning against the desk in front of him in the row.

The senior looked around to see the room empty.

"It's my prep period. You slept through class," Minato answered the unasked question.

Kakashi whipped his eyes wordlessly.

Minato moved the chair beside him closer to Kakashi's desk before sitting so he was straddling the back of the seat. "I know it sucks, being stabbed in the back, but you can't keep sleeping through my classes," he stated. The teacher released a long sigh and looked out the window, "I knew what he was doing… I proofread the paper…"

"You knew?" Kakashi made to stand, feeling betrayed again by a person he trusted, but Minato grabbed his arm.

"I had hope he'd tell you, or change his topic, which he was going to-" the blond stopped when the door opened. They both looked to find the doe-eyed sophomore in the doorway. He saw the senior and quickly turned to leave. "Iruka-" Minato tried to ask him to stay.

Kakashi stood and walked for the door.

"Kakashi," the teacher pleaded in vain.

The senior walked towards the exit of the school building that would direct him to the football field. If no one was there he'd sit alone, if someone was it made no difference.

He ducked under the bleachers and found Genma and Raido sitting on the ground, Genma leaning back against him, whispering something into his ear, and Asuma and Kurenai standing not too far away, his hands creeping down her back.

He smiled, shaking his head and leaned against one of the support beams that had Hayate and Yugao sitting on the concrete base.

The make-out spot, this place was appropriately named.

"Anyone seen Yamato?" He asked while retrieving a cigarette.

"He said he'd be back," Genma answered, accepting the arms that wrapped around his waist.

"We at the public indecency stage already?" Yugao asked, "that was fast."

"Excuse me? Who here has put out on the first date?" Kurenai shot back, looking over her shoulder.

Genma raised his hand and Yugao glared at her friend.

Raido and Hayate laughed.

"Most interesting place you've ever had sex," Genma directed to the group, "truck."

"Couch," Raido stated.

"Movie theater," Hayate shrugged.

"Not playing," Yugao crossed her arms.

"Park bench," Asuma admitted.

"Parents' closet," Kurenai shared.

"We never had sex in your parents' closet," Asuma looked at her.

"No we didn't," she smiled knowingly.

The group erupted into a long pained sound.

Asuma just stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said humorously at his hurt pride kissed his cheek and then whispered something in his ear and they were back to their previous engagement.

It was kind of like a domino affect because the rest of the couples did the same.

"Hey," Yamato's voice made him look up.

Kakashi smiled as he walked closer.

"I went to go get a soda but the machine's busted," Yamato stated.

"Has been for three years," Kakashi shared.

"That would of been nice to of known," he shrugged and sank down to sit at Kakashi's feet.

Kakashi turned and gently nudged his leg with his foot to make room so he could sit between them. Much like how Genma and Raido were sitting.

He leaned back against him, his head tilting to rest on his shoulder. It felt good to be in a pair.

Kakashi watched Yamato's face drift closer before closing his eyes and feeling lips brush his. The arms around his waist squeeze tighter and a tongue smoothly invaded his mouth.

The kiss remained gentle and clam, easy. Nothing was forced, nothing was thought about. Then fingers curled around the hem of his shirt and everything became much more intense.

He arched his back, the hands crawled up under the fabric. Fingers lightly traced the scar that marred him.

A whistle rang out and a foot kicked him, "look who's getting inappropriate!"

Kakashi laughed and sat forward to acknowledge Genma. Then he leaned forward even farther to take the cigarette from his hand, "he looking at my ass?"

Genma looked around him and nodded, "oh yeah."

Hands moved to hold his hips and Kakashi released a breath of gray smoke before looking over his shoulder, "like what you see?"

Yamato's head snapped up, cheeks gaining color as he looked away.

The silver haired teen leaned back against him again. Reclining completely with his head falling over the other boy's shoulder before sucking a long drag from his cigarette and releasing it. "You know, you can have me if you want," he said nonchalantly.

Yamato looked at him through the corner of his eye, watching the senior play with his cigarette. "Really…?" He asked in a shock and disbelief kind of voice.

Kakashi sat up and turned toward him, "yeah. I'm not a virgin. Sorry if you had some kind of delusion about that."

"But… I am," he confessed, face turning pink again.

"I can fix that if you want me to," Kakashi smiled and put his arms around his neck. Inside his gut twisted in guilt but he justified his promise with illogic reasoning.

Yamato's lip twitched before he leaned forward to catch Kakashi in another heated, tongue-filled kiss, his hands sliding down to grab the other senior's ass and pull him completely into his lap. Then the kiss broke and he grinned, "maybe."

Just like that the guilt vanished completely.

Hands held him harder, the kisses were rougher, and dear god he was even starting to moan.

Kakashi pulled back, panting slightly, "wanna get out of here, and go somewhere with a little less people?"

Yamato dipped his head to press his lips to Kakashi's neck, "yeah."

Kakashi smiled. He took another drag off his all but burned out cigarette before flinging it away carelessly and sitting back on his knees, taking Yamato's hand and standing. He looked around to see Yugao playing with her phone, Hayate looking over her shoulder, Raido and Genma talking lightly, and Kurenai nagging Asuma's ear off. "Later, guys," he gained all of their attention as he began to lead Yamato away.

There was a chorus of knowing whistles in response.

Kakashi laughed and nudged the other boy playfully, "so your place still good?"

Yamato nodded, "yeah, my parents both have day jobs."

"Great," Kakashi replied with a grin.

Yamato unlocked the front door and welcomed Kakashi inside. After the door was shut behind them the brunette took his hand and led him upstairs.

Kakashi took the lead and stepped into the other boy's bedroom, turning towards him for a searing kiss. His hands diving into the short rough hair of a former military servant.

His hands were on his waist holding tightly, possessively. Kakashi moved until their was no space between them. His body pressed firmly to the other. Yamato's hands slid into the back of his shirt, following the curve of Kakashi's spine.

The Hatake stepped back, pulling off his hoodie and shirt together before sitting on the edge of the bed, a picture of physical desire.

"I'll be right back," Yamato said almost nervously before disappearing out the door.

Kakashi kicked off his shoes and pushed himself up onto the bed further. The brunette came back and smiled at him before climbing up onto the bed.

"So where'd you go?" Kakashi asked innocently enough.

Yamato looked down at him, shifting onto one arm, to present a small square package.

"Ah," Kakashi offered as a response. The brunette leaned down to kiss him happily. Kakashi chuckled when they broke apart, "you're cute."

Yamato moved to lay over him, "why?"

Kakashi shook his head, "blushing virgin. How'd it feel stealing a condom from your daddy's night stand?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Kakashi laughed lightly and leaned up to catch another kiss. Yamato's tongue invaded so smoothly and his chest laid so perfectly against his own. Kakashi moved his legs to either side of the board body over his as the kisses got rougher.

His fingers played in the brown tufts of hair, holding harder as hands crawled over his chest and the lips that had been busying his own sank to his neck.

With a gasp Kakashi's nails dug into the instigator's scalp. Yamato groaned against the bruised flesh before moving to his shoulder to find untouched skin.

Kakashi released a low moan, his hips pushing forward into the other boy's.

Yamato looked down into his face, eyes looking for something to focus on, "you're…" he swallowed thickly but Kakashi knew what he was getting at.

He smirked, "kinda the goal here isn't it?"

"It's just… I- I don't know…" his eyes drifted away, "I don't know what I'm doing."

Kakashi smiled up at him, "it's okay." He pushed himself up onto his elbows, "want me to show you?" He purred sweetly to a confused and muddled mind.

Yamato laid back against the bed and watched the senior straddle his waist. Kakashi leaned down while running his hands over muscles that could be felt through fabric before taking Yamato's hands and putting them on his own hips. He distracted the brunette with a messy kiss and continued guiding the other's touch.

When they started to move on their own he turned his attention to the shirt he wished wasn't there anymore. He pushed the fabric up the lean torso, marveling at the extensive muscles that lay beneath, that he felt previously.

Yamato sat up to pull his shirt off for him and after a moments pause his hands slid up Kakashi's back to hold his shoulders as their hips fell into a hard and fast frenzy, completely pleasure drunk.

Hot and noisy breaths brushed moist skin until it became to much. It all happened so fast, neither would fully remember what happened.

Yamato collapsed onto the bed with a thud, his chest heaving. Kakashi laid down on top of him. "That's enough for now," Yamato chuckled breathlessly, his fingers playing in silver hair.

"You're still a virgin," Kakashi pointed, moving to find a more comfortable position but never leaving his human pillow.

"You can fix that some other time," Yamato promised.

Kakashi laughed and agreed, closing his eyes and relaxing into a light sleep, knowing Yamato was doing the same.

He seemed to be really tired lately.

"Yamato!" A female voice called from downstairs.

"Shit," Yamato cursed and pushed the body off of him. He jumped to his feet and snatched their shirts, tossing one to Kakashi.

"I got a call at work you weren't in school today!" Her footsteps echoed off the stairwell

"This isn't mine," Kakashi stated throwing it back quickly.

"You okay, sweetie…" she trailed off as she reached the doorway, the sight before her speaking in volumes.

Yamato finished putting on his shirt and stepped around the bed, "Mom, I…"

"I knew it… I knew moving back here was a bad idea!"

Kakashi stood up to retrieve his shirt and hoodie.

"You! You- you- This is your doing! You've converted him!" She directed her hatred towards Kakashi.

"This isn't his fault!" Yamato defended.

It kinda was…

"Oh, Yamato, what am I supposed to do with you? Why won't you learn!" She shouted.

"Learn what? How to be your perfect son? Why can't you accept this is who I am? It's always been who I am!" Yamato retorted.

Kakashi would of gladly snuck out if an angry mother wasn't in his path.

"It is not who you are! We'll fix it," she said hopefully.

"Fix it?" Kakashi asked, "like it's a disease and there's a cure?"

"Kakashi," Yamato started.

"I understand now, you think we're sick," his voice grew an edge, "you all think we're sick." He stepped back towards Yamato, "there's nothing wrong with me and there's nothing wrong with him!"

She stared at them before glaring at the teen with sliver hair, "get out of my house."

"I'm not going anywhere," he retorted defiantly.

"The hell you aren't," she turned quickly and left.

Yamato sank down onto the foot of his bed with a pitiful sigh. Kakashi sat next to him. Silence dragged on between them a long moment.

"Well, I don't have to tell them now," Yamato laughed dryly.

"Yeah…" Kakashi agreed awkwardly.

He didn't know what to say. He'd never been in this predicament before.

They both looked out the window when a high whoop of police sirens. "Great," Kakashi supplied sarcastically.

"Hey thanks," Yamato looked over at him, "for everything I guess."

"It's what friends are for," Kakashi smiled weakly.

"Friends," Yamato repeated sadly, making Kakashi realize what he had just said. He didn't have time to even try to correct himself though.

"Kakashi?" A rather young looking man in uniform stood in the doorway.

"Aoba?" Kakashi stood up, "hey man, you're a cop now?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "so you're causing trouble again?"

"Again? When'd I stop?" Kakashi joked.

"Heh," he laughed, "you gonna leave willingly or what?"

"Yeah I guess," he started walking towards the door, "later, Yamato."

"You can't really be charged with anything," Aoba reassured.

"Good to know," Kakashi followed him down the stairs.

"You're gonna tell me what happened for an official report anyway," he told him, leading him out the door and towards the car.

"Everything?" Kakashi asked.

Aoba raised an eyebrow before pulling the notepad out of his shirt pocket. He sighed, "what'd ya do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" Kakashi asked.

"Come on, 'Kashi," he leaned against the car, "I remember high school. Raido and I were the Genma and you of our day so fess up."

"Except you were a senior and Raido was a freshmen," Kakashi pointed.

He rolled his eyes, unamused by the attempt to avoid the question.

"Alright, I'm friends with Yamato and his mom isn't a fan," he shared.

"That's it?" Aoba asked skeptically.

"Well, we're a little bit more than friends and his parents are a little bit more than homophobic."

"There we go," he started writing, "you get into a fight?"

Kakashi sighed and the question was answered.

"Alright, go home," he put away his notepad and walked around the car, "you need a ride?"

"Nah I'm good," Kakashi waved before sliding his hands into his sweatshirt pocket to walk down the street towards Asuma's.


	20. Part 20

Another short chaper. So I've been getting a lot of "Is this still KakaIru?" yes, yes, it is. That's all I can tell you.

**A Public School Tale Pt- 20**

After realizing the time of day Kakashi figured Asuma's would be a bust so he just walked home. He crossed the threshold to find his home a peaceful quiet, a rare tranquil calm. It almost seemed as though he had stepped into the wrong house.

Seeing as it would be rude to look a gift horse in the mouth and that the need for lunch had became his primary concern he poured himself a bowl of cereal and took his seat at the table. His back was to the stairs while he ate so he only heard the footsteps coming down them.

Kakashi ignored him hoping for the same consideration.

He heard the creak of the stairwell and the movement of paper, still not bothering to turn around.

Then his father spoke in a voice he only remembered the man reserving for his mother. A soft, concerned voice asking for honesty, "you were raped?"

"What?" Kakashi breathed a humorous half a laugh and spun in his chair, his arm laying across the back. When he saw the man with a familiar packet in hand, leaning against the railing as he lifted the front page and laid it back down.

The teen sighed and spun back around, "what do you care anyway?" He stood and placed his bowl in the sink before trying to bypass his father on the stairs.

Sakumo grabbed his arm to stop him, much like he had when the boy had tried to leave the house. Only this time his touch wasn't painful, just there. "Kakashi," his eyes locked with his son's, "is it true?"

Kakashi was torn. Part of him wanted to latch onto this moment so close to the memories of his childhood. Then the other part was warning him of the danger this man offered. He was a double edged sword, a flash of hot lightning, he could offer no sympathy, only heartache.

"I- I don't know," he looked away and the hand released him.

"You don't know?" He asked with a skeptical tone.

"Can we just not talk about it?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought something had happened," Sakumo went on anyway, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" Kakashi retorted.

He was angry. So angry. With the world. The whole damn world.

"I'm your father," Sakumo stated, almost warningly.

"Not a very good one," Kakashi shot back.

The man's eyes narrowed. He shoved Kakashi down the steps, into the kitchen, "because I beat you?"

Kakashi stumbled against the table.

"You ever wonder why?" He tossed the packet towards the table. The papers fluttered in protest before meeting the surface but sliding to the floor.

He stepped forward to take Kakashi's face in his hands, holding him there, forcing their eyes to meet.

He saw himself in those eyes. Worn and tired, a man whose life was drowning him. For the first time Kakashi saw it. The likeness between them. The man he was becoming, held there in that gaze. "You're my son… but you're also a fuck up."

Then he let go and stepped back.

Kakashi stared, dumbfounded, confused.

The time he had almost stuck Iruka. The anger that surged through him in that moment. The world teetered on an edge he had almost gone spiraling over.

"It was Yuura wasn't it?"

Kakashi looked at the table.

"Kakashi," his tone was angry with disappointment, yet soft like talking to a defiant child. "I told you to stay away from him."

"I wasn't- the pot came after," his fingers curled around the back of a chair.

"He's a sex offender, Kakashi!" Now it was a more intense kind of anger.

The teen looked up at him, the question written across his face.

"He assaulted a girl in high school. I was there. I pulled him off her and told him to go home," he shook his head sadly, "I told you to stay away from him."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kakashi demanded, angry he's been kept in the dark, mad that everything could have been avoided.

"You're young you wouldn't of understood," he argued.

"Then why were you still friends with him?" Kakashi shouted.

"Because if it weren't for him I'd never of met your mother!"

The words hung in the air, frozen on the helium of the implied.

The man shook his head with a undeclared grunt before walking towards the door, "I need to go to work."

Once he was gone Kakashi sank into a chair, quietly digesting this new information.

After a sigh he got up, and walked to the fort in the woods.

He broke some branches and tossed them into the fire pit to light them. Then Kakashi poised himself on the rope swing, spinning slowly by kicking off the tree.

He took out his phone and started a new message to Asuma. He looked at the blank screen a long moment. The curser blinking at him, almost tauntingly.

"I think my mom was raped by the same guy that raped me," the words stuck like a slap in the face. His feet stopped pushing off the tree, his swing stopped spinning.

With a long sigh he hit the red button, deleting the message before it could be sent.

He looked up at the gray smoke bleeding into the sky as the sun set. What was he supposed to do with this?


	21. Part 21

This chapter brought to you by: "Take off Your Clothes" by Morningwood, "Down Boy" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs, "Because the Night" by Patti Smith Group, notice a theme?

Sorry it ends ebruptly but I _really _wanted to update and seeing as I gave you plenty of beautiful foreplay you might forgive me? *bats eyelashes*

**A Public School Tale Pt- 21**

Kakashi forced on his sneakers and stepped into the hallway. He looked towards his father's room a question poised in his mind but afraid of the reaction, afraid of the answer.

With a deep breath he braved it. He walked the few steps to the bedroom door, a little surprised to see it open.

He braced a hand on the doorway looking in as the man sat on the edge of his bed and unlaced the boots he'd have to redo later in the day.

"Do I remind you of her?" He asked nervously tapping his fingers on the wall.

He sat up, looking at the dresser across from him, not meeting Kakashi's eye. "Your mother?"

Kakashi nodded even though he wasn't being looked at.

He paused a long moment then finally turned towards him, "in a lot of ways I guess. Now go to school."

Kakashi nodded again and turned towards the stairs. He left the house and cut across the yard on his way to school.

When he got there he joined his place in the group across from Asuma, "can I bum a smoke?"

Asuma sighed and handed one over, almost reluctantly.

He put it between his lips and held out a hand expectantly for a liter. Hayate was the first to produce a silver Zippo. Kakashi flicked his wrist for it to open but was quickly distracted by Yamato's appearance to their small circle. He seemed kind of… off.

"Hey," he greeted almost tiredly.

The group responded boredly before returning to their previous conversations.

Kakashi removed the unlit cigarette from his mouth so he could attempt some kind of smile, "hey."

Yamato smiled back, almost as reluctantly as Asuma had handed over the cigarette.

"So about yesterday," Kakashi drawled.

Yamato turned his face away although his smile widened.

The act reminded him of Iruka.

And just like that his own smile disappeared with a familiar ache in his chest caused by the stab wound in his spine.

"What about it?" Yamato coughed sort of nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try again," it was all an act. A huge, fake, just-fuck-me production.

They stared at each other a long moment while he decided.

Kakashi could see on his face that he was going to say yes.

"But what about-" the bell rang, cutting him off. The students started dispersing. "But what about my mom?" Yamato finished.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi smirked, "this time I'll pick the location."

The brunette put his hands in his pockets, swayed on his feet, and cocked his head to the side, "where'd you have in mind?"

"Got any money on ya?"

"Um… twenty bucks why?" His confidence faltered.

"That should get us an hour," he started to turn and held out his hand, "come on."

Yamato took it, albeit wearily, and they started walking.

The least Kakashi could do was pretend there was an emotional connection. At one point in time they had been friends. Nearly best friends. He was the first one he told about liking boys. He was his first kiss. Kakashi owed him this much.

"So where are we going?" Yamato asked.

"Motel," Kakashi shared. "Prom night Gen, Raido, and me were hammered and a little confused as to whose turn it was to use me and it was closer than any of our houses."

"You had a threesome?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think so. I don't remember most of the night. I just woke up with an ass that hurt like hell," he turned to grin at him.

"Oh," he was quiet.

Kakashi took them across the street at the end of the street and into the parking lot of a building that made a C shape. He guided him to the office opening the glass door and dropping Yamato's hand.

A man sat with his feet propped on the desk, leaning back, boredly flipping through a magazine. He looked up just as unamused, "what?"

Kakashi laid the money on the desk, "an hour."

He dropped his legs and spun in his chair to grab a key from the box behind him. He tossed it to land beside the twenty. They exchanged their objects and the deal was done.

Kakashi happily led Yamato back out to the parking lot. He turned the key over to examine the number. They walked down the sidewalk along the building in front of the concrete parking spaces.

"Here we are," Kakashi turned towards the green door, sliding the key into the handle.

"You really expect this to take an hour?" Yamato asked nervously.

Kakashi laughed, "nope. I'll only need ten minutes to make a man out of you." He smiled up at him, pushing the door open to reveal a outdated room as boring as the front desk clerk.

"Come here," Kakashi kicked off his shoes and sat down onto the bed.

Yamato smiled tensely and accepted the invitation. He crawled onto the bed over the other body as he reclined back onto his elbows.

Kakashi leaned up, his lips brushing Yamato's. He collapsed completely, Yamato shifting to keep them connected. Fingers worked at the hem of the brunette's shirt, rolling it up the lean torso.

Yamato sat back on his knees, now poised between parted ones, to pull off his shirt. Kakashi pushed himself up onto one hand. The other slid over a broad shoulder, across skin that had been braced by the sun with many long days on a training course, into rough brown hair still suffering from the savage cut.

Yamato's dark eyes look into his own. The world stopped turning. He, Kakashi Hatake, had forgotten how to breathe.

Then he was reminded. Yamato leaned forward, his hands smoothly moving across thin hips to Kakashi's waist, holding the curve of his spine under his shirt. The feel of soft skin spurring the already heated kiss into a frenzy of carnal desire.

Yamato pulled at the hem of his shirt. Kakashi leaned back far enough to remove it before falling back onto the bed.

Kakashi hummed as fingers traced the scar that marred him. They strayed from their path sinking down to the hem of his jeans. He pushed his hips up as the button was released. He moaned in anticipation as the zipper was pulled down. He smiled up at him as they were pulled away.

Yamato leaned down over him. Their hips fitting together nicely. Kakashi arched up, their chests meeting, hot skin on hot skin.

The brunette dropped to his forearms, weaving them around pale shoulders. Lingering kisses fell away from lips to his neck and even further to his shoulder.

Kakashi gasped, his body moving against the one above him.

Yamato's gruff moan was a song that made a spark of pleasure travel down his spine. Their hips fell into mind numbing rhythm.

Kakashi's fingers ghosted over skin pulled taught over thick muscles. They traced every curve and contour on their way down. He un weaved Yamato's belt and pulled it free from the buckle.

The brunette pushed himself up, regrettably forcing space between them. He moved to connect them in a series of long and lingering kisses with barely a breath in between.

When his pants started to disappear he pulled away further, "h-hold on."

"Oh god, you're not having second thoughts are you?" Kakashi pleaded, "I can't stop now."

"No… Condom?" He asked tensely, nervously.

"Afraid I'll get pregnant?" Kakashi joked, rolling to the edge of the bed.

"N-no, it's um…"

Kakashi laughed, "don't worry 'bout it. It's better, makes it easier."

"Easier…?" Yamato repeated as Kakashi rounded into the small bathroom.

The senior came back with a small square package, "yeah." He jumped onto the bed, "now lose the pants and _come here_."

Yamato chuckled and did just that.


	22. Part 22

**A Public School Tale Pt- 22**

Kakashi found the cigarette Asuma had given him. "I'm gonna have a smoke," he looked over his shoulder at Yamato who just nodded and continued fixing his belt to the appropriate hole.

He stepped out of the motel room and sighed.

It wasn't the worst sex of his life, but it was far from the best. Not that it was Yamato's fault. He sort of expected it.

He put the filter in his mouth and patted his pockets for a lighter.

The door to the room neighboring his opened. A woman with a three piece suite walked out, locking the door behind her. Then she paused, looking at him a moment, amusement on her face, "Kakashi or Yamato?"

"Kakashi," he answered plainly.

Her smile weakened the longer she looked at him. "Oh honey," she gently touched his shoulder, "please tell me it wasn't for money."

Okay, the knees in his jeans were blown out, his sweat shit pocket was barely hanging on, and his clothes in general hung loosely, but did he look like a poverty stricken whore?

He admitted to himself that it wasn't like the thought hadn't occurred to him… But who was she? Who was this random stranger to judge him?

"No," he shook his head.

"Good," her smile was back. She patted his shoulder and walked to the car parked in front of her door.

"Hey, you got a light?"

She dug into her purse and handed off a disposable lighter, "keep it."

"Thanks," he offered dryly as she left.

He lit his cigarette and was able to enjoy a few drags before Yamato stepped out onto the sidewalk, "I'm gonna take the key back.

Kakashi nodded, "okay"

"So um…" he smiled, "this was fun."

"Heh," he laughed weakly, "yeah."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Kakashi released a breath of smoke and leaned up for a kiss, "yeah." It was mostly him trying to force an emotional connection. Something. Anything!

Nothing…

Yamato stumbled a little when he walked away.

Kakashi chuckled, "someone just lost their virginity."

He turned back to look at the road when the sound of wheels on concrete caught his attention. A teen with long silver hair followed by a set of twins approached on skateboards.

The leader caught sight of the senior and stopped, his followers did the same. "Kakashi?"

"Hey, Kimimaro," he rubbed out his smoke, "what're you doing outa school? Taking advise from your step-brother's footnotes?"

"I got sent to the office for disrupting class and decided to book it instead. Sakon and Ukon decided to tag along," he explained.

"We started a fire in the bathroom," Sakon stated proudly.

"We were hoping the alarm would ruin everyone's tests," Ukon added.

"Damn standardized testing anyway," Sakon laughed.

"Or I think you're just pyromaniacs," Kakashi reasoned.

Yamato crossed the parking spaces to join them.

Kimimaro looked back and forth between them, shook his head, and pushed off to roll away.

Kakashi sighed heavily.

"What's his problem?" Sakon asked.

Ukon shrugged.

Kakashi continued to watch Kimimaro shrink away before addressing the middle schoolers left, "you guys going to the skate park?"

"Yeah. Kim said he got a text from Gen that they were hanging there today," one of the twins answered he wasn't sure which one anymore.

Kakashi looked at Yamato, "you still skate?"

The brunette shook his head, "haven't since middle school."

"Wanna relearn?" He proposed.

"Don't have a board," Yamato argued.

"I'm sure we can steal some from someone," Kakashi stated.

"Well we aren't waiting for ya," one of the twins spoke before nudging his brother and skating off.

"Come on," Kakashi nodded down the street, "you can brag."

Yamato smirked and the two started walking.

They reached the skate park and joined the group. "Hey, where's Raido?" Kakashi asked Genma.

"He has class. He actually wants to graduate this year," Genma answered watching Kimimaro and the twins.

"Look at you protective older brother," Kakashi mocked.

"He lives with my father," Genma reasoned.

"You think he'd…?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"He's twelve. It's how old I was," Genma stated.

Kakashi turned to see Yamato talking to Asuma and Hayate.

"So how was he?" Genma changed the subject.

"Fine, inexperienced, but fine," Kakashi shrugged.

"Why I stopped dating virgins," he laughed.

"Haku said he was gonna be here," Kimimaro stopped just short of them.

"I haven't seen him," Genma answered indifferently.

"Hey," Kakashi greeted.

"Hey," Kimimaro replied uncaringly.

The brunette looked at them questioningly.

"What's up?"

"You're a slut," Kimimaro said simply and crossed his arms.

"Blame my complex," Kakashi excused with a hopeful smile.

Genma rose an eyebrow.

Kimimaro gave a weak laugh, "yeah alright. So you gonna fall on your ass again?"

"Hey, it was your board's fault. I can't help you're a shrimp with a low center of gravity," Kakashi retorted.

"I'm not a shrimp," Kimimaro defended.

"Shortie?" The senior offered with amusement.

Kimimaro snorted, "no."

"Really, cause I think you're good looking and I hear you're a freak behind closed doors."

"I already told you, not interested," he shook his head.

"Alright, skate away then," Kakashi suggested.

Kimimaro shook his head, smiling and went to join the twins.

"Seriously?" Genma asked.

"What?"

The brunette shook his head, "whatever." He looked to the side and then back to his friend, "don't use him."

"I'm not using him," he argued.

"Sure," Genma supplied sarcastically. "Look you're my friend in all, but you break his heart I break your face."

"What's with the sudden big brother act?"

"It's not an act," his tone was still tense. Then he sighed, "I told Raido."

"And…?"

Genma through him a sidelong glance that suggested his pride was above sharing. "I guess I realized how stupid I was to try and deny it. It happened and I don't want it to happen to him."

Kakashi nodded and looked at his friends. He felt left behind. Here they were fixing what was left of their lives, moving on, finding things to care about, and what was he?

A twenty dollar whore with an aggression problem.


	23. Part 23

I know it's kind of pointless because no one EVER reads this but, um, could someone please tell me what day of the week we're on now? I'm completely confused. Haha... guess it's not good when the author looses track of the plot... um yeah. So this chapter is brought to you by: "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" and "Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At the Disco. Yeah, I went there. P.S. Does anyone find it interesting what I listen to while writing? If not then I'll stop posting it in my AN. That is all. Happy reading.

**A Public School Tale Pt- 23**

Kakashi kicked off his shoes stepping into his house. He was met first with the sight of his father standing beside the table. "I got a phone call."

Kakashi sighed.

"Why weren't you in school today?" He asked angrily.

"Had better things to do," the teen shrugged and made for the stairs. A strong hand caught his chest making him stay.

"Where'd you go?" He could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"How many have you had?" Kakashi shot back.

"Answer when I ask you a question," he ground out bitterly.

"Not when you're drunk," Kakashi shot back earning a fist to the face.

That was it. It was official. The Hatake household was nothing more than a violent, destructive pair of men.

"I'm not drunk! Where'd you go?" The man shouted.

Kakashi was holding his face, "you're a bastard!"

His arm was grabbed roughly and his body thrown into the wall beside the stairwell, "where were you?"

"Fuck you!"

Another punch. "Goddamn it, boy!"

"You're a heartless-" he was shaken by the shirt collar, "son of a bitch!"

He was shoved back into the wall and struck across the face again, "shut your mouth!"

"I'm _your _son," Kakashi remarked. He felt his lip split with the next blow. "Did you _ever_ love her?"

The next fist went into the drywall. "Don't talk about things you don't remember," Sakumo spoke darkly.

"I remember enough," he wiped his lip with the back of his hand.

Sakumo grabbed his jaw and forced his head against the wall, "I never beat your mother."

Kakashi locked eyes with him. His voice was cold, "no, Yuura did that for you."

The next hit was hard enough to knock him to the floor. Sakumo turned away from his son stumbling to his feet to leave.

"Go to the bar! Go get shit faced! Maybe tonight you'll over dose!" Kakashi shouted after him.

The senior hissed and touched his face. He leaned on the chairs while walking around the table to the fridge. He opened the freezer and found an old gel pack his mother used to put in his lunch box in elementary school.

He stared at it a second. Then with a curse he threw it in the trash and walked towards the door. He pulled his jacket off the hook and put it on before walking out.

His face stung, his back hurt, but he had to get out of there.

He didn't know where he was going yet. Maybe around the block. Maybe to the overpass. Maybe the skate park, the playground, Mr. Namikaze's. All were a possibility.

He wound up at Yamato's.

He climbed into the other boy's window and when he got to his feet the smile on the brunette's face disappeared. "Your face…" his voice fell away.

"Yeah I know," Kakashi sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What happen-" he was cut off mid-word.

"Yamato! Dinner!"

"You eat yet?"

Kakashi shook his head with a light laugh, "you think I'll be a welcome dinner guest after your mom called the police on me?"

"Just…" he sighed, "I don't want to sit with them by myself. I'm sick of their lectures. So could you please?" His eyes bore into Kakashi's stone heart.

"I've got nothing to lose," he agreed and forced his sore body up to walk downstairs. He was desperate for something to live for. Maybe he could force himself to see Yamato as that something.

Both adults looked up when the teens entered the room. "What's he doing here?" The woman asked.

"I let him in," Yamato retorted as they took their seats.

Food was passed in silence. Under the same tense silence they started eating.

"What happened to his face?" She asked bitterly without looking up from her plate.

Yamato opened his mouth, probably to say something about it being none of her business, but Kakashi answered. "My father," it was all he offered.

The two looked up at him then away. The teens continued eating like nothing was wrong.

The tense silence was back.

"Yamato, you weren't in school again today," it wasn't a question.

He didn't reply.

"What's happening to you? You used to be such a nice boy. Now you're hanging out with these hoods and-"

"They're my friends," Yamato defended.

She went on, "I don't understand, your friends at the academy were-"

"I _didn't_ have friends at the academy," he retorted.

"And now you're skipping school, why? Did we do something?" She took her husband's hand.

"I'm sick of you!" Yamato leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I'm sick of trying to make you _proud_ of me for being something I'm _not_ when it's obvious you'll never be happy!"

Kakashi turned to look at the fridge.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," he said sternly.

He rolled his eyes.

At this point in time Kakashi felt a little guilty. How many lives did he have to destroy to find an ounce of happiness?

He got up, excusing himself from the table, and walking out the back door. Yamato was the only one that tried to stop him.

He could still hear the yelling from the other side of the door.

With a sigh he wished for a cigarette and started walking again, his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi?"

He turned. Kimimaro was sitting on his porch step. "Hey, what's up?" Kakashi joined him.

"Mom found my report card," he nodded towards the house.

"Ah, hiding?"

"I prefer avoiding," he grinned.

"You um, avoid Gen lately?" He asked offhandedly, looking out into the street.

Kimimaro quirked an eyebrow, which Kakashi didn't see, "you gonna ask the same thing he did?"

"Depends," Kakashi looked back at him, "what'd he ask?"

The boy eyed him skeptically, "I think you know."

"Or I'm pretending to know so you'll spill," Kakashi countered.

"But if you want me to spill that means you think I'm hiding something, and you wouldn't of asked me to tell you said thing unless you knew what it was," Kimimaro pointed.

Kakashi stared at him a long moment, "and yet with a brain like that you have a report card worth hiding, sorry avoiding."

Kimimaro laughed, "so nice face, got ribs to match?"

Kakashi lifted his shirt, "nope. He stuck to the face."

Kimimaro smiled weakly and poked Kakashi's chest, "I imagine punching rock hard abs like yours wouldn't feel too great."

"Rock hard?" Kakashi smirked, lowering his shirt.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes and looked away, "I was joking."

"I think you're lying," Kakashi accused.

"Yeah? What's that illusion based on?" he retorted.

"The fact you're blushing," Kakashi said, looking at the street, knowing full well Kimimaro would look at him to defend himself. He smirked and turned his head, "it looks cute on you. Makes you look innocent." He laughed, "which we both know you aren't." He looked away again.

"I'm still a virgin!" Kimimaro argued.

"Really?" Kakashi drawled as though he could care less. "Don't the twins have pictures of you?"

Kimimaro snorted, "a hand job does not a harlot make."

Kakashi hummed, "no, but having two boyfriends does."

"We never dated," Kimimaro sighed, "Sakon and Ukon love each other and I have no breathing room between them."

"I can give you plenty of breathing room," Kakashi delivered smoothly.

"You saying you're a… distant kind of lover?"

"I'm saying I won't suffocate you," Kakashi stated, "I don't get jealous. I don't get clingy. I don't hold people down, I'm not an anchor."

"Now you're just talking yourself up," Kimimaro countered.

"And it's working," Kakashi smirked.

"Why… do you think that?"

"Because," he pushed some silver hair behind Kimimaro's ear, "we're getting closer." He let the words hang a moment before leaning in a little more, carefully. Kimimaro's eyes drooped and he closed the gap between them.


	24. Part 24

Hey, yall. This would make more sense if you remember Kakashi saying "the days kinda ran together." Also to all my haters: suck it, that is all. It was a Thursday in the last chapter, thank you, (penname I'm too lazy/tired to look up). I wanted to know fot A Tale of Teenage Delenquincy, which should start again soon, because this story has little life left. :( It's been a blast though! While writing this chapter I listened to my online class which I'm totally going to fail. :) Worth it.

**A Public School Tale Pt- 23**

Kakashi sighed and took another drag off his cigarette. He looked up at Genma and Raido and then at Asuma. The couple had space between them, not bitter as though they were fighting but comfortable, like an old married couple instead of the horny teenagers they used to be.

The thought made him a little more depressed. He shouldn't be. He should be happy now. He has Yamato _and_ Kimimaro. Yamato- rough, detached, uncaring, string-free sex, and Kimimaro- innocent yet saucy, shallow flirting. To his surprise juggling two boyfriends wasn't all that difficult. Mostly he supposed because he could care less about either one of them. He sometimes got the feeling that Yamato knew.

After sex he'd roll over away from him and fall asleep or just lay there and stare at the ceiling but he never said anything and never tried to put an arm around him.

Sometimes after sex with Yamato he's go to Kimimaro's to spend the night, just because he was small and easy to hold.

It had been weeks since he'd slept at home. He was becoming Genma.

He released a breath of smoke through his nose.

"What the hell does he want?" Genma was looking towards the school, at the body walking towards them.

They all followed his gaze.

Kakashi's heart went deeper into his stomach, into the depths of an ice storm. With a bitter grunt he looked back to the field through the seats.

With a tense breath Iruka walked into the lions' den, all eyes stalking him like fresh prey. "Hey, Kakashi?" The awkward greeting was both a question and a plea.

Kakashi fanned not to be interested.

"C-can we uh talk?" the doe eyes looked at the fierce glares and then back to the one with silver hair.

"Shoot," Kakashi pointedly ignored him. Iruka deserved this. To feel embarrassed and humiliated, to have his nose rubbed in it.

"I just…" Kakashi turned towards him finally with a bored expression to find Iruka nervously watching his feet. "Never mind," he sighed and turned to walk away.

Kakashi watched him shrink away, his inflated pride sinking back into the low depth of guilt. It was a sour vengeance.

He spent that night with Yamato again. Maybe he could just forget the whole ordeal. Erase Iruka completely. It was all he wanted to do and at the same time he never wanted to let go of that shred of hope. Iruka came to talk to him, probably to apologize… and he turned him away. It was all he could think about.

And Yamato saw it.

Kakashi rolled out of bed to start getting dressed.

Yamato sat up. He ran his hands down his face with a tired groan and then looked up at the other teen, "you're just using me, aren't you?"

Kakashi paused in his actions. What was the point in lying now? "Yeah," he said honestly before he picked up his shirt and put it on.

Yamato looked at the wall, nodding as though he'd known it all along, "I don't know what's worse. That you admitted it, or that I don't care."

On that unhappy note he picked up his sweatshirt and walked out.

Well that was over.

He decided to go to Kimimaro's. Maybe it was time to put a stop to dead end relationships. Iruka wanted to talk. There was a small glimmer of hope again and he was not above putting aside his dignity to grovel. Not for Iruka.

"Hey, 'Kashi," the boy stepped out onto the porch. He seemed much happier than usual and there was something in his tone that implied he had more to say once these pointless pleasantries were over.

"Hey," he greeted.

"I um…" he paused, "well… Sakon- Today…I-"

Kakashi started to smile.

"Sakon asked me out…" he shared, "and I sorta said yes."

He nodded looking down the street.

"I mean this was fun and all but-"

Kakashi held up his hand, "it's fine." He almost started laughing. This shit only happened in movies. "No Ukon?"

"No," the boy was beaming, which looked very out of place.

"Well good luck," he smiled and started walking again. This time to Iruka's.

He braved the front steps and knocked on the screen door. His thawed heart now in his throat.

The door opened, the a jumbled mess of words sprang forward into his head. He fumbled for something to say as a result an awkward silence filled the space between them. "Hey, Ruru…" he scratched his neck nervously.

"Now that your friends aren't around you want to talk?" Iruka retorted.

Ouch, okay he deserved that.

"Look, I'm sorry but what the hell did you expect walking up to me after weeks of avoiding-"

"Avoiding you? I wasn't avoiding you!" Iruka opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch, "I went to your stupid friends looking for you, I went to your study hall, I quit tutoring so maybe I could catch you on your way home, and when none of that worked I _skipped class_ to go find you!"

"You skipped class for me…" It was the first he realized it. "But I thought- Aren't you scared of me? I almost hit you, Iruka."

"_Almost_, but you didn't!" Iruka argued, "you could of. Any sane man would of… but _you _didn't."

Kakashi stared at him.

Iruka stared back.

"So…" he released a long breath.

"So…?" Iruka agreed.

Kakashi sank onto the swing, "you know, you coulda told me it was for a paper."

"Would you of told the truth?" Iruka sat next to him.

"Good point."

"Kakashi," Iruka started, "I wasn't dating you just because of the paper. I mean it started- I don't know… Maybe I just used the paper as an excuse to start dating you. Then I really started to like you… I tried to change my topic but the teacher wouldn't let me get an extension and-"

"I know," Kakashi sighed. He leaned back putting his arms across the back of the swing.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay, Iruka," he reassured.

The Umino sighed and relaxed but the air was still awkward.

"Hey," Kakashi addressed.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna start over?" the senior proposed.

Iruka laughed, "it's not that easy."

"Sure it is," Kakashi argued, "my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I think I love you."

A red blush made everything in the whole fucking universe worth it.

"You can't just say that and expect-"

"I mean it. I've never felt this way for anyone, Iruka," his words hung in the air an uncomfortable amount of time.

Just as he was about to hit the undo button on the whole conversation the boy next to him turned to his feet pushing off the porch, moving the swing. "I- I know… 'Kashi, I… I fell in love with you on the swing sets."

Kakashi smiled, it faded, "Iruka… I slept with Yamato."

"I know," he laid his head on his shoulder, "we're in high school."

"I- I wanna try again with you. A relationship I mean! Not sleeping with you because the last time-"

"Kakashi," Iruka interrupted, "I want to try too."

Relieved, he closed his eyes in content.

"Hey, 'Kashi."

"Hm?"

"Want to meet my parents?"


	25. Part 25

Hey there, last offical chapter. The epilogue is done too. Hope you all enjoyed.

**A Public School Tale- Pt 25**

Kakashi looked down at the headstone two names were engraved in the tan granite. Iruka stepped forward placing the flowers on the ground before joining Kakashi's side and taking his hand. "Mom, Dad," he addressed, "Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled weakly, not sure of the proper protocol.

"Don't worry," Iruka assured, "I don't think they can hear us. It just helps, ya know."

"Yeah," Kakashi put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Silence settled comfortably between them.

The sounds to the gentle breeze and subtle bird songs were the only noises of the graveyard. Beyond those was a small squeak, repeated with urgency. At first is blended with the other sounds around them. Kakashi isolated the sound, straining his ears, it was the sound of distress somewhere in the world.

"Do you hear that?" The noise stopped the second he asked for confirmation.

"What?" Iruka lifted his head from Kakashi's shoulder.

"Hold on," he listened harder. It hadn't stopped just gotten quieter. He took Iruka's hand and went to search it out. His ears led them to the stone stairs of one of the mausoleums in the old part of the cemetery.

The one noise bled into many as they got closer and then went silent all together. The one, the original, persisted elsewhere, but close by. Kakashi let go of Iruka's hand and walked towards the tall stone marker, cribbed by years of rain and weather.

At its foot, struggling with the weight of its own head it cried. Without a second thought he bent and placed the tiny being in the palm of his hand. It's high voice screamed as though it was closer to death now than before. Its heartbeat fluttering, shaking so hard, struggling against Kakashi's hands.

Kakashi maneuvered it so its small blue eyes took in his face, "hi."

With a whimper the puppy stopped crying.

He pulled it close to his chest, running one finger over the soft fur behind its head, watching the loose skin move with a smile. He looked around, unable to find the mother he turned back to the mausoleum.

Iruka was on his knees talking softly to the gap between the building and the stairs.

"Hey, look what I found," he announced.

Iruka looked up, "why are you touching it?"

"It was out there in the middle of nowhere. A bird would of snatched it up," he defended. "Besides look at this cute face," he held it out facing Iruka.

"Whatever, put it with the others," he moved aside.

"No," Kakashi objected, "wait how many are there?"

"Eight, what do you mean no?"

"The mother's not around, and he was all the way over there," he pointed towards the direction he came. "She's not coming back, Iruka."

"You don't know that," he crossed his arms.

"It's a feeling," he replied. "I think there's a box in the truck, wait here."

"Kakashi," Iruka started but the senior was already walking away.

Kakashi opened the passenger door and pushed the bench seat foreword. One hand still holding a scared shitless puppy and the other digging through the junk he located an empty beer case and rags used to check the oil.

With some difficulty he ripped the box top off enough to easily arrange the rags and set the animal inside before picking up the box and walking back through the cemetery.

Iruka was sitting on the stairs now, "what do you plan to do with them, Mother Teresa?"

"Take them to a shelter or something," Kakashi dropped to his knees, "you can't leave them here."

Iruka sighed.

"Oh, don't give me that," Kakashi sat back grinning at him, "I heard you talking to them."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

Kakashi reached into the gap, pulling out an orange puppy holding it up to Iruka. "Look at 'em," he spoke sweetly. "You think they're cute."

Iruka reached his hand up, taking the puppy from him, a smile leaking onto his face, "you're a big softy."

"I get it from my mother," he said proudly.

Iruka's smile widened remembering the story he was told.

Kakashi deposited the last of the puppies into the box. Looking at the nine a second he reached for the lone ranger of the group, gently stroking the back of its head, "Pakkun."

Iruka was dusting dirt off his knees, "what?"

"Pakkun, that's what his name is," Kakashi explained.

"Don't name them," Iruka whined.

"Just the one," Kakashi pointed.

Iruka rolled his eyes again. Kakashi leaned over to kiss his cheek, "it can be our love child."

Iruka snorted, laughing a little, "we're taking them to a shelter, remember."

"You say that now," he handed him the box after getting into the truck. Iruka put it between them. Kakashi started the vehicle.

After ten minutes of listening to little squeaks, and whimpers, Iruka had the box in his lap, watching the animals trying to adjust to turns, fail and fall over every time. "How old do you think they are?"

"I'm not the dog expert," Kakashi replied.

"Pakkun looks like a pug," he stated.

"Probably the bastard child of one," Kakashi replied.

"Aren't all dogs bastard children?" Iruka smiled.

"Sons of bitches," Kakashi supplied humorously.

Iruka laughed. Comfortable conversation continued as Kakashi drove them into the nearest town. He stopped at a general store and got out to go in and ask for the nearest kennel.

The guy honestly didn't know, after Kakashi had to explain why he was looking for one in the first place.

He bought a pack of cigarettes and went back to the truck. Iruka was talking to the puppies in a baby-talk voice, he stopped the second the senior was in the vehicle.

"He didn't know," Kakashi stated, "not really that unexpected. How many people randomly stop looking for an animal shelter." He help up the pack, "last one."

Iruka nodded his approval, "as long as it stays that way."

"Yup, I'm done, after this," he leaned across the seats for a quick kiss. "I've got you," their fingers intertwined as he drove away from the curb.

"I don't mind really… Making you quit was part of the experiment, but… you stink," he said gently.

"I stink?" He glanced over him.

"Like smoke," Iruka clarified.

"Ah," Kakashi spoke, "time to quit then."

Iruka smiled and looked back into the box, "if we can't find a shelter here…"

"Told ya," the senior smirked.

"You're explaining it to my aunt," Iruka warned.

Kakashi laughed.

The drive home was pleasantly uneventful. They talked. He got to know the real Iruka, not the one fanning a weak innocent being, in fact they really weren't that different with the exception of a few things.

Kakashi pulled the truck into his driveway and followed Iruka across the street. The puppies in the box wobbling and crying as Iruka carried them. "We're back," the Umino called stepping through the door and putting the box on the counter.

One look in the cardboard container's contents had a look that demanded explanation. "Funny story," Iruka started.

Kakashi smiled, "be right back." He crossed the street again, going into his own house. "Hey," he leaned over the kitchen counter to look into the living room. Sakumo was staring at the TV screen, his face drained, tired looking, eyes heavy with every blink.

"Thanks for letting me barrow the truck," he put the keys on the counter. "Don't drive drunk okay?"

There was no answer.

Lately things seemed to become more like the part of a mental institution where the patients received more tranquilizers than food, than the violent wing of anger management like it had been.

Kakashi walked further into the house to stand by the couch. He watched the inebriated man, sitting there, staring, blinking, like he really was a vegetable, lost in his own mind. Kakashi didn't know which version of his father was worse this one or the violent one.

With a soft sigh he leaned down to kiss his cheek. He didn't know why he did it. It just felt like the right thing to do, like if he hadn't he would regret letting the moment go.

"I'm going to spend the night over there, okay?" He didn't know why he was asking either. "Bye, Dad."

He walked back to Iruka's just in time to hear him finish the story, ending with the promise not to keep them.

She looked into the box, "well, they certainly are adorable."

"This is Pakkun," Kakashi picked up the appropriate puppy.

"Not keeping them, huh?" She laughed.

Kakashi sat down at the counter, "suppose they can eat on their own?"

"No, their eyes are barely open," Iruka argued.

"Well, have fun with your new found children. I'm going to work," she put on her jacket and picked up her keys.

"I thought you had off today," Iruka announced.

"They called me in," she stated before leaving.

Kakashi set Pakkun back in the box before picking it up, "let's go play with them." He turned towards the stairs.

"If one pees on my carpet you're cleaning it up," Iruka threatened.

Kakashi laughed and fell onto Iruka's floor. One by one he plucked the puppies from the box and put them on the floor.

With little cries and a shaking effort they wobbled about.

Iruka sat down beside him, picking up the dark brown one and holding it to his chest.

Kakashi was occupied with a scruffy looking white mass.

"How are we going to feed them?" Iruka asked, holding the puppy up to look into its blue eyes.

"Can't be that hard," Kakashi posed, "I'm sure there's bottles and formula for such a situation somewhere."

Iruka sighed.

"It can be a new experiment," Kakashi proposed with a smile.

"Fuck you," Iruka retorted with a slight glare.

"Not around the children," Kakashi reprimanded, covering the puppy's ears.

Iruka rolled his eyes.

One of the frightened pups had found itself away from the group, it froze, shaking where it stood and cried as loud as its small lungs would allow.

Kakashi laid back on the floor, "what's wrong, little man?" He crossed his arm over to pick up the creature and put it on his chest.

"You don't know it's a boy," Iruka corrected.

Kakashi stuck his tongue out at him, "stop being a wet blanket."

Iruka laughed. He set the puppy he had been holding down with the group that had decided not to venture far from the box. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for kids," he supplied sarcastically, "I thought we'd have more time together first."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, "time together how?"

Iruka took the animal from the senior's chest to put it with the others, "doesn't matter now, we have responsibilities."

"Oh come here," Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

Iruka laughed and leaned down over him until their lips met. With a little coaxing their tongues began to play. Kakashi's hand moved up to Iruka's neck, his thumb caressing the tan skin until softly the kiss broke.

Iruka smiled and sat back, he turned to the puppies, left to their devises. He put them back in their box. Kakashi pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder. He moved to wrap his arms around Iruka's waist. With a smile he buried his face in his neck and gave him a raspberry.

Iruka shrieked and laughed while pushing him away, "get out of here."

"Get over here," Kakashi retorted, bringing back their previous engagement.

There persistent echoes of cries and whines became increasingly difficult to ignore. Iruka turned back to the box, "they miss their mom."

Kakashi sighed, "do you have a stuffed animal or something?"

"What? No! I'm not a gir- Yeah…" he stood and went to his closet. He retrieved a stuffed bear from the top shelf and came back to the box.

With the puppies pacified Iruka moved the box beside his dresser and sat on the edge of his bed to take off his shoes.

Kakashi flopped down onto the bed beside him. "So," he began, "are you really a virgin?"

Iruka looked at him with an indignant eyebrow.

"A simple yes would of worked," Kakashi smiled and rolled over onto his back. "I'm just trying to figure out how much you lied."

"Well, lying about that would have been pretty difficult to keep. How much did we kiss?"

"Kissing is not sex," Kakashi remarked. "You can be a virgin and great at kissing or the most experienced sex addict and suck at it."

"Guess that explains your situation," Iruka jested with a smirk.

Kakashi fanned to be offended, "I am not a sucky kisser."

Iruka fell back on the bed, "you're cute."

"Fuck you," Kakashi rolled over.

Iruka laughed and stood up, "I'm gonna go shower and change."

"Think of me," Kakashi called with a smiled.

"Haha," Iruka snorted and pulled the tie from his hair.

"Wait," Kakashi sat up and reached for Iruka's hand, keeping his touch light. He pulled Iruka closer so that he could run his fingers through his soft hair, leaning up to catch him in another kiss. Then with a smile he released him, "ok go shower."

Iruka smacked the side of his head and walked out of the room.

Kakashi dropped onto the floor to crawl over to the puppies. He watched the huddled mass of furry bodies, breathing as one. One would wiggle and squeak, upsetting the whole unit before they figured the mess out in their half asleep state.

"If you keep fussing with them they'll never become dependent," Iruka warned, coming back from his shower.

"I'm just looking, not fussing," Kakashi defended and turned to lean against Iruka's dresser.

Iruka had his back to him, drying his hair and looking in his mirror.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked because of the way Iruka was scowling at his reflection.

"Nothing," Iruka sighed and tossed his towel to the laundry hamper.

"Don't lie to me," Kakashi argued.

"It's my scar," Iruka shared.

Kakashi pushed himself up off the floor, "what about it?"

"Nothing," Iruka continued to deny.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, swaying on his feet, "I like your scar. Makes mine feel less lonely."

Iruka laughed lightly and accepted the embrace. He laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder, holding the opposite one like they were dancing.

"Mizuki's moving," Iruka stated sadly.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked.

"His dad got a new job," Iruka explained.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi offered.

Iruka hummed, "thanks." He stepped back and walked towards his bed, "how are the puppies?"

"Freaking adorable," Kakashi answered.

Iruka smiled and pulled back the covers, "time for bed."

"It's not awkward, is it?" Kakashi asked.

"You sleeping here? No, you already did, remember," Iruka pointed.

"I guess," he scratched his neck.

They looked at each other a long moment.

"You waiting for something?" Iruka asked.

"I just- I usually sleep in my boxers," Kakashi stated.

"Ok," Iruka shrugged, "you want me to turn around or something?" His voice was humorous.

"No," Kakashi sighed and shook his head with a little laugh. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Leaving them in a pile on the floor, his jeans soon joining them.

Iruka was already in the bed, "hit the lights."

Kakashi obeyed and then laid down next to him. He put an arm up around Iruka's shoulders, the teen moved to accommodate and with a little bit of shifting they found comfortable positions.

The senior sighed happily and leaned over for a kiss.

"You didn't brush your teeth," Iruka spoke without moving.

"I don't-"

"There's a spare under the sink," Iruka stated, "green, still in the wrapper. Toothpaste's behind the mirror."

"Aw, but I'm already comfy," Kakashi protested.

"I'll make out with you," Iruka bargained.

"Fine," Kakashi moved the body that was laying on him to roll out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom and leaned down, opening the cupboard under the sink. He ripped the back of the package open and lazily brushed his teeth.

With a final spit and rinse he turned out the lights and walked back to Iruka's room. "Happy?" he asked getting back into bed.

"Immensely," Iruka replied tiredly.

Kakashi moved closer to capture Iruka in his promised kiss. His lips parted carefully, asking Iruka to do the same. Iruka gave in without fight.

Something Kakashi came to learn was that without a guilty conscious Iruka was much more romantic. He appreciated being kissed with the fragility Kakashi treated him with, though he never said it. It was just one of those things he picked up on.

When the long winded kiss came to an end Iruka was over him, his arms on either side of the senior's chest, pale fingers in his hair.

Iruka smiled a scary smile and leaned down to roughly nip at Kakashi's neck.

"Ouch! Hey," Kakashi's hand held the assaulted skin, "what was that for?"

"The raspberry," Iruka stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi challenged and grabbed him to roll their positions, swiftly pinning the other beneath him.

Iruka had a face of mixed emotions. Kakashi knew he was expecting him to do something worth being smacked. Instead he smiled softly and gently kissed the scar on his nose before falling onto the bed beside him.

Iruka turned on his side to face him, "you always this charming?"

"Just for you," Kakashi smiled.

Iruka perched a suspicious eyebrow, "you're a flirt."

"What? I am no- Ok, yeah," he sighed.

"I still love you," Iruka smiled and shifted for a small kiss.

"I love you too," Kakashi replied.

"Why?" Iruka asked innocently enough.

"What do you mean why?" He retorted.

"Why do you love me?"

"Why do _you _love me?" Kakashi asked back.

"You're funny," Iruka began, "you're sweet, you're hopeless," he smiled, "and when you find something to care about you dive in whole-heartedly, and you love me."

"Those are the things I was gonna say," Kakashi stated.

Iruka rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Really though," Kakashi started. He looked at Iruka for a second, reaching over to push his hair from his face. "You're… different. You're smart, uptight, emotional, you have a good sense of humor, you're cute and sexy in a geek kinda way," he smiled at Iruka's insulted look, "you asked."

Iruka punched his arm, "you weren't supposed to say weird things."

Kakashi sighed, "fine. You make me get my lazy ass up and work to be with you and I don't mind. You make me want to be a better person and when I'm not with you all I can think about is how I want to be and when I am all I can think about is how I don't deserve you."

Iruka smiled, "really?"

"Yeah," he gave a small laugh.

The brunette moved in for another kiss, "you really think I'm sexy?"

"God sometimes I just wanna stick you on my dick and watch you ride me," Kakashi shared.

Iruka glared and rolled over, "fuck you."

Kakashi laughed a little and tucked his hands behind his pillow. He dropped his head to the side to look at the brunette.

He rolled back over, "wait a minute, who ever said _I'd _be riding _you_?"

"Oh?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"Why is it so inconceivable that I would top you?" He was angry, but on the funny side, not the scary side.

"You want me to ride you?" Kakashi shot back.

"Well- I-" he released an angry snort and looked up at the ceiling.

The senior moved up and onto him, straddling his torso and bouncing off the mattress, "oh, Iruka! Iruka!"

"Get off!" Iruka laughed and pushed at him.

Kakashi stopped and leaned over him, "what do you think I'm trying to do here?"

For as long as he could Iruka held his gaze with an unamused look until he finally rolled his eyes while cracking a smile.

Kakashi leaned down further. "Kiss me and I'll smack you," he threatened.

"Aw, why?" The silver haired teen sat back, still over the other.

"You're being weird and all… seductive," Iruka stated.

Kakashi laughed, "this is what you call seductive?"

"Shut up," Iruka shoved him.

Kakashi fell back onto the bed, "Iruka's cranky when he's tired."

"Yes, now go to sleep," he demanded turning his back to him again.

Kakashi put an arm around him, "you first."

Iruka sighed. The sounds of soft breathing filled the room.

"Hey, Ruru?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Hn?" Was the grunted response.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Never was," Iruka smiled at him over his shoulder.

Kakashi snuggled closer, his thumb moving against the fabric of Iruka's shirt, feeling his chest move with every breath. A soft smile pulled at his lips.

This never would of happened if it weren't for that paper. Iruka never would have spared him three words without it. He owed this relationship to the brilliant class devoted to heightening the education of the public schooling system.

When he thought about it, it was fitting that way. This wasn't some tale of how two kids fell in love, this wasn't a fairy tale, it was a public school tale.


	26. Epilogue

I had my trials, I had my tributes, I had my moments of dispair, I had my moments of joy, and I would not trade a of them. Thank you, my wonderful reader, for making this story as emotional for me as the characters that have come to life through it. There is no word to describe the feeling that swells when an author completes a work and you have been through it with me from the first chapter to the last. I have let you into my mind, given you my visions, you are like my closest friend and here we part. I ask you to continue to read, share visions with other minds, become friends with other authors.

**Epilogue**

"Hey," Kakashi greeted, stepping into the classroom, "I brought your lunch."

"Thank you," Iruka pointed to the corner of his desk where he wanted it left.

"Grading papers on your break?" He asked leaning over the desk.

Iruka shook his head, "writing lesson plans."

"Ah," he spun around to lean on the furniture, taking in the classroom. There was a blond head resting on a desk. His voice dropped low leaning back, "that Minato's kid?"

Iruka looked up, "yeah."

Kakashi pushed himself up and began walking over.

"Kakashi, he's being punished," Iruka tried to protest.

Kakashi waved him off and pulled a back of a chair up to the front of the only occupied desk. He straddled the seat and crossed his arms in front of him. "Hey."

The blond looked up, regarding the adult with an already dissatisfied look.

"I knew your dad," Kakashi stated.

Naruto gave a look that suggested that wasn't so remarkable.

"He let me live with them for awhile," Kakashi shared.

The preteen seemed more interested.

Kakashi smiled, "I used to give him a whole lot of grief too. Kinda like you give Mr. Umino," he pointed with his thumb, "thing is, your dad didn't give up on me. I owe a lot to him. I wish I had told him that."

The blond seemed to drink in every word.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled widely.

"Mr. Umino, he might seem like he's really unfair sometimes, it's just cause he cares. Your dad used to be his teacher too," he smiled and smacked the desk before standing.

He pushed the chair back in and walked back to the front of the room. "Alright, I've gotta get back to my own desk. See ya at home," he leaned over the desk

"Yeah, thanks for going to get that for me," Iruka looked past him at the only student in the room, snickering behind his hand. The teacher sighed, "Kakashi…"

"C'mon," he urged.

Iruka sighed and turned his head to the side. Kakashi kissed his cheek and strolled out of the room.

He walked down the hall to the stairwell, he exited the building and walked the short road to the high school.

Ironic, it seemed as a teenager he hated everything about school and here he was working there. Maybe even a little more ironic that the class he hated the most is what he taught. Funny how things work out.

After another school day was done he unlatched the front gate. There was a chorus of barks in greeting. Only when eight sets of ears were scratched was he allowed past to the house. Upon entering a ninth and final tail wagged. "There's my man," he dropped down onto the couch beside him, "what're you doing inside?"

"Just got his medicine," Iruka answered leaning over the back of the couch, his arms dropping down Kakashi's chest.

"His leg bothering him again?"

"Yup, it's because you let him jump up and down off the bed," Iruka stated.

"He's independent," Kakashi retorted turning to catch a kiss.

"That reminds me," Iruka stood back up, "Asuma called," he looked at the clock, "like two minutes ago."

"What about?"

"He's trying to pick out something for Kurenai, I don't know," Iruka shrugged.

"What mall, what store?" Kakashi sighed picking up the keys he had tossed on the coffee table.

"Call his cell," Iruka suggested walking into the office at the foot of the stairs.

Within a short drives time he found his friend standing before a rack of baby clothes. "C'mon, man, really?"

"She said nothing gender specific," Asuma defended, "everything here's either pink or blue."

Kakashi stepped forward to retrieve a yellow and green stripped garment with some kind of animal on it, "ta-dah."

"I have been standing here for ten minutes," Asuma told him in disbelief.

Kakashi laughed. Asuma put the item in his cart, "why she sends me to do the baby shopping I have no fucking clue."

"Clearly," Kakashi followed him down the aisle. "So I assume you don't know the gender."

"Yeah she wants it to be a surprise," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I talked to Minato's kid today," Kakashi announced.

Asuma stopped, "you ok?"

"Yeah, it was kinda nice actually," Kakashi smiled, "he looks so much like him."

"He's not his dad," Asuma warned against delusions.

"I know and I'm not mine," he smiled and they started walking again.

Asuma's took the following corner too sharp and hit the shelf. "Fucking thing," he cursed, "I always get the one with the wonky wheel."

"You should watch your language, dad-to-be," Kakashi reprimanded humorously.

Asuma sighed and began to pick up the small things that had fallen.

"Here," a kid boredly handed him one of the key chains.

Asuma looked at him a second, "you're Shikaku's son."

"Yeah," he sighed as though it wasn't a pleasant fact.

"You here by yourself?"

With a dismissive breath the kid leaned against the glass case of the jewelry counter.

"Well, that's a yes," Asuma determined. "Thanks, 'Kashi, that's all I needed you for."

"He says until I get half way home," Kakashi replied.

Asuma laughed lightly, "sure. I'll see you then."

"Bye, man," Kakashi said in parting.

"So, you need a ride home?" he heard Asuma talking to Shikamaru as he walked away.

Finally, at the end of the day he got to fall into bed beside his partner, exchange stories of the day, talk about success and failure, define the word love and fall asleep.

Have a "Public School Tale" size hole that needs filled? Check out "A Tale of Teenage Delinquency." Genma has his own demons to struggle with. Sex, drugs, and love, the tale of Genma Shiranui, teenage delinquent.


End file.
